The Thot Chronicles
by Patd06
Summary: THOT: An individual with a number of concurrent sexual partners that is well above the established cultural norm. Due to gender inequality, this term has been largely attributed to females; however, males can also exhibit "thot-like" behavior and should be identified as such. This is the chronicle of four thots and how they change each other's lives for better and worse. AU, yaoi.
1. Searching

**Salutations! Okay, so here's the thing; this story is very, very vulgar. There's coarse language, explicit sexual content, and these guys are all around rude, especially Grimmjow and Nnoitra. At beginning of this, the two of them will use extremely obscene language, especially when it comes to women. If you have a problem with the following terms, please do not read this fic:**

 **-bitch(es)**  
 **-hoe(s)**  
 **-thot(ties)**  
 **-slut(s)**  
 **-faggot**  
 **-motherfucker**  
 **-various other swears**

 **With that said, here is the first chapter of The T.H.O.T. Chronicles. I hope you all can find it enjoyable :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One : _Searching_**

 **THOT** _(noun)_ **:** _An individual with a number of concurrent sexual partners that is well above the established cultural norm. These individuals have coitus for the purpose of sexual pleasure, approval, or to fulfill an emotional void. These individuals may or may not have sexually transmitted infections, however, this term is still applied to whores with safe sex practices. These acts are not for the exchange of illicit narcotics or monetary/economic gain as observed in prostitutes, crackheads, junkies, or gold diggers. (It is important to note that one's sexual indiscretions must be well known within the community in order for one's "thot" status to be identifiable.) The term itself is of urban origins and translates to the acronym "_ _ **T**_ _hat_ _ **H**_ _oe_ _ **O**_ _ver_ _ **T**_ _here". Unfortunately, due to gender inequality, this term has been largely attributed to females; however, males can also exhibit "thot-like" behavior and should be identified as such._

 _This is the chronicle of four thots, and how they change each other's lives for better and worse. . ._

* * *

 _Ichigo "Petty Wap" Kurosaki_

I sigh as I scroll aimlessly through the contacts in my phone. Now that I'm thinking about it, probably ninety-five percent of the names and contact information in here are completely useless. There's names in here that I literally cannot place a face with in my mind. It's absolutely ridiculous. I just got off the phone with one sorry motherfucker who happens to be out with his friends, and I'm debating whether I should call another one. I suppose it's for the best that he's out though.

Kaien is this guy I met while in line at Barnes & Noble where we happened to be buying the same book. He was attractive, and I'm not just saying that because he vaguely resembles me, no, he was nice, smart, all that good stuff. We had a couple of nice wholesome dates, and all was good until I discovered that he had a third nipple. Yeah, that's right; a fucking _third nipple_. Now that may seem a bit petty to some people but those people can shut their mouths because they don't know my story or my struggle. Shit is creepy as fuck. I've come to the conclusion that he was supposed to be some kind of milk-giving animal but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Shit, I don't know, but what I do know is that this iPhone is fabulous, because I'm hitting his name with that slide-delete motion.

I continue my slow perusing of the contacts with a bored expression on my face. Just stupid fucker, after dumb fucker, after sorry motherfucker. Thinking about it, I start to get a bit disgusted with myself. The fact that I let these poor excuses for men inside me, inside my world - even if only for a few brief minutes - is a little disturbing.

Maybe if I give a little synopsis, it'll make a bit more sense.

Sorry motherfucker numero uno: Ggio, a nineteen-year-old video game programmer. Fondest memory: world-shattering sex on the hood of my 2006 Nissan Maxima. Most traumatic memory: finding out he was nineteen from his dear old mommy. See, I'm twenty-seven, a certified grown ass man, and this nucca was barely outta pissing the bed. And his mommy happened to be near him when I'd sent him a message about how I was finally gonna let him hit from the back that night. Needless to say she was less than excited to hear - or read, rather - the news. Like I was ever contacting him again after some fucked up shit like that. Slide-delete.

Sorry motherfucker numero dos: Kensei, a thirty-three-year-old manager at the local supermarket. Fondest memory: when he used to massage every ache out of my body - I'm talking hot oil, candles, sensual stroking, the works - before he'd proceed to put even more aches in, but of a much better variety, i.e. an ache in my lower back. Most traumatic memory: giving him one thousand dollars to help him get a new apartment - for his girlfriend. That's right, G-I-R-L-friend. Little scrawny bitch named Mashiro, who had the fucking _nerve_ to come to me and say, "thanks for the place". I had seriously considered committing perjury and taking both of their trifling asses to Judge Mathis and getting my shit back, because I'm petty as hell. But nah, neither of them are worth the time nor the effort, so fuck it. Slide-delete.

Sorry motherfucker numero tres: Shuuhei, a twenty-six-year-old grad student. Fondest memory: cruising through the countryside on the back of his vintage motorcycle before mind-blowing sex in a quiet clearing in the forest. Most traumatic memory: finding out he'd used my credit card to buy the bike and also to treat himself to a brand new wardrobe. Fucker moved to Iceland not long after, but best believe I kicked his ass before he got on that plane. Sorry piece of shit. What a waste of perfectly good internal organs. Slide-delete.

Sorry motherfucker numero cuatro: Starrk, twenty-eight-year-old bum extraordinaire, and also my high school sweetheart. His sleepy ass was the one to pop my ass cherry back in the good ol' days. Fondest memory: discovering the joys of anal sex together in my friend Loly's bedroom during one of her many, many parties. Most traumatic memory: finding out from my best friend, Shinji, that not only was Starrk fucking Loly, but he got the dusty ass bitch pregnant too. Those two even went and eloped the day before graduation. I thought he was fucking crazy, so I asked him, "Are you fucking crazy?" His response was that he planned on living off of Loly's inheritance and also the two hundred dollars they'd get in food stamps for the baby. Now if that isn't straight up trifling, I don't know what is. Slide-delete.

About half an hour later, I'm certain there's only seven contacts in my phone, but to hell with it. I'm done with sorry motherfuckers. There comes a point as a grown ass man when you have to man the fuck up about shit and say no. That's exactly what I'm gonna do. If my only option for getting some release comes from fucking with a sorry motherfucker, then I'm gonna say no. I know one motherfucker who has yet to fail to help me bust a nut, and that is my right hand. I look down at it as I head for my bedroom.

 _Don't fail me now, bro_.

* * *

 _Shinji "WetWet" Hirako_

Saturday night. _Toonami_ night. There's only really two shows that I care for besides _Attack on Titan_ \- 'cause everybody loves the good old _Shingeki no Kyojin_ \- _Space Dandy_ , and _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_. There's just something about Japanese animation that does something to me; maybe it's my half Japanese roots, but I digress. The new season of _Space Dandy_ is starting tonight, and I'm just as excited as a thirsty hoe about to take a sip of pimp juice. I've been watching the trailers, and I even rewatched the first season on one of my many anime-streaming websites. I even got popcorn, candy, and other various snacks from Wal-Mart before I came home so I'd have enough snackage for the big night. But wouldn't you know, my fucking family had to go and ruin shit!

My parents usually turn in well before _Toonami_ starts, since my mother is the type to still get up at like five o'clock in the morning, even though she retired five years ago. My father usually goes straight to sleep once he gets home from his job at an electrical company. But not tonight. No, tonight I have to get the hell out because their old asses are trying to fuck for the first time since I was born.

Shut up, I know they've had sex since then, but I like to make myself believe that they haven't. It doesn't take much convincing for me to be hitting that record button, getting dressed and calling up my best friend, Ichigo, because I'll be damned if I'm going through this alone.

"Hello?" he answers sleepily.

"Get the hell up. We goin' out."

"No the hell we're not. I gotta work tomorrow."

"So do I, but ya think I wanna stay in the house tonight and possibly risk hearin' my old crusty ass daddy pound my mother into the mattress?!" I ask as I pull on a pair of skin tight acid washed jeans.

"Oh shit. . .I'll pick you up in half an hour," he says, and I hear him stirring around in the background.

"You're the best, Ichi."

"Yeah, yeah. You better be ready when I get there."

"Bruh, I'm already halfway out the door," I say as I pull the front door shut behind me. Ichigo laughs before hanging up. I sit down on the porch, pulling out my cigarettes as I scroll through the many text messages from the many men I've slept with. I don't even have their real names saved in my phone, just physical attributes that attracted me to them. Here's a message from Slick Hair:

 _Baby, you busy tonight? I need you to work your magic mouth over this dick._

I roll my eyes. I swear, blow a guy once and it'll be like the kid in Narnia asking for Turkish Delight. I'll admit, I did consider being serious with Slick Hair for a minute; he's fine, got pretty brown eyes, more regal than a freaking emperor, and I'm not kidding about the slick hair thing. Shit's pushed back with this one piece hanging down like he's Superman or something. It's like. . .have you ever seen someone so fine that your asshole quivers? Well yeah, that's what happened to me when I saw him.

The thing is, Slick Hair had - and still has - a girlfriend when he approached me. That does not fly with Shinji Hirako, though I couldn't resist giving him head on a few occasions. Now he thinks he can just come to me whenever his prude of a girlfriend gets stingy with the mouth. Nah, he's good. I delete the message and move to the next one. Ahh, Tattoos. Let's see what he has to say:

 _Babe, can I come over tonight? I know you miss me._

Ha! El oh el. That's hilarious. I'll admit, Tattoos is fine as fuck; he's got this long gorgeous crimson hair, pretty auburn eyes, and these tribal tattoos covering his sexy, muscular body, yaaasssss, I tremble at the thought of that body - but he's got a pencil dick. I thought I could make it work, but no. When I let him hit the first time, I felt nothing. I shit you not, I didn't feel a single thing. It was the same on all other occasions, and I just had to say no. I delete his message too, and read the next one. Ooh, now here's a good one - Snake Eyes:

 _Why haven't you been texting back, babe? I know you miss the way I used to pound you into the mattress. The way you moaned my name was so sexy. Lemme come over tonight._

Okay, so that one is true. Snake Eyes is fine as hell, and he can fuck like. . .if you compared sex with Olympic swimming, then Snake Eyes is like the Michael Phelps of sex. Eight gold medals, God bless America, yaaasssss baby yaaasssss! But here's the thing; outside the bedroom, he's. . . _creepy_. I don't mean that he like creeps or anything, it's just that being around him is unsettling. He smiles all the time, and not just any smile, but an eyes-closed, no teeth showing smile. I think the only time I've seen him open his eyes is when he came. They're real pretty too, all ice blue and shit. But still, it's weird and I'm just not for it. Message deleted.

I sigh as Ichigo pulls up in my driveway. I'm thirty years old and all I have is a bunch of fuck buddies. Being alone sucks, but what can I do? Guess I better try and make the most of tonight.

* * *

 _Grimmjow "Dick 'em Down" Jaegerjaquez_

The engine of my Cadillac Escalade purrs quietly as I cruise down the freeway on the way to my home. Another long day at work, but hey, I'm making money. In fact, I'm taking that statement to another level; I'm making mad money. I'm already set for life and I'm only twenty-nine years old. The sky's the limit, but I'm already headed to Mars, feel me? I turn the volume on the radio up, the bass vibrating the windows as I nod my head to the smooth beat of my favorite song.

 _Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

 _Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

 _Ain't nobody dope as me I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

 _I love when you stare at me I'm dressed so fresh so clean_

Call me arrogant, but this song defines me. I was born to be looked at, with my crazy sky blue hair, crystalline blue eyes, and all around exotic looks. Mom's French, Dad's German, I speak six languages and those aren't the only talents I have with my tongue, if you know what I mean. Not only do I have looks, but I've got money, status, all of that. Broads hit their knees, eyes closed when they meet me, mouths wide open just begging me to skeet. It borders ridiculous at times, but I won't say I hate it entirely. Nothing wrong with a little bit of self-confidence, right?

There's a three year waiting list of women who want to be the next Mrs. Jaegerjaquez, but I gotta say I'm not all that interested in settling down just yet. I'm a very open-minded person when it comes to sex, and by that I mean that I don't want to have sex with just one person over and over. I'll try anything once, and it just so happens that I've tried fucking with males, and I like that just as much as fucking females. So what's the point in attaching myself to one person - one woman - when I can have as many _people_ as I want? I don't see a point in that at all.

I turn the music down as I pull into the driveway of my three-story house. My phone rings, and I roll my eyes. Just another broad who thinks she's special. Spare me.

Let me explain something; I'm not one of those men who's short on pussy. Remember what I said about having bitches lined up? I wasn't lying. So why is it that one bitch thinks she's got something that another one doesn't have? When one says no, there's always, _always_ another one that'll say yes. They wanna give me that "oh you think you can just fuck me like you fucked all those other hoes?" The answer is yes. If I ran through a hundred and one bitches in my life thus far, what lead her to believe that she wouldn't be one hundred and two? Fuck's so special about her? If she want special treatment, I'ma need a reason for me to treat her special; I'm talking PowerPoint presentation on the pussy, feel me? I'm not about to deny myself any form of pleasure because of their over-estimation of themselves. Fuck wrong with these hoes?

As far as males go, well I haven't had any experiences like that. I don't think that males have that whole mindset where one of them thinks their shit is better than the next one. I mean both pussy and dick are a free renewable resource. There's no need to try to leverage with a free resource, especially when there's plenty of it. Being a businessman, I know that. Trying to leverage with pussy or dick is like trying to sell air. Like what the fuck I need to buy air for? The shit is literally everywhere!

Believe me, I've had quite the bit of backlash come my way from women I've slept with, but you know what I have to say to all of them?

Fuck. You. From the bottom of my heart.

I get so tired of hearing females talk about how they're different from the other females I've run into. Like I'm not stupid; they're all the same, and until I meet someone who convinces me otherwise, I can do good by my damned self, understand?

I pick up my phone and swipe the screen without looking, placing it against my ear.

"What?"

"Damn, salty or nah?" a gravelly voice asks and I laugh as I hop out of my truck making my way to my front door.

The person on the line happens to not be a basic bitch thirsting for the dick. It's my ridiculously tall, ridiculously raunchy best friend, Nnoitra Gilga. If you think I'm bad, trust me, Nnoi's ten times worse.

"What up, kid? How you feeling?"

"Horny as fuck. You tryna hit up Lucid tonight?" I shrug off my jacket and hang it up as I ponder the offer.

"I'on' know, fam. Got that meeting with the buyers tomorrow morning and shit. I'on' wanna be up in there lookin' like who did it and why."

"C'mon, boy! Ya fam is dying over here. I'm tired of the hoes I got; I need some new ones!"

"Why don't you get up with that Tesla kid? You know he's been thirstin' for the dick since the day he was born," I say, laughing when Nnoi scoffs.

You see, Nnoi isn't as open-minded as I am when it comes to sex. I don't know what it is, but whenever I bring up the prospect of him breaking on through to the other side, he gets so agitated. I don't even do it to be serious anymore; the shit's just funny as hell now.

"I ain't fuckin' no dude, son. You can keep that gay shit right over there."

"I'm not gay, I'm bi. There's a difference. Now, what time you tryna be out?"

"Be there at ten." I look at the clock above my fireplace. It's eight-fifteen now, so I've got plenty of time to get fresh.

"A'ight, cuz."

"Don't be fuckin' late 'cause you primpin'n'shit like you a bitch or somethin'."

"Boy, shut the hell up! I'll fuck you right now!" Nnoitra laughs loudly.

"Ya gotta catch my ass first, boy! Get off this damn phone so you can get'cha ass ready!"

"A'ight, a'ight."

I hang up the phone and jog upstairs to the master bedroom. After tossing my phone onto my bed, I step into my walk-in closet. It doesn't take long for me to pick an outfit; Nnoitra just exaggerates. I pull out a deep grey knit Dolce and Gabbana sweater, dark denim Versace jeans and black Timberland boots. I lay the outfit down on my bed and nod in approval. Now what do I want tonight? I don't feel like bothering with any clingy women tonight, so I'm scoping for the same sex. I smile to myself as I head for the bathroom, catching my reflection in my standing mirror. Damn, I am so fine it hurts. I'ma get some ass tonight, no doubt about it.

* * *

 _Nnoitra "Daddy Long Schlong" Gilga_

I look at my Rolex for the eighteenth time. It's ten-thirty. I knew his ol' prissy ass was gon' be late. If he doesn't hurry his ass up, I'm gon' beat it. Just then I see his Escalade pull up and I find myself smiling even though I'm irritated. The kid stepping out of that fine luxury vehicle is the best friend I have in this whole world. It's been awhile since we've had time to go out together, and I'm glad to see his little punk ass. Don't tell him that though; he'd never let me live it down.

"Boy! What the hell took you so long, with your unpunctual ass?!" I call as he walks towards me. He shrugs, yelling out,

"Ya know I gotta bust that first nut so I can keep the party goin', fam!" I laugh as we grip hands and partake in a tough handshake.

"C'mon, let's get up in here, boy. All the bad bitches pro'ly been scooped up already."

"Good thing I ain't lookin' for a bitch tonight," Grimm says, his face breaking out in a predatory grin. I frown a bit as we walk inside the dimly lit club.

I've known about Grimm's preference for about two years now. I was a little shocked when he told me about it at first, and I'll admit that I still find it a bit strange. I mean, I ain't gotta problem with gay people or nothing, but I'm not into that myself. At least I don't think so. I ain't never met no dude fine enough to make me wanna fuck 'em. If that ever happens, with God as my witness, I will do it. Until then though, I'ma stick with that ol' tried'n'true.

Speaking of the ol' tried'n'true, it is everywhere tonight. Bitches from the window to the wall. I rub my hands together, grinning from ear to ear. I hear Grimmjow's laugh above the music.

"Boy, ya look like a damned preying mantis, wit'cho lanky ass!" he says, and I can't help but laugh as we make our way towards the bar.

"Why you always tryna roast me, fam?"

"Because ya make it so easy!"

"A'ight, a'ight. Let's get some drinks in us, and handle our business." Grimm nods his agreement, and I signal for the bartender. We order our drinks, and once I have mine, I turn to face the dance floor, scoping the room for tonight's conquest. I'm just getting a peep of a fine honey with pretty ass mocha skin and a bad set of hips when I feel Grimm nudge me.

"Aye, boy, check that one over there," he says, and I follow his gaze down the bar to where an orange-haired male sits leaning against the bar, looking like he's been to better places and seen better things. Shit, if I said he wasn't good looking, I'd be lying, and one thing I never do is lie. "Ya think I should cop that, fam?"

"Ya think he's gon' let'chu?" Grimm scoffs and gestures towards himself.

"Bruh, I know ya only got one good eye and all, but I know ya can see what the fuck I look like. I'ma get up in them walls tonight, or my name isn't Grimmjow Maurice Jaegerjaquez." I laugh and take a sip of my drink.

"Umph, boy done busted out the whole government and shit. A'ight, if you can slide up in them guts tonight, I'll give ya. . .fifteen hundred."

"A'ight, it's a bet, kid," Grimm says. We shake hands and he downs the rest of his drink before slinking his way over to the unsuspecting ginger. The look the oranget gives my friend with his pretty brown eyes tells me that I might be out fifteen hundred bucks by the end of this night. Oh well.

I turn my attention back towards the sea of gyrating bodies, looking for one that I'd like to get to know biblically. Looks like I missed out on that fine mocha bitch, since she's got that ass grinding into some blond's crotch. Lucky bastard. I continue my search until I spot something that peaks my interest. Long blonde hair whips back and forth as a glorious ass sways to the tune of the song playing on the speakers. My, my, may the good lord smite me right now if I say I've ever seen an ass so perfect. I set my drink down and make my way over to this goddess, sliding in right behind her and following her movements with my own. She seems startled at first, but once I let her know what's up by making sure she can feel what I've got going on in my pants, she's definitely with it.

A few minutes pass like this, and I swear my dick is hard enough to chop cocaine. I decide I have to see the face that goes with this gorgeous body, so I turn her around.

 _Except_. . .

 _It's not_. . .

 _A her_. . .

. . .

Oh my fuck.

I almost backflip away from this dude, feeling myself become nauseous. _Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. How did I not know that he was. . .? Oh my god. I turn around and walk back to the bar, sitting down and ordering another scotch.

I've almost got my breathing back to normal when I feel a presence next to me.

"Hey, what gives, daddy long legs? Ya can't just give me a thrill like that and then leave me hangin'," a smooth voice says, and I frown looking everywhere but at him.

"Look, son, I ain't about that gay shit, a'ight? Just an honest mistake."

A perfectly crafted eyebrow arches upward, and caramel colored eyes scrunch at the corners as he gives a slight chuckle.

"What's yer name, daddy?"

"Stop calling me daddy."

"Why, 'cause ya like it?" I don't respond and he laughs again. I don't think I can handle this for much longer.

"Look, why're you bothering me? Are ya even s'posed to be in here? Don't they do a screening for yer kind at the entrance?"

"Ha! That's fuckin' rich, since ya friend is over there tryna get in my best friend's pants as we speak," he says with a nod in the general direction of Grimm and the ginger. Damn, Grimm looks like he's about to eat the kid, and Orangey doesn't seem to mind at all. I definitely lost this bet.

"He ain't gay."

"Looks gay to me."

"He's not gay, he's bi. There's a difference," I say, repeating the mini-lecture Grimm had given me earlier.

"Yeah, yeah," the blond quips in response, pulling his long silky hair over his right shoulder. I get a good look at his face when he does so. He's got good structure and his eyes are so expressive. He can't be older than twenty-two. He's. . .pretty. Is that the right word? What even is happening to me right now?

"Hey, so are you gonna keep lying to yourself, or are you gonna finish what you started?"

I give him the side-eye but don't respond otherwise.

"You think I don't see you eyin' me? C'mon, I know you want me."

I'm more than a little horrified when he starts to rub my thigh sensually. But I'm not horrified because he's doing it; I'm horrified because my dick fucking loves it. This is madness. I can't let anyone see what's happening. With a growl, I grab this pretty boy's wrist and drag him towards the restroom. Once there, I lock the door behind us and make quick work of my jeans and underwear; Pretty Boy's eyes grow to the size of half-dollars when my rigid erection springs from the confines of my boxers.

"On yer knees," I say, my voice heavy with lust. The blond seems surprised at my tone, but he lowers himself to his knees nonetheless. He stares at my dick, licking his lips. That's when I see that he's got a tongue piercing. He's still staring, and I'm not a very patient dude. "You gon' suck it, or fuckin' stare at it all night?"

He frowns at me, and before I have time to prepare myself, he's got half of my dick in his mouth. I lurch forward, grabbing a handful of that sleek golden hair. I can feel the tongue ring running against my skin and I can't say it's a bad sensation. He hollows his cheeks and starts making those nasty slurping sounds that always drive me crazy. I lean my head back against the wall and curse under my breath. His mouth is so hot and wet, just like a bitch's. So what's the difference between the two? Oh, right. This one's got a motherfucking dick. Funny thing is my dick is still hard.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by him saying something. Damn, who taught him how to talk around the pipe? That takes skills.

"What?" I ask. He pulls away from me, slowly, dragging his tongue up the underside and driving me insane.

"I said fuck my mouth, daddy," he says, and my mouth drops open. I swear to fuck that is the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life.

"A'ight, but don't choke."

"I don't have a gag reflex, baby."

"Fuckin'. . ."

I put my hand back behind his head, forcing my dick back into his throat. His pretty eyes flutter shut as I move my hips back and forth, thrusting myself inside that pretty mouth. Fuck, this is so damn wrong, but it feels so motherfucking right. I can hear my length hitting the back of his throat, creating this slick squelching noise that's only adding to my arousal. I feel something hitting my leg, so I look down; what the fuck is he doing?

Shit. He's fucking beating his own dick while I'm face-fucking him. Goddamn, how is it possible for someone to be so attractive? I feel heat coiling in my pelvic area and I know I'm almost done.

"I'ma cum," I grumble, and Pretty Boy's eyes slide open, dark with lust. Fuck, I'm done. I try to pull out but he doesn't let me; with a grunt, I bust in his mouth and he takes it. Once I'm done, he pulls away and makes sure I'm looking at him before he tips his head back and swallows. Fuck, I'm dead. I slump down against the wall. I may be done, but Pretty Boy isn't.

I watch as he continues to jerk himself off, with his caramel colored eyes trained on me. Damn, I've never seen something so sexy in my life. His mouth - that pretty ass mouth - is open, as short, labored breaths come out of it, and his lithe body shivers from the effort of holding himself upright. His straight bangs are stuck to his forehead with sweat, while the rest of his silky hair pools around him. God? Are you there? Why did you put this in front of me when you know I'm not ready? I'm really not ready.

A long moan comes from those pretty lips and he jerks forward as cum pours from his dick. It drips down on the floor and trickles down his hand. He's still looking at me as he brings his hand to that pretty mouth and licks it with that talented tongue. I swear to fuck I'm going to die tonight. This is some grade A unfairness.

He fixes his clothes, and I do the same before we both stand up. I find it hard to look at him, so I brush past him, heading for the door.

"Hey, what the fuck?" he calls after me, but I ignore him, unlocking the door and making my way back to the bar. I look around for Grimm, but I don't see him. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see a text from him on the screen:

 _Take his friend home. I want my money by noon._

Fuckin' a.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	2. Beware Good Dick

**Chapter Two** **:** _ **Beware Good Dick**_

This is the least fun I've had in a very long time. If it weren't for the fact that I'm trying to help my best friend escape traumatization, I would have my ass right in my bed, with an express ticket to sleep-land. Instead, I'm sitting here in Lucid getting my nerves stomped on by countless sorry motherfuckers. Being honest, some of these lames are the exact type of dudes I'd be fucking with if I hadn't made the quick decision to get my life together. Thank the Lord for looking out for me.

I've just ordered another glass of Jack when I spot something of interest at the entrance. I don't think I've ever seen anyone as tall as this dude before. He's got to be at least seven feet tall. Shit, he's low key fine as hell though. Looking like a sexy ass pirate and shit. But once again, he seems like the same type of ain't shit motherfuckers I'm trying to get away from.

I direct my attention back to the crowd, spotting Shinji almost instantly. I kind of envy the way he always seems to be having the time of his life wherever he goes. He's so laid back about pretty much everything and he doesn't have a problem getting with whomever he wants. Lucky bastard. I sip from my drink and scan the crowd again. There's no one here for me. At least not the way I see it. A presence next to me distracts me from my thoughts and I sigh as I take another sip.

"The answer is no."

"Damn, ya ain't even let me say shit yet," a deep, husky voice says, and I shudder involuntarily. I peek out of the corner of my eye and see something that catches my attention. This guy has fucking blue hair. Who in the fuck. . .?

I turn towards this guy, and I am immediately interested. He's tall, not as tall as that other dude, but definitely taller than me. His body is built, from what I can tell, and he smells fucking fantastic. Shit, it must be my lucky night.

"Okay. Say shit then," I say, smugly.

"Shit. Now i'on' even know what to say," he says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh yeah? What's got you at a loss for words?"

"Can I be honest?" he asks, taking the seat next to me. I nod and he smiles. Damn he's so gorgeous I could cry. "Your eyes."

"Huh?" I ask dumbly, and he laughs.

"Your eyes are what's fuckin' up my game."

"Why? They're just brown eyes," I respond, turning away from him to hide the blush that's forming as a result of his compliment.

"Nah, they ain't just brown," he says, and he reaches out and touches my face, turning me back toward him. He looks into my eyes with his, and I see so many shades of blue in them; I see the ocean, the night sky, and everything in between. Fucking amazing. "They're chocolate and caramel and amber and gold. They sparkle in the light like hidden treasure in a dark cave. In other words, fuckin' amazin'."

Well, shit. Just fuck me up.

I pull away from him, trying not to fan myself like some woman in heat. This guy's game is too damn strong.

"So what's someone with eyes like yours doing sittin' at a bar all by himself?"

"I'm just here with my friend," I reply, pointing out Shinji in the crowd. "He needed to get out of the house for a while." Blue puts a hand over his muscular chest and exhales.

"Thank goodness."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I was gon' have to fight ya boyfriend for leavin' ya alone."

Oh my goodness. Oh my damn. Be still my beating heart.

"Well, don't worry about that. I'm all alone," I say, hoping I don't sound too desperate. Blue gives me another one of those heart-stopping smiles, and I lose my breath.

"What's your name, baby?" he asks, taking my hand in his.

"Uh, it's I-Ichigo." Fuck, he's got me stuttering like a goddamned teenager. It's made worse when he brings my hand up to his lips, brushing them across his knuckles.

"Well, Ichigo, I'm Grimmjow, and I'd hate to see you all alone for the rest of the night. Maybe I can keep you company?"

Hot damn, it is my lucky night! I smile and lean towards him, looking at him through my lashes.

"Your place or mine?"

"That's up to you, baby," he says, leaning in and kissing my neck. My eyes drift shut and I bite back a moan as I feel his teeth brush against my skin. Damn, we haven't even left yet and he's driving me insane. Fuck, I almost forgot about Shin.

"Wait, wait," I say, pushing him away reluctantly. "My friend won't have a ride home if I leave." Grimmjow looks around, smirking when he looks at a section further down the bar.

"Don't worry, baby. My best friend seems to have taken a likin' to him. Look." I look in the direction he gestured toward, just in time to see the Sexy Pirate grab Shinji's wrist and drag him towards the bathroom. Shin doesn't seem to have a problem with it, but I'm still worried. Grimmjow must be able to tell, because he kisses my hand again, looking at me with lust darkened eyes. "C'mon, baby. He's in good hands, just like you are."

I ponder this for a second before I relent with a nod.

"Alright, let's go to my place. You can follow me."

"A'ight, lemme send my friend a message," Grimmjow says, and I nod again, standing from my seat. I'm getting out my wallet to pay for my drinks when Grimmjow stops me. "I got'chu, baby." He pulls out his own wallet and throws two crisp hundred dollar bills on the counter. "That'll cover ya friend's drinks too. Let's go."

Shit, I hate to say I'm impressed. That's definitely a step up from the lames I'm used to. But I'm not stupid either.

Yeah, I'll admit Grimmjow has it going the fuck on from what I've seen. He's hella fine, and apparently rich, and I'll put money on it that his dick is bomb, but my mama ain't raise no fool. It's been awhile since I've had some good dick, so I'm going to get this. After tonight though, I don't have any plans to see him again. He probably feels the same way. So when I see him unlock the doors to a mighty fine black Cadillac Escalade and climb into the driver's seat, I don't faint like I normally would. I just hop my ass in my mediocre navy blue Camaro and drive out of the parking lot, making sure he's following me. No need to make this any more than what it is, right?

* * *

I put my truck in park next to Ichigo's Camaro. He lives in an upscale apartment complex not far from my subdivision. That'll make it much easier for me to dip out when I'm done. I get out of my truck and lock the doors behind me, jogging to catch up with the oranget, who's already standing at the entrance to the building. He gestures for me to follow him, and I do, although I lag behind to get a good look at his ass. Damn, it's as fucking perfect as the rest of him. Oh, I haven't mentioned how perfect he is, have I? Well lemme fill you the fuck in.

He's just a bit shorter than me, about five eleven or six foot even; his body is lissome and decorated with flawless, slightly tanned skin. He's got amazing bone structure, and lemme tell you about those eyes, those goddamned gorgeous almond shaped eyes. They're the most beautiful thing about him, not that the rest isn't fucking spectacular. They're just so fucking captivating. And his name is fucking sexy too. _Ichigo._ I ain't heard a name like that before. I think he might be Asian. I ain't ever fucked an Asian before, but I guess that's about to change tonight.

We cross the lobby of the building, climbing onto the elevator. He presses the button for the seventh floor. As soon as the doors close, I move to where he is, completely invading his space. He looks up from his phone, stealing my breath with those pretty eyes. I lean in, stopping short of kissing him. We share breaths for a few short seconds before he closes the space between us. Fuck his lips are soft as hell. I trap him with my arms on either side of his head, and prod at his lips with my tongue. He allows me entrance, and I take my time, exploring every crevice of his mouth. He tastes amazing, like something fruity and like Jack Daniels and sex. I slide one of my hands down his side, lifting his shirt and teasing the skin underneath it. He groans into my mouth, thrusting his hips against mine shallowly.

"Fuck, yer so sexy," I breath against his lips. He wraps his arms around my neck, tugging at the hair there. How did he know that that is one of the things that turns me on like nothing else?

"Do you have any idea how much I want you to fuck me?" he asks. I think I might cry. Fuck, if he keeps this up, we aren't gonna make it to his apartment.

Praise be to the Lord for saving me from myself. The bell dings and the doors to the elevator slide open. Ichigo grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hallway. We stop in front of a door marked with 715. He gets his keys out and unlocks the front door, leading me inside.

"Can you take your shoes off please?" he asks. Why is it that everything this guy does turns me on? The simple, docile request has heat pooling in my groin, and the fluid way he slips off his Vans makes me shudder with desire. He's a walking porno, and he's not even trying.

I bend over and unlace my boots, sliding them off and placing them next to his shoes. He turns away from me, gesturing for me to follow him with a simple hand motion. I don't need much else to be following him like a bloodhound hot on the trail of a fox. He leads me through a sitting area, down a hallway, and into his bedroom. Straight to the chase, just the way I like it. Damn, he's more perfect by the minute.

"Do you prefer to top or bottom?" he asks, strutting over to his nightstand. I shrug, even though his back is turned and he can't see me.

"Don't really matter to me," I respond, nonchalantly. He turns back around, dropping a bottle of lube and a few condoms on the bed.

"Me either. How's about we rock, paper, scissors for it?" I laugh and he joins in. It's a good idea though.

"A'ight, let's do that."

"One go, or best two out of three?"

"I'm all in."

"Alright."

We position our fists in front of each other's, and Ichigo counts to three. I throw out scissors while he does paper.

"Looks like I win," I say, smiling deviously. The smile he gives in return is just as mischievous as my own, if not more so.

"This time. Now get out of those clothes so we can get to business," he says, and he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing an amazing swimmer-like physique. I bite my lip, looking him over as he slides out of those tight jeans he's wearing. His legs go on forever, and they look powerful and sinewy. Fuck, I can't wait to have those legs up on my shoulders. "You gonna stare at me all night or are we fucking?"

I shake my head to pull myself out of the trance he has me in, and I start to undress. By the time my sweater is off and folded, Ichigo is standing in nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs. I notice a tattoo of something in another language right above the waistband of his underwear. It looks Japanese, but I've only seen the symbols for that language on a few occasions, so I could be wrong. No matter what language it's in, it's sexy as hell and I want nothing more than to run my tongue over every line there. I finish undressing down to my boxers quickly, and place my clothes down in an armchair next to his dresser. When I turn back around, he's looking at me inquisitively.

"What?" I ask. He laughs softly as he sits down on his bed.

"I've never seen someone fold their clothes before they fuck. It's just odd, is all." I shrug as I join him on the bed.

"Well, maybe you ain't ever been wit' someone who was wearing a fifteen hundred dollar sweater." He rolls his eyes and lays back against his pillows.

"Who pays fifteen hundred dollars for a sweater?"

"Me. . .the fuck?" He laughs again as I sit down next to him. I like his laugh; it's kind of raspy and chirpy. His eyes crinkle at the corners, and he's got a cute set of dimples. Shit, what the hell am I doing? I'm supposed to be diving in, not admiring his laugh. Fuck's wrong with me?

"You gonna join me?" he asks, pulling me out of my revery. I turn to him and he gestures with his index finger for me to come to him. I crawl over to him on all fours, and wrap my arm around his slim waist.

"A'ight, I'm here. What'chu wanna do?" He winds his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him and brushing his soft lips against mine. He grips the hair at the base of my neck again and I bite my lip as he spreads his legs, causing our erections to rub slightly. Even through the fabric of our underwear, the short touch is enough to have me hissing.

"I have a few ideas, but they require the removal of these obstacles," he says, sensually, and I smirk, tugging at the waistband of his underwear. He lifts that perfect ass of his, allowing me to remove them, and I'm surprised when a rather impressive erection springs free. I mean, it ain't as big as mine or nothing, but it ain't small either. I wrap my hand around it, and his back arches a bit as he lets out a breathy moan. _So sexy_.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I ask, as he writhes underneath me. There ain't nothing I love more than a super sensitive partner. He nods as I kiss him again, using my tongue to make a mental map of his tasty mouth. After a while, I pull away, but only to taste more of him. His breathing accelerates as I run my tongue from the shell of his ear to his collarbone and start sucking on it.

"I was born ready, baby," he breathes into my ear. He pulls back, giving me this heated look. His eyes are darker than they were before, and his cheeks are flushed revealing a lovely spray of freckles. Goddamn, he's so fucking gorgeous, and I find myself shuddering yet again as he drags his fingertips down my back, working his hands into my boxers. He massages the muscle of my ass, before he pushes the underwear off, releasing my leaking appendage from its confines. I bite my lip as he brings his hand around and gives me a stroke. He looks at me with those dark, lustful eyes, smirking as he asks, "Can I suck your cock?"

"The fuck, duh," I respond, and Ichigo laughs, pushing me back until I'm perched on my knees.

He places a sensuous kiss on my chest, running his tongue between my pecs and down to my abs. His eyes never leave mine as he teases my Adonis lines with his tongue. He wraps his right hand around the base of my dick, his lips pausing just above the tip. I'm dying for him to get started, but he seems to be playing with my emotions. Just as I'm about to scold him, he opens his mouth, and I'm forced to choke back a loud moan as he takes nearly all of my girth in one go.

"Fuck," I say under my breath, grabbing a handful of fluffy orange hair as Ichigo's head bobs up and down enthusiastically. He deepthroats me for a while before he pulls back, using the tip of his tongue to tease my slit. Fuck, this has to be what heaven feels like. He smiles up at me, his lips glistening with saliva.

"You taste good," he says. That is so disrespectful. Who gave him the fucking right to be this sexy?

"Aight, forget this. I'm finna fuck the shit outta you. Any objections?" I ask, as I push him so he's on his back again. "Speak now or forever hold your peace." Ichigo leans up, pressing his lips against mine.

The kiss is slow, languorous, and nasty, our tongues dancing a heated tango as I grip a handful of his tantalizing backside. He moans into the kiss, reaching between us to stroke my dick again. I break the lip-lock, reaching for the lubricant and popping the lid open. After I get three of my fingers dripping with the clear substance, I spread Ichigo's legs wide, and push the first of the three in knuckle-deep.

"Fuck. . ." he breathes out, his voice shaky already. Damn, I can't wait to hear what sounds he makes when I get this dick in them walls. By the time I put my third finger in, Ichigo is swearing like a trucker, and my dick is hard enough to cut diamonds. I grab the condom, tearing it open with my teeth and rolling it on. As I position myself at his entrance, I give him a devilish smile.

"Hold your breath," I say, and he gives me an inquisitive look.

I don't give him time to register the command before I ram into him, fully sheathing myself inside him. His back arches and his mouth opens but nothing comes out. I give him a little time to adjust before I start to move. His breathing is ragged and he's biting his fist so hard, I think he might draw blood. I need him to hurry up and adjust, because I'm dying over here. The tight, wet heat surrounding me is driving me insane with lust, and I feel this animalistic desire to destroy. After a few minutes, I feel him wiggle his hips a little and he says something but I can't understand what it is.

"What?"

"I said," he opens his eyes, burning me with a smoldering stare, "fuck me."

There it is.

I lift both his legs up to my shoulders and set a brutal pace, pounding into him with force and velocity. He cries out, dragging his nails down my biceps. I hiss, but keep up my rhythm, feeling his tight walls clench around me. I let out a groan as I pull almost all the way out of him and slam myself back in.

"Ah, fuck! Fuck, do that again!" Ichigo screams, and I repeat the action as he continues to curse and moan. "Fuck, Grimmjow, fuck. . ."

My eyes roll back in ecstasy at the sound of him growling my name. My thrusting picks up and he swears louder, clawing at my arms.

"You like that, baby?" I ask, and Ichigo nods frantically, apparently unable to form a coherent sentence. That just won't do. Though it kills me, I stop moving completely. Ichigo's eyes snap open and he glares fiercely.

"What the fuck?" I smirk mischievously as he continues to frown.

"I wanna hear you scream," I say, and he rolls his eyes.

"You would if you'd just -"

I cut him off with a harsh thrust. He lets out a choked cry, glaring icily at me. I resume my brutal pace, his moans filling the room with reverberations.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, harder! Oh my fucking God, fuck me harder, Daddy." I stop again as Ichigo slaps his hand over his mouth. My eyebrows are currently resting somewhere near my hairline. Did he just say _daddy_? He glares at me and removes his hand from his mouth. "If you stop one more time. . ."

"I'm sorry, but _daddy_?" I inquire, barely containing my amusement at this revelation.

"You know what, fuck this," Ichigo says, pushing me away. He's turning over trying to get from underneath me. The fuck? I know he don't think he's getting out of here unfucked. Especially not after throwing that "daddy" shit out. Oh hell nah.

"Bring that ass back here, boy," I say, gripping his hips so that he's forced to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Without warning, I slam into him and he cries out again, gripping the sheets.

"Oh shit! Fuck, daddy, that feels so good!"

"You like how daddy makes you feel, baby?" I ask, surprised at myself. I didn't think I'd be into something like this, but hearing it come from Ichigo's mouth has me gone.

"Yes, daddy, you make me feel so good," he whines, arching his back and rolling his hips against mine. "Fuck, you're so big, daddy."

"Shit," I growl, reaching in front of myself and gripping his soft orange hair. I pull him up until he's sitting in my lap, and I never lose the stroke as I reach around and grip his adamantine erection. He whimpers pitifully, his breaths coming out sharp and choppy.

"You're fucking me so good, daddy," he moans. He reaches around, gripping my hair tightly as his breathing accelerates even more. "Daddy, yes, I'm so close. Fuck me harder."

I push him back to his previous position and grip his hips yet again, ramming myself into him and hitting his prostate over and over again. He yells loudly each time, and I can't help but smirk cockily, loving the way I'm making him come undone.

"Fuck, daddy, fuck yes, just like that!" he screams. "I'm gonna come, daddy! Please make me come!"

I pull out, flipping him over so that we're in our initial position and bring his legs back up to my shoulders, pushing myself back inside him. Ichigo pants, and writhes, and moans, and I take in the sight of it all. He's fucking beautiful and every move he makes turns me on to the fullest. I reach out, wrapping my hand around his turgid length, tugging at it quickly. He digs his nails into my arms, his body convulsing as his release paints his abdomen. His hole clenches around me, and I let out a groan of my own as I climax and nearly collapse on top of him. He rolls from underneath me just before I fall onto my back, panting.

"Bathroom?" I ask. Ichigo points at a door on the other side of the room, and I get up, disposing of the condom and returning to the room climbing back into his bed.

"Fuck. I can't remember the last time I got dicked down like that," Ichigo says, running a hand through his hair that's dripping with sweat. I smirk at his comment, reaching for his television remote on his nightstand. I snatch one of his pillows from behind him, propping myself up and turning on the TV.

"What'chu wanna watch?" I ask. When I don't get an answer, I turn to see Ichigo giving me an inquisitive look.

"Umm, I wanna watch you grab your fufu lame ass sweater and walk your fine ass the fuck out my damned apartment. You don't pay that cable bill."

Damn. That stings a little.

"You serious?" I ask, and Ichigo snatches both his remote and his pillow away from me.

"As a motherfucking heart attack, babe. Feel free to make yourself a sandwich on your way out, since breakfast is not complimentary. Use the bread labeled 'one-night stands'. Don't touch my Wonder bread, or I'ma be touching you. I know exactly how much Miracle Whip is in the jar so don't test me, and do not - I repeat _do not_ touch my Black Forest ham. I'm serious about my deli meats." I'm still looking at him in awe as he slides out of the bed, making his way to his bathroom. After a minute or two, he calls from there, "I don't hear keys! I should hear keys!"

I jump out of the bed, feeling a little more than pissed off. How the fuck is he just gonna kick me out like this? Then again, I didn't really have any intention of sticking around when I first got here. For some reason I just felt the need to be around him. I guess the feeling isn't mutual. Once I've finished redressing, Ichigo still hasn't come out of the bathroom. I guess this is it then. I shrug and stroll out of the bedroom and make my way to the kitchen. May as well take him up on the sandwich offer.

* * *

I'm lying on my couch staring at the ceiling when I hear my front door opening. Only one other person besides me has a key to my apartment, so I'm not alarmed. Not that I'd be able to do much about it if I was, to be honest. I am a mess. Shinji rounds the corner, gasping at my disheveled state.

"Ichi, what the hell is wrong with ya?" he asks, sitting down in one of the armchairs, giving me a concerned look. I sigh, covering my eyes with one of my arms.

"I'm a goner, Shin," I reply, and I hear Shinji sigh.

"What're ya talkin' about, Ich?"

"He. . .he destroyed me. He devastated me. He fucked my soul out. He fucked my life-force out. Before him, I was a twenty-seven year old ER physician with his whole life ahead of him, and now I need Iyanla to fix my life, because he dicked me down into the ground. I can't even walk straight. Beware good dick, Shin. Beware good dick," I say, shaking my head solemnly. Shinji had started laughing about halfway through my speech, and I sat up on the couch, frowning at him. "This is serious."

"Oh my God, I'm so done with you! I thought ya had a disease or somethin'! Yer so fuckin' dumb! If he dicked you down like that, then where the hell is he?" he asks. I flop back down on the couch, letting out a sigh.

"I kicked him out."

"Really? Why?" I shrug and Shinji scoffs. "Wow, you really are dumb. Tell me you got his number?" Shinji groans when I shake my head. "Ugh. I left my fucking phone in Captain Jack Sparrow's car."

"Guess you're gonna have to get a new one, because there's no way we're seeing those fuckers again," I reply dryly. Shinji sighs as he makes his way into my kitchen. After a second, he shrieks. "Please tell me you didn't see a rat," I call.

"Okay, I didn't see a rat. . .but this might be worse."

I get up from the couch then, making my way to the kitchen on wobbly legs. Seriously, he fucked me all the way up. I don't even think Kensei ever dicked me down that good, and I considered him the best I ever had. Until last night that is. I couldn't even go to work today. Maybe I made a mistake kicking Grimmjow out like that. Then again, it isn't like he wouldn't have done the same thing to me if I was at his house snatching pillows and turning on the goddamned TV like I lived there. I don't know; maybe I should give him another chance? When I step into my kitchen and see the sorry state it's in, that last thought immediately leaves my head and is replaced with only one other one.

 _This motherfucker._

This is a mess. He left the bread open on the counter, so I know it's already more than halfway on its way to making good croutons, and it isn't the bread I told him to use, either; it's my motherfucking Wonder bread. The Miracle Whip jar is on the counter, and it's nearly empty, the fucker. I step around the island and look into the sink seeing a butter knife that looks like it's been slathered with my goddamned Miracle Whip. I'm already livid, but if I look in this refrigerator and see. . .

"Damn, Ichi. What'd ya do to make him do all this?" I ignore Shinji's question as I open my refrigerator, feeling the blistering fury reverberate through my body.

This motherfucker.

Stole.

My Black Forest ham.

Out the corner of my eye, I catch a Post-It note with words scribed on it in semi-neat handwriting stuck to the freezer door.

 _Fuck yo deli meats, bitch! If you have a problem with it, call me xoxo Grimmjow,_ followed by a series of numbers.

Oh, I'll be calling his ass alright. This'll be the first and last time he fucks with my deli meats. Believe that.

* * *

"We got a fuckin' problem, G," Nnoi practically shouts after he busts into my house. I look at him like he's lost his mind, because he clearly has.

"Umm, you forgot how to knock or ring a damn doorbell?"

"Boy, I got a goddamn key, play me tomorrow," he says as he flops his gangly body down next to me on the couch. "What'chu playin'?"

"Mortal Kombat X, fuck it look like? Now what's the damn problem that got you bustin' up in my house like you 5-0?" Nnoitra rustles around in his pocket for a minute before he pulls out a shiny iPhone. "Who phone?"

"That blond faggot."

"Language, motherfucker," I spit. He rolls his good eye, tossing the phone on the coffee table. "You gon' give it back to 'im?"

"Nah, fuck 'im."

"Betcha want to~" I tease, but really he walked right into that one. He pulls a disgusted face and I laugh so hard that I have to pause my game.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Well, what the fuck ya want me to do about it?" I ask, once I calm myself down enough to speak.

"Ya ain't get that ginger's number?"

I immediately frown when Nnoi brings up Ichigo. The shit he pulled pissed me the fuck off. I mean, it ain't like I wouldn't have done some of the same shit if he'd been trying to get comfortable in my house, but shit I was tired. He coulda cut me some slack. And that sandwich shit was foul too. Not only did he literally have a loaf of bread labeled "one-night stands", but it wasn't even a loaf. It was nothing but the end pieces of other loaves. And if he thought I wasn't about to get some of that Black Forest ham, he thought wrong. That's why I got all of it. Fuck outta here.

"Nah, I ain't get his petty ass number. But speaking of him, where my money?" I ask, holding my hand out. Nnoitra slaps it with his own. "Boy don't get that ass beat."

"Fool, ya know I ain't got that much on me. Lemme go to the ATM; in the meantime, ya need to be findin' that traffic cone's number, because ain't no damn way I'm givin' that faggot this phone myself."

I roll my eyes, and just as Nnoi is about to leave, my cell chimes alerting me to a message. It's from a number I don't recognize.

"Hol' up for a sec, fam," I say, because I have a feeling I know who this is. My feeling is confirmed as fact when I open the message and see a grocery list. I shake my head as Nnoi leans over my shoulder looking at my screen.

"Who the hell sent ya a damned grocery list?" he asks.

"That's him."

"He fuckin' petty, man. Tell 'im to come get his boy's phone."

"Okay, but that's petty. How 'bout I tell him -" I'm interrupted by my phone chiming again, another message from Ichigo appearing on the screen.

 _And tell Cptn. Jack Sparrow he needs to give Shinji his phone back._

"That's it, I'ma beat his lil twink ass. Find 'im," Nnoi says, before he leaves my house, slamming the front door behind him. I just shake my head, smirking as I text Ichigo back,

 **Aight, but when you gon let me hit again?** I only have to wait a few seconds before the response comes,

 _When I get my goddamned deli meats and the temperature in hell drops to absolute zero._

Rude. We'll see about that though. He won't be able to resist me for long. Fuck his deli meats.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to all who are reading this :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	3. Cptn Jack Sparrow

**Hello, friends! There's a smidgen of het in this chapter, but it's nearly nonexistent because I literally can't with het xD just wanted to warn you all.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three** **: _Cptn. Jack Sparrow_**

"Hey, what the fuck?" I call, but the tall, sexy pirate keeps walking like he doesn't hear me. I guess I should've known better than to mess around with him, since he made all those homophobic comments, but I couldn't help myself. When a dick that gorgeous is literally thrust into my face, how could I not suck it? It goes against everything I stand for. I sigh as I go over to the bathroom's dirty mirror and fix my hair a bit before I make my way back into the club. I spot the sexy pirate instantly, seeing as he's about as tall as Kobe Bryant, but what I don't see is the obnoxiously orange hair of my best friend. Frowning, I pull my phone out of my pocket, only to groan when I see a message from Ichigo on the screen.

 _Found myself a blue-haired masterpiece to take home. His best friend is that sexy pirate you were with. He'll take care of you. Text me when you get home._

That hoe! And he had the nerve to send another message with like thirty kiss emojis. I'ma beat his ass the next time I see him.

I slide my phone back into my pocket, searching once again for the sexy pirate. I should really learn his name. I find him at the bar, sulking over a drink. It looks hilarious because he's so big; dare I say, he's kinda cute. . .

 _No. No, Shinji. We ain't gonna do this again. Remember what happened last time you fucked around with a so-called "straight" guy?_ I mentally scold myself, and decide right then that once I get a ride home from this asshole, I'll never be speaking to him again, no matter how big his dick is. And my god, it is _big_ ; holy shit, it makes me want to find Tattoos and straight up laugh in his face while showing him a photo of this guy's Johnson. What was I doing again? Right. Going the fuck home and hoping to God that my parents are done being old nasty farts.

I push my way through the crowd, sliding into the seat next to the sexy pirate. He glances at me with his good eye, before he looks straight ahead once more, sipping on his drink. I sigh and pull my hair over my shoulder.

"So, looks like we've been ditched," I say, trying to alleviate some of the tension. The other man just grunts and I roll my eyes. "Yer still gonna act like ya don't wanna be around me?"

"It ain't a act," he grumbles. I'm already one hundred and sixty-two percent done with this shit.

"Look, it's whatever. Keep actin' like ya can't stand the ground I walk on. It's cool. Just give me a ride home and I'll be out'cha hair for good, aight?"

He tsks before standing and pulling out his wallet, nonchalantly throwing a crisp hundred dollar bill on the bar and walking off. It takes me a second to register what's happening before I dash off to catch up to him. Shit, I need a pair of roller skates to walk next to this six foot big motherfucker.

"Hey, can you slow the fuck down? I am five nine and only a third of that is legs!" I yell at the other male who's already crossed the street and is standing next to a shiny black Yukon Denali XL smoking a cigarette.

"Ain't my fault ya short as fuck," he calls back, and I grumble under my breath as I make my way to the passenger side of his truck. "What was that?"

"I said," I quip, with much attitude, "it ain't my fault yer a tall ass tree creature! Wit'cho _I am Groot_ lookin' ass!"

The raven-haired male looks highly offended, but he doesn't say anything as he unlocks the doors. I open mine and slide into the seat, rolling my eyes as the smoke from his cigarette fills the space of the car. I glare at the side of his head as he starts the engine; once he senses my acidic gaze, he shoots me one of his own.

"Fuck you lookin' at, faggot?" he asks, icily and it takes everything in me to not punch his lights out.

"If I'm a faggot, what does that make you?"

"I ain't about that gay shit," he says and I laugh loudly. That's fucking rich.

"Oh, ya ain't about that gay shit, but ya steady lookin' at me like ya can see through my goddamned clothes? Aight."

"Shut the hell up."

"Ya ain't about that gay shit, but ya nearly grinded a hole in my pants on the dancefloor? Aight."

"I said shut the fuck up, bitch."

"Ya ain't about that gay shit, but ya had yer dick in my mouth no less than twenty minutes ago? Aight."

The sexy pirate slams on brakes in the middle of the street, and I'm glad I'm wearing my seatbelt or else I'd probably have a concussion right now. I look at him like he's gone insane, which he obviously has. He's giving me this one-eyed glare, and I'll admit to no one that he's scaring the shit outta me. He's still fine af though, I ain't even boutta lie.

"If you say one more fuckin' word 'bout what happened in there, I'ma skin yer ass alive, aight?" he snarls, and I may have a big mouth, but I'm not stupid so I take his threat to heart and keep my mouth shut aside from giving him directions to my house.

Once we get there, he stops the truck in front of the driveway and I mutter a thanks before I jet outta his truck like I stole something. I don't look back as I nearly sprint to the front door, unlocking it and slamming it shut behind me. I'm pulling my shoes off when I hear shuffling in the kitchen. I look at the clock above the fireplace as I'm passing through the living room. It's just past one a.m.

"Ji-Ji, is that you, baby?" I hear my mother call. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding as I make my way to the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm a burglar with a key," I respond, laughing as I round the corner. My mother is standing at the island sipping on a glass of water and looking less than amused at my joke.

"Don't play like I won't beat that ass, boy."

"Yes ma'am," I say, moving around her to fix myself a glass of orange juice.

"Now, that wasn't Ichi's car I saw out there. Who was it?" she asks. I gulp down half my glass of juice before I answer.

"Just this guy I met at the club."

"Aww, did you have fun?"

I look out the window to where the guy's car had been parked, thinking about what happened in that bathroom. I couldn't help it as a little smirk formed on my lips. He's an asshole, but he got a big dick and I know if I ever see him again and he wants a repeat I won't hesitate to say yes.

"Yeah, ma. I did."

I chat shit with my mother for a few more minutes before we say goodnight and I head up to my room to get undressed. I'm supposed to text Ichigo, though I'm sure he's too busy getting the dick to answer me. I reach into my pocket for my phone, and I'm mortified. It's not there, and there's only one place it can be.

Shit.

* * *

I'm still seething as I drive toward my penthouse. How dare that little faggot come at me like that? Acting all superior like he knows shit about me that I don't know? I ain't gay. I just needed some head and he was there. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. I'm still pissed at myself for not realizing he was a guy. It was the hair, really; how could I suspect that a dude would have such long, silky hair? And don't even get me started on that ass. It was so round and perfect; how was I supposed to know it was connected to a fucking man? I need Jesus.

I shake my head as my phone chimes alerting me to a text message. I pick it up, smirking at the screen as I read the message.

 _Emilou: Hey ;)_

This can only mean one thing: she wants the D. I mean, what else could she possibly have in mind when she messaged me at one in the morning using a winky-face? C'mon. Shifting my focus between the road and my phone, I message her back:

 **Sup?**

 _I need you to come through..._

See? What'd I tell you? Luckily she doesn't live very far from me, so I message her back telling her that I'll be there right swift. Stepping heavily on the gas, I pull a hard and way illegal u-turn at the light in front of me before heading to the south side. That stupid fuckin' winky face means if I play my cards right, I'll probably get some head before I slide in them guts. The thought almost makes my mouth water, even though Emilou has the worst head game of any bitch I ever fucked with. That blond faggot was ten times better.

 _Holy fuckin' what?_

My mood declines swiftly as my thoughts land again on the image of my dick sliding in between that kid's pretty lips, spit-slick and stretched thin as he worked magic with his stupid tongue. Gawd, that tongue. I hated him for it. Goddamn androgynous bastard taking my ass for some fairy, having the audacity to look that damn good and be a fuckin' _dude_. Shit isn't fair, so I can't even blame my cock as it twitches again beneath my jeans.

It still has me fuckin' pissed though.

Screeching my tires as I pull a left into the driveway, I hop out of the vehicle, rising to my full height, before striding to the front door, mind tantalized at the idea of another easy fuck. I ring the doorbell and wait for a bit before the door swings open and I see Emilou standing there in nothing but a red bra and panties.

I met Emilou about five years ago, at a party. She's three years younger than me, and a friend of one of Grimmjow's main bitches. She's a little over five feet tall with pale skin and a slim figure. She's got bobbed black hair and her eyes are weird as fuck; one of them is blue and the other is like light brown or some shit. It was the first thing I noticed about her when we met; besides her tits of course.

"Long time no see, Patchy," she chides, opening the door farther so I can come in. I duck down so I don't hit my head and make my way to her living room.

"That's yer fault. Ya know I ain't boutta be chasin' yer ass down," I say nonchalantly as I sit on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah," she quips, following me to the living room and straddling my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck, bringing our lips together. I promptly pull away from her.

"Fuck you doin'?" I ask. She knows I ain't about all that sentimental stuff. Fuck around and fall in love with these hoes, and you a goner. Player card deactivated instantly.

"Really, Nnoi? You still playin' games?"

I throw my head back, running a hand over my face. And these bitches wonder why nobody wants to fuck with they ass. Always tryna catch feelings and shit. Ain't nobody got time for that. I got shit to do.

"Man, if you boutta be on some bullshit, I'ma be out," I say, and Emilou pulls a face, but nevertheless proceeds to slide down to her knees. I almost roll my eyes, but I suppose I'll take what I can get.

She unzips my pants and pulls my dick out, licking at the tip a little. This is what I don't like about her; she's so hesitant with the pipe, like she's scared of it. The blond faggot sure wasn't scared. Fuck, why am I still thinking about that shit? Emilou pulls me out of those thoughts in a not so pleasant way when her teeth scrape against my dick. I swear to God, her head game is weaker than the foundation on a dilapidated house. I grip her hair, and she let's me go. I'm hard enough to fuck, so I gesture for her to take her panties off. She does as instructed while I reach in my pocket for a condom and roll it on. I stand up and bend her over the couch.

"You ready?" I ask, and she nods before I slide in.

That's what I like about pussy; it's warm and wet, and when you hit it right, it makes this sound that drives me crazy. Emilou moans loudly as I pick up my pace, sliding in and out of her effortlessly. As we continue, her moans start to grate on my eardrums, and I find myself wishing her voice was a little less high-pitched and that her hair was a little longer, and blond, and...oh shit.

I can feel myself going flaccid, and Emilou can too, because she glares at me over her shoulder.

"What the fuck, Nnoi? If I wanted a limp noodle, I'd've fucked a plate of spaghetti. Get off'a me!" She swats at me behind her, and I pull out, taking off the condom before I pull my pants up. Emilou grabs her underwear from the floor, pulling them on. "How 'bout you get'cho lanky, limp dicked ass outta my house!"

"Aye, don't fuckin' start wit' me like yer shit's gold. Ya head game on negative ten, play me tomorrow. Thought you was cute answerin' the door in ya grown lady panties, but where ya ass at though? Try again," I say as I head for the door.

"What the fuck ever, Nnoitra. Just get the fuck out."

I slam the door behind me before I head for my truck. That was just the cherry on top of a fuckin' spectacular night, wasn't it? That faggot's fuckin' my head up when he's not even around. Shit's fuckin' ridiculous, I should sue.

As I'm driving down the street, I hear vibrating from the passenger side of the truck. Once I'm in the parking garage of my penthouse, I get out of my truck, opening the passenger side door. On the floor lies an iPhone. I pick it up, hitting the home button. The screen is full of all kinds of messages, some of the shit I didn't need to see at all. I pull down the notification center and then lift it back up so the screen will clear. Once all those nasty ass messages are gone, I'm left with a photo of Pretty Boy, smiling at me. Shit, he's fucking gorgeous.

What. . .the fuck. . .?

I resist the urge to throw the fucking phone across the parking lot, because I know if I lost my phone I wouldn't want somebody to break the shit. And I would want them to give it back. Shit, and I thought I wasn't gonna have to see him again. Guess I was wrong.

* * *

My fingers drum against the glass of the counter that I'm standing behind, following the tune of the screamo song that's playing throughout the store. I never realized how addicted I was to my phone until I didn't have it. The past few days have been absolute hell. I haven't had any way to contact anyone, which has led to my mother coming to pick me up from work. How freaking embarrassing is that? Luckily, Ichi got that dude who fucked his soul out to talk to his asshole of a friend and he agreed to bring my phone to my work.

My attention is drawn to the entrance of the store when the bell on the door chimes. My fingers stop their movements, and I'm sure my mouth is hanging open. The man who just walked through that door can only be described as _fine_. I don't mean just like good looking or whatever, I'm talking a _lip-moistening_ , _spine-tingling_ , _heart-stopping_ pleasure center. He's about six-two with this odd shade of shaggy hunter green hair. His skin is tanned and his large dark grey eyes take up half of his face, giving him this boyish look. The black tank top he's wearing shows off his toned arms and his grey skinny jeans hug his long legs. _Jesus_. I'd guess that he's about twenty-two, but I could be wrong. He looks young, but I bet he could lay it the fuck down. My staring session is interrupted by a familiar gravelly voice and I roll my eyes.

"Aye, faggot, quit lookin' at my son like that!"

Wait a minute.

Son?

I turn in the direction of the voice to see none other than The Sexy Pirate™. His wiry arms are crossed over his broad chest as he glares at me with his one eye. Might I say that he's looking rather glorious today; a white bandana covers his eye instead of an eyepatch, and he wears a white tank top and a pair of grey sweat pants. Lawd, that dick print. He's on the other side of the store and I can see it. Just fuck me up.

"I'm sorry, I ain't know someone would be stupid enough to have a kid with you," I throw at him sassily, crossing my own arms. He glides towards the counter, towering over me and continuing to glare.

"Look, I ain't have to bring ya dusty ass phone to ya but I did, so how boutcha keep ya smart ass comments to yerself."

Damn. I must be fucked up in the head, because no matter how much shit he talks to me I still think he's fucking sexier than all hell. I need Jesus.

"Whatever. Can you give me my phone, please?" I say, holding my hand out. He reaches into the pocket of his sweats and pulls my phone out, slapping it on my palm. "Thank you," I grumble, with much attitude.

"Yer not welcome. I catch ya givin' my boy them goo-goo eyes again, you gon' catch these hands, aight?"

"Oh whatever. How the hell was I supposed to know that? He looks like he's twenty-two," I say, turning my phone on. It immediately spazzes out with an influx of messages and I smirk. I'm getting some dick from somewhere tonight, because lord knows it's been way too long since I had some.

"Well, he ain't nothin' but fourteen, so keep that faggot nonsense to yerself." My eyes widen at that. Did he say _fourteen_? He's fourteen years old and he already looks like a grown ass man! Then again, his dad is at least seven feet tall, so I guess he had it coming.

"Okay, whatever. Are we done here?"

"Nah, my son wants something from this shitty ass store."

Well, that pisses me off more than anything he's said.

"Oh yeah? What's so shitty about it, huh?"

"You work here."

Never mind. _That_ pisses me off more than anything he's said.

"Look here, ya stickbug lookin' motherfucker. I ain't the one who dragged ya into that motherfucking bathroom, so if we have a motherfucking problem, we can solve it right the fuck now, because ya ain't gon' keep talkin' shit to me and I ain't gon' keep lettin' ya, aight?"

He looks mildly impressed by my outburst, but he doesn't say anything. He just walks off, presumably to find his mutant of a son. I'm so fucking irritated now. I've been subjected to some backwards ass homophobic nonsense in my life because of my flaming personality and my big mouth, but never have I been more irritated than I am right now. The thing that grinds my gears about this guy is that he talks all this shit, but he's constantly eyeing me. It pisses me off. He's obviously attracted to me, but he's letting his own stupidity and ignorance get in the way. It's so dumb.

I'm texting Ichigo about what happened when The Sexy Pirate™ and his first mate come to the counter. The boy lays a few Deadpool comics and a couple of volumes of manga on the counter, and I continue texting as I ring them up.

"Wow, I think I wanna talk to yer manager bout ya bein' on the phone while ya got customers," Captain Jack Sparrow comments, and I finish my text to Ichigo before I set my phone down, rolling my eyes as hard as I can.

"Oh yeah, lemme go get 'im," I say, stepping down off the platform and walking to the back. I immediately turn around and come back.

"Yer the manager?" I give him an "uh-duh" look and step back behind the register.

"This is my motherfucking store. It's eighteen twenty-six. Cash or debit?" He reaches for his wallet and pulls out a twenty, handing it to me. I snatch it from him, jabbing at the register's screen.

"This is your store? That's so cool!" I smile as I count out the change. The boy's voice is a lot more childish than he is and it's adorable. Too bad his dad's an ass. "But aren't you like nineteen or something?"

"Thanks, kid. That's really flattering, but I'm actually thirty," I reply, handing his dad's change to him. Both he and his father look flabbergasted when I reveal my age, which is the same response I get from most people. What can I say, my family ages really well. "I know, I'm old."

"That's okay, my dad's older but he actually looks it," the kid says, earning himself a smack to the back of the head.

"Boy, if you don't pick that shit up and get outta this store," Jack Sparrow says and I laugh a little. It reminds me of how my dad is with me. He gives me a final glare before he turns and heads for the door. "Keep talkin' and ya gon' be walkin'."

The kid picks up his bag, giving me a kind smile. "It was nice meeting you…?"

"Shinji." He reaches his hand out and I shake it. Damn, he's not even a full blown teenager and his hand is bigger than mine.

"I'm Nathaniel but everybody calls me Nino. My asshole dad's name is Nnoitra."

"Well, it was nice meetin' ya, Nino. Sorry I can't say the same 'bout yer dad." Just as I say that I hear a horn honking outside and Nino rolls his large eyes.

"See you around, Shinji," he says with a wave. I wave back and he leaves.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful, and I call Ichigo when I'm done ringing up my last customer. He tells me he'll pick me up so we can hang out at his place, and I clean up the store while I wait for him.

I've had this store since I was eighteen. My grandmother left me a rather large inheritance when she died, and I used it to start my business. It's called Sakanade, which was my grandmother's name, and it's mostly a comic book store, but I also sell manga and anime merchandise, because I love the shit. I guess I could consider myself rich, but I don't. I still live with my parents because I want to take care of them, and I don't have a car because I'm scared to drive. I guess that's a little sad for a thirty-year-old, but whatever. It's my life.

I'm counting the money in the drawer when a little piece of paper falls from between some of the twenties. I pick it up from the counter, inspecting it skeptically. It's a phone number. I don't recall flirting with anyone like that today. I lay the paper aside and finish counting the money and I put it in the safe. By the time I'm finished, Ichigo is strolling into the store.

"Boy have I got some shit to tell you," he says, and he looks rather vexed, so I'm guessing it has something to do with the dude who destroyed him the other night.

"Same. Lemme get my shit though," I respond, and Ichigo nods before I head to the back of the store grabbing my messenger bag. I grab the paper from the counter and Ichigo and I head out of the store.

"So, here's what happened…" Ichigo says, as we get in his car. I nod along as he talks, tapping the number on the paper into my phone and sending a message. "And then he says, 'oh, it's happenin' all smug and shit and I just…"

My phone vibrates, a message from the unknown number showing up,

 _U know who this is_

I swear to God. I hate this shit so much. I sigh as I text back,

 **Why did you give me your number?**

 _U know that too_

I purse my lips. I do know why, I just want him to say it. He probably won't though, so I just decide to ignore him.

 **Read at 9:37 p.m.**

* * *

I'm mad. And while I do have a tendency to be angry more often than not, this time there's an actual reason for it. I hate a lot of things, but hovering somewhere at the top of that list is being ignored. I fucking _hate_ that shit. I'm glaring at my phone when Grimm hits me in my shoulder.

"What the fuck, boy?" I yell, and Grimmjow laughs at me.

"Homie, yer zoned all the way out. What's up? Blondie still ain't text ya back?"

"How you know 'bout that?" I ask and Grimm laughs again, taking a swig of his beer.

"Ichigo told me."

"Since when are y'all such good friends?" I chide, bitterly, locking my phone and tossing it on the coffee table.

"We ain't. We fuckin', and occasionally we talk about shit, and he thought it was funny that his friend don't want shit to do wit'cha. I thought the shit was funny too, 'specially since ya been lookin' at ya phone like it's got a disease for the past week."

"Yer probably the worst friend anyone could ask for."

"Yer probably right. Ya know it's yer fault the dude don't like ya though, right?" I give him the side-eye but don't react otherwise. "Yer a fuckin' asshole, bruh. Ya made him suck yer dick and then ya treated 'im like trash afterwards, callin' 'im a faggot and shit. Honestly, he's better than me, 'cause I woulda beat yer gangly ass."

"What the fuck ever, Grimm. Don't act like yer better than me."

"I'm not. I'm just pointin' out where ya went wrong so ya can figure out how to make it right."

While I don't want to admit it, I know Grimm is right. It's just fuckin' scary being attracted to a man when I've been attracted to women my whole life. I guess I didn't have to treat Pretty Boy the way that I did, but I didn't know how else to react. Fuck, he probably hates me now.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?" I ask, and Grimm gives me a bored look.

"How the fuck do ya think, boy?" he responds, blandly before he gets up from the couch and heads for my kitchen.

Fuck, I do know.

Well, there goes the thing at the top of my list of things I hate.

Fuckin' apologizing.

* * *

 **Lol, he's not gonna apologize xD Anyways, thanks to everyone who's reading this; and to clear up any confusion on the subject, yes, I am black lol. Thanks again ^_^**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	4. We Fuckin' or nah?

**Chapter Four** **:** _ **We Fuckin'. . .or nah?**_

Ichigo is so fucking petty. Like I already kinda knew that, but it's like way worse than I initially thought. He literally has to have the last word about everything. It's so annoying, but at the same time it's sexy as hell. Am I a freak? I must be, because that sounds fucked up. All I know for sure is that I wanna fuck him again. He's so damn fine, and the way he talks in the bed drives me crazy, especially that "daddy" shit. Fuck, I ain't never been with nobody like him. The only thing keeping me from fucking him again is him. He's so damned stubborn. It's like every time I bring it up he either ignores me or says some hateful shit. It doesn't matter though. I am a very rich man. I have resources. I am going to fuck him again, no matter what he thinks.

I stroll from the elevator in my company's building making my way to my assistant's desk, where he sits typing on his computer at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Hana, I need you to do something for me."

"When don't you, sir?" he asks, without even looking up from whatever he's doing.

"Aight, keep sassin' me, now," I say, and Hanatarou just laughs as he continues to type on his computer.

"What do you need, sir?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

"Name?"

"I only know his first name."

"You're killing me, sir. You're really killing me."

"I'ma be literally killin' ya if ya keep givin' me all this lip."

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme that name."

"Ichigo."

"Alright, give me half an hour."

I nod before I head into my office, sitting down at my desk and looking over my schedule for the day. Shit, I'm fucking booked to the max. This is the part of my job that I really hate. Unfortunately, it comes with it; can't make the money without making the meetings, and I love the money. Bitches love the money too, and I love bitches. Sike! We don't love these hoes! Fuck you thought?

I'm wrapping up a conference call with a potential buyer when Hanatarou steps into my office. I hold up my finger so he'll wait until I'm done.

"Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Johnson. We'll be in touch." I hang up the phone and gesture for Hana to come sit. Once he does, he tosses some papers on my desk.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, twenty-seven-year-old ER Physician at Kindred. Graduated top of his class from Georgetown Medical School. No kids, no in-state relatives. Would you like to see his medical records?"

"Nah, it ain't that deep. Can you get his work schedule though?" Hanatarou raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"I thought it wasn't that deep?"

"Just get the damn schedule and quit bein' so fuckin' mouthy." Hana laughs before he gives a mock salute and leaves the room. I pick up my cell, scrolling through the notifications on the screen until I get to one I'm actually interested in. It's from this chick I been fuckin' with for a while, Tier. I open the message, grinning at the screen. It's a picture of her with her legs spread wide and the caption,

 _My pussy tastes like Pepsi cola_

I laugh at that before I text her back,

 **Nah, but it don't taste like Coke either. Sup?**

 _What are you doing tonight?_

 **You, probably**

She responds with a bunch of emojis that basically equate to the message, _I'ma suck your dick_ , just as Hana comes back into my office and lays Ichigo's work schedule out on my desk. I thank him, and he leaves. I scan the document, noting that he's at work right now, and it's almost time for his break. I press the button linking me to the intercom on Hanatarou's desk.

"Hana, cancel my three o'clock."

"Yes, sir. May I ask why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

* * *

I am so mad at myself for missing work the other day. Not only did I get chewed out by my freak of a boss, Mayuri, but one of the other doctors was taking care of one of my patients and they freaking messed up. I don't even know what happened, but now I'm stuck doing fucking nursing duties. Like can Mayuri even do this? I am a certified medical physician, goddamnit! I did not do a damn four-year residency in Guatemala to be giving old men sponge baths. Fuck that.

On top of all of this, that _fuckhead_ Grimmjow will not leave me alone. I knew it was a bad idea to message him, but Shinji needed his phone. I hate him. I hate him so much, and I swear to all things holy that if he sends me one more photo of his dick, I am gonna find him and chop the thing off my damned self. Of course I was right about his dick being bomb. Fucker had my ass limping. But he is an insufferable assdick, and I want nothing to do with him. Not even Shinji's prodding could convince me to keep fucking around with him. He can go to hell.

I've never been more ready for a break in my life. My phone vibrates in my pocket as I make my way to the break room. I roll my eyes. I don't even want to look at it. I'm almost one hundred percent sure it's that idiot, and I do not want to deal with him right now. Once I'm in the break room, I grab my sandwich from the fridge, heading over to the vending machine to get a drink. My phone vibrates again, and I pull it out, if only to be sure that I'm right. Oh look, I was wrong.

 _Yylfordt Granz: Bby wyd tonight?_

 _Yylfordt Granz: I kno u see dis_

I roll my eyes. Damn, I fucking hate the way he texts. It's not that it really matters, because it doesn't, but it just looks so stupid. Like there's no reason to use abbreviations anymore. Phones have full keyboards now, so just type the damned words.

 **What do you want?**

 _U_

Ugh.

Okay, I don't have a problem with Yylfordt. I actually kind of like him. He's fine, funny, and a good fuck. I'm just not in the mood to be dealing with anyone. Grimmjow has pissed me off to the highest of heights.

 **Not tonight. I'm not in the mood.**

 _Ight_

See? Isn't that nice? I tell him no, and he's cool about it. Bless that child. I'm about to tear into my sandwich when my phone vibrates again. This time it is Grimmjow, and my previous statement still stands; if I see his dick in this message, I'm chopping it the fuck off.

 _Come here_

What? I swear to God he is so fucking stupid. I'm ready to fucking eat and if he keeps bothering me. . .

 _I know you ain't ignoring me_

 **What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to eat**

 _I said come here_

 **What the hell are you talking about?**

 _Come outside_

I groan as I get up from my seat, flinging the door to the break room open. I'm cursing under my breath but it's all cut off when I see him standing across the hall, leaning against the wall looking like - _oh my God why is he so fucking fine_? Is it me, or has he gotten even finer since the last time I saw him? His hair is pushed back with a few pieces hanging over his forehead; he's wearing black slacks and a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and no tie. I can almost envision those muscular arms and that cut abdomen under that shirt, and don't get me started on that dick. Have mercy.

"You enjoyin' yaself, baby?" his deep, sinful voice inquires and my eyes snap up to meet smiling blue ones. I roll my eyes.

"Don't fucking call me baby."

"Aight, but you can still call me daddy if you want to."

My face burns, and I turn to leave but a strong grip around my wrist stops me. I whip around, wrenching my wrist from his grasp.

"Don't fucking touch me, Grimmjow." He bites his lip, and damn it's so sexy. I can literally feel myself melting at the sight.

"I love to hear you say my name. Though I love hearing you scream it more." He gives me a filthy, lustful look as he walks towards me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. "Ya sure ya don't want me to touch ya, baby?" he whispers in my ear, and I bite my lip as his big hand slides down to my ass, gripping it hard.

"S-stop," I almost whine, and I hate myself for letting him get to me like this.

"Ya really want me to stop?"

"No," I say instantly. That's my dick talking, because my brain is screaming for me to get as far away from this fuckboy as I can, as fast as I can. He's so fine though, and he smells so good, and fuck he's kissing my neck. Shit, I almost forgot where I am. I quickly push him away, looking around to make sure no one saw us. Once I'm sure the coast is clear, I glare at him. "How the fuck did you find out where I work?"

"Don't matter," he says, as he pushes me through the break room's doorway, closing the door behind us and locking it.

"It does fucking matter, and you better get out of here right now, because I don't know what you think is about to happen, but it's not happening!"

"Oh it's happenin'. C'mere," he responds, not at all affected by my outburst. He uses one of his long fingers to gesture for me to go to him, but I don't. I am a man, damn it. "C'mon baby. I know you want me."

He's so right, but I can't let him win. Or can I? Alright, I swear after this one I'm done. Cross my heart. I cross the room and grab the front of his shirt, crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. I can feel him smirking into the kiss, but I don't care. I pull away from him, speaking against his lips,

"I only have thirty minutes of my break left."

"I only need twenty."

He picks me up abruptly, and I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the table and lays me down on it. He palms me through the thin fabric of my scrubs, and I bite my fist to keep from moaning out loud. He pushes my shirt up, immediately attacking my nipples, licking and biting them, driving me completely insane. He tugs at the waistband of my pants, and I lift my ass up so he can pull them down along with my boxer-briefs. He doesn't waste any time, and he licks the precum from the tip of my dick before he takes half of it in his mouth.

"Ugh, fuck," I groan, before I slap my hand over my mouth. That was loud as hell. If I don't calm the fuck down, we're gonna get caught before we get to the good part. But how am I supposed to calm down when he's hollowing his cheeks and letting my dick slide to the back of his throat? I can't. I grip his soft blue hair, my mouth falling open as waves of pleasure rack through my body. "Fuck, Grimmjow, fuck me." He slides my dick out of his mouth, slowly and my back arches off the table slightly.

"With pleasure," he says, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He straightens up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He douses three of his fingers, pushing the first one in knuckle deep.

"More, please, more," I moan, and he chuckles. He leans down so his mouth is next to my ear as he slides his second finger inside me and starts to scissor them.

"Yer a greedy lil cockslut, aintcha?" I nod almost frantically, gripping his shoulders to give myself leverage as I move my hips against his fingers. He adds the third one and twists them inside me, managing to brush my prostate.

"Oh fuck, just fucking fuck me already," I groan, and it doesn't take long before I hear the sound of the condom being ripped open and I feel the tip of his dick pressing against my entrance. He smirks, and I pull him towards me, urging him to go ahead and get inside.

"Hold your breath," he husks, and this time I listen. I inhale just as he sheaths himself inside me completely in one thrust; I exhale a drawn out moan as he sets a brutal pace, the entire upper half of my body arching away from the table.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," I growl under my breath, the pleasure clouding my senses and making me see stars. "Oh fuck, daddy, yes!"

"Fuck yer so fuckin' sexy," he whispers in my ear, biting at the lobe. My eyes roll shut, my breathing labored as he pounds into me ferociously. It's almost as if I can feel his dick in my stomach. I know that's not possible, but he's going so deep and hard that I literally feel like my soul is going to leave my body.

"Daddy, you're so good," I whine, pulling at the fabric of his shirt. He lifts me up, kissing me hungrily as he continues his fast pace in and out of me. The change of position causes his length to stroke my prostate perfectly, and I bite down on his lip to keep from screaming. He pulls away giving me a heated glare; I guess he's supposed to be mad, but he only looks sexy to me.

"I ain't into that kinky shit," he says, and I laugh, but it's cut off by a particularly hard stab to my prostate.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum, daddy."

"You gon' cum?" I nod frantically and he smirks. "Cum then."

"Touch me," I moan, and he shakes his head, grinning maniacally.

"Nah. You gon' cum from nothin' but this dick," he growls, and on God, my entire body quakes just from the sound of his voice and with a few more harsh thrusts, I'm coming all over myself. Grimmjow comes soon after, but I barely register it, because I'm completely out of it. He pulls out and I assume he's getting rid of the condom. "Fuck, that was fuckin' hotter than all hell."

"Yeah," is all I manage to say.

"Aight, I ain't even boutta lie. Yer ass is the best ass I had in a long time. Yer fine as fuck, that mouth is filthy and that shit turns me the fuck on. So, Ichigo -" He leans over where I'm still lying motionless on the table, his grin sexy and somewhat dangerous. "we fuckin', or nah?"

This is a terrible time for him to be asking me such a life altering question. Like, of course I want to keep fucking him, but at what cost? At what cost? He's such an ass and he's so annoying, but that dick tho. . .this is too hard.

"Let me think about it," I say as I sit up, but he shakes his head.

"Think long, think wrong. C'mon Ichi, I'm offering you the chance to get good dick on the regular. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Um, I'm sure I can get dick anytime I want to," I say as I straighten my clothes. Fuck my life, there's come on my shirt.

"Yeah, but ya can't get _this_ dick," he says, and he's right. His dick is so bomb, and it's not like he's asking me to hang out with him. "So I'll ask you again, Ichigo; are we fuckin'. . .or nah?" I give one epic eye roll and heave a sigh.

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"We're fucking. That's all, alright?"

"Aight," he says, grinning like he's just won the lottery. "Later, Ichi."

With that, he's gone. I look at my sandwich that's still on the table, and I honestly don't even want it anymore, but I know I'll be dying by the time I get off so I eat it and throw away my trash. It's not until I get to the room where a patient is waiting for me to check their vitals that I realize something.

There's a camera in the break room.

* * *

"Ya know better than to get all comfortable in my bed, Bel."

I jam my finger into the return key again, trying to get my email to recognize my fucking password for the second time. Harribel is naked and sprawled out in the sheets, and I can hear her breathing starting to slow as sleep almost consumes her. I ain't about that shit.

Finally breaching the login page, my inbox appears and I feverishly open the new message from Hanatarou, praying he's found what I asked for. The air conditioning kicks on again and the cool air whips at the skin on my chest, exposed under the open front of my work shirt. Slipping my cigarette between my lips, I scroll through the page.

As my mind works over the text, I hear a sigh as fabric slides against itself. Soon, a pair of slender, tanned fingers are pulling my Parliament from my mouth. I turn to see Harribel standing completely undressed, body caressed by the light of the city outside, as she gives me a once over and drags.

"Chivalry most certainly _is_ dead," she hums sarcastically, her deep alto even as she turns and heads for the bathroom. I just scoff; she knows what this is. Finally able, I return to the email.

 _His father went to Johns Hopkins for medical school. Damn. Whole family of nerds._

Call me a stalker. A control freak. A fucking unbalanced man, I don't know, I'm wondering too. But every time I touch - no, I even so much as _think_ about touching - that lithe, orange haired, deviant of a man, I find myself wanting more. Of his body, his moans, his cries, and now his past. His memories, maybe. So I might have asked Hana to go on a little informational expedition. I may have even mentioned my blithe indifference of using less than conventional methods. And there is a chance that I even bit my lip as I asked.

Nothing makes fuckin' sense anymore.

"Kurosaki Ichigo...the one protector. Big name for a kid with traffic cone colored hair."

I whip around vehemently to find Harribel standing behind me, cigarette gone and clothes reassembled as she eyes a picture of the guy who's fucking with my very identity.

"Fuck off, Harri-wait, what?" She sighs quietly and gives me that normal, apathetic stare as she takes another one of my cigarettes from the pack and lights it.

"I speak Japanese, moron. 'Ichi', meaning 'first' or 'one', also commonly known as good luck in the name of a first born son. 'Go', meaning a protector or guardian. That's the interpretation of the kanji for his name. Who is he anyway?"

I growl as her words set in and my first thought to myself is along the lines of romanticism.

"Fuckin' nobody. Now show yourself to the door, I'm occupied."

"With this boy, obviously. Doesn't sound like he's a nobody to me. Or maybe he's just someone to you."

"I said, fuck off Bel."

"For such a 'grown ass man'," she emphasizes with air quotations, "you can certainly be touchy." I simply glare at her, knowing my face verges on a full-out snarl and not giving a single shit. She saunters to the door, picking up her keys and wallet and shoving them into her pocket as she opens the door to my bedroom. She taunts me one last time before she lets it fall closed behind her. "I suppose even the wolf mates for life."

 _Dammit._

Ignoring her rather uncomfortable observation, I turn back to the computer screen. Along with his impressive background of study at Georgetown, he had traveled abroad for his residency to Guatemala, implying that he spoke at least Spanish if not other languages. Even after seeing him controlled by his most base instincts, I can't help but think the kid is rather impressive.

But why would I care either way? Being a well educated intellectual has never been in my criteria for fucking. So what about it makes me want to call him and pound him into a mattress? It's fucking maddening. I'm about to harshly click out of the email and retreat outside when my eye is caught by something at the bottom of the page.

 _Mother: Deceased._

 _Paternal grandparents: Deceased._

 _Maternal grandparents: Unknown._

 _Maternal or paternal aunts/uncles/cousins: N/A._

As I read those words I feel myself frown. He can't be _that_ alone, can he? His only living relatives his dad and two sisters? Something about that just doesn't sit right. Makes my stomach turn, my chest tighten.

I don't like that at fuckin' all.

I hastily close the laptop and stand, pivoting left and walking out to the veranda and lighting up as I lean against the cool railing. I chose this place because of the gorgeous view of the Bank of America building in downtown Atlanta, an image I had always marveled at since I was a child.

Tonight the bright lights just make the rest of the city seem that much darker.

* * *

This is it. I'm fucking dead. It's been a few days since Grimmjow and I fucked in the break room of my work, and my boss has yet to say anything. I know he saw it. I know he knows. He's just making me sweat because he's a fucking asshole. I hate this shit so much; like if he's gonna fire me, I wish he would just go ahead and do it so I can start looking for another job. I'm gonna beat Grimmjow's ass for this, I swear.

It's not until around halfway through my shift that I get the page to Mayuri's office.

 _Shit, shit, shit_ , I freak out internally as I approach his door and knock. _Okay, just start apologizing and crying. No, no, play it cool._

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I ask once I sit down in front of his desk. His odd colored eyes are cool and calculating as he looks me over. He's such a fucking creep.

"Dr. Kurosaki, where are you right now?" he asks, and I look at him skeptically.

"A. . .hospital. . .?"

"Correct. And what exactly is it that we do here?" Where the hell is he going with this? Oh my god, just fire me already!

"We, uh, treat illness and injury," I respond.

"Correct again. So you must not be as dull as I'd thought you were."

 _I'll kick your ass. I'll kick your mom's ass. I'll kick your dog's ass. Come for me again, you Bilbo Baggins lookin' motherfucker._

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand what you're asking," I say, and Mayuri frowns.

"It was brought to my attention yesterday that you seemed to forget where you were. As you know, we do not condone fraternization on the premises of this institution, even during down time."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me -"

"I do. You're a filthy whore."

I'm about to get real mad in this office, but then I notice the look in his eyes, and I still. He's looking at me like he wants to eat me. Oh. Hell. No.

"Umm, where exactly are you going with this? Like am I fired or. . .?"

"You could be. Or you could use this time to. . .redeem yourself." He grins dangerously, and instead of it turning me on like Grimmjow's does, it makes me feel sick to my stomach. Mayuri rises from his seat and comes around to the front of his desk, sitting down in front of me. I can already see the tent in his slacks and that's when I snap out of the shocked daze that I'm in.

Nope. I'm out.

"Well, guess I'm fired then, have a lovely day, Director Kurotsuchi. Thank you for this gracious opportunity," I say, the words rushing out of my mouth as I metaphorically shove breadsticks into my purse. I nearly sprint out of the room, running to the locker room and grabbing my stuff. Once I clock out, I find my phone, dialing Shinji's number.

"What the hell, Ichi? I'm in the middle of somethin'."

"Can you get the dick outta your ass for a second? This is important," I say, crassly as I walk toward my car.

"I was actually ordering for the store, but it's nice to know ya think so highly of me." He sounds sarcastic, but I know him. I hurt his feelings.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Shin. Just. . .can you call me back when you're done? I'm really freaking out." Shinji sighs.

"Yeah. Gimme twenty."

I'm on a fucking roll today, ain't I? First I get fired, then I manage to hurt the one person who's literally always there for me because of my nasty attitude. What's next?

As if the lord himself actually has a personal vendetta against me, my phone starts to ring, Grimmjow's name appearing on the screen. I almost don't answer it, but then I remember that it's his fault that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I swipe the screen and place the phone next to my ear.

"You motherfucker," I growl, and Grimmjow laughs. _He laughs_. I hate him so much.

"If ya moms is bad, I could be," he chides, and if it weren't for the fact that what he said is absolutely disgusting, I'd be turned on by how sexy his voice sounds over the phone.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You, baby," he says, easily, and I hate the way that he can make me shudder just by changing his tone. "Come see me so I can give you this dick."

My eyes are gonna roll right outta my head, I swear.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I just got fired for fucking you, so you and your dick are the last thing on my mind right now," I respond as I slide into the driver's seat of my car.

"Shit, for real?" he asks.

"Yes. I could've stayed, but I ain't down with letting creeps feel me up just so I can keep a job."

"Come see me," he says again, as if I haven't just gotten through telling him no.

"The fuck, no!"

"No, I'm serious. Just come by my office. Take this address down. I have a job for you." I scoff loudly. "Not that kind of job, unless ya want it to be."

"I don't," I sigh as I punch the address in my GPS as he rattles it off. "Okay, what floor are you on?"

"Take the elevator all the way to the top, and it'll be the door straight down the corridor."

"Okay."

"See you soon, Ichi."

After he hangs up I start to think. This could be a trap, but it could also be a job, and I need one. Bills don't pay themselves, and I was never one to fuck somebody just so they'll pay my bills. I fuck because I like it and because I want to. It's on my terms. That's why I said no to Mayuri, but then again that's also because he's creepy as fuck.

I park my car next to the curb in front of the tall building. Once I step out, I glance up at the sign on the front. Jaegerjaquez Inc. Now why does that sound familiar? I shrug the thought off and head into the building, following Grimmjow's directions. The elevator doors slide open, and I see a door all the way at the end of the long corridor. I'm almost at the door when I hear a soft voice call to me.

"Excuse me?" I turn to see a mousy looking man with large eyes and pitch black hair.

"Hi. Um, I'm here to see Grimmjow. This is his office, no?" I swear to god if he gave me a fake address as a prank I'm gonna punch him so hard his teeth will bleed.

"Yes it is. I just wanted to tell you that you are absolutely breathtaking. I can see why Mr. Jaegerjaquez is so obsessed with you." I raise an eyebrow at that. Grimmjow's obsessed with me? Nah, I think he's just obsessed with my ass.

"Well that's very flattering, uh. . .?"

"Hanatarou."

"Right. Nice to meet you. Is that jackass in there?" Hanatarou nods with a chuckle and I smile kindly at him before I turn the knob on the door to Grimmjow's office. He was kinda cute in a sweet, innocent way. Maybe I'll get them digits on the way out. It's been awhile since I've topped anyone.

I hear Grimmjow's voice before I actually see him. He's talking on the phone, and whatever he's talking about seems very important. Once I do see him, I almost go weak in the knees. Almost. His feet are propped on his desk, and he balances the phone between his ear and shoulder, his gruff baritone piercing the air as he speaks in an eloquent and business-like tone that I didn't know he possessed. It somehow makes him even sexier than usual. He looks like a fucking god. He gestures for me to sit down in front of his desk, and I do as he wraps up his phone conversation.

"I will transfer you to my assistant to schedule an appointment to negotiate the details. No, thank you. Good day." Once he hangs up the phone, he turns his attention to me, a serious look on his face that I haven't seen before. "Today is your lucky day, Ichigo. I just had to fire one of my pharmacologists, and I need someone to replace him. Here's your starting salary. You can work your way up from here, and there's a twenty percent yearly bonus." He slides a piece of paper across his desk and I pick it up and read it, the zeroes on the page making me dizzy. Just fuck me up.

"Okay, I'll do it. When do I start?"

"You can start training on Monday." I nod and get up to leave as he starts typing something on his laptop. I half expected him to make some lewd comment about fucking me into the desk.

I mean I wouldn't exactly _mind_ if he said that...

Shit what the fuck is wrong with me? I make my way to the door, not looking back as Grimmjow starts another phone conversation. Once I'm back in the hall, I see the mousy assistant sitting at his desk, typing at the speed of light. I smirk. Yes, I'm definitely in the topping mood today.

* * *

 **Thanks so much to my good friend kurokun for all her help with this chapter. She's rad :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	5. What's My Name?

**Chapter Five** **:** _ **What's my name?**_

"Dad? Daaaaaaaaaaad? Daddaddaddaddad? DAD!"

"WHAT BOY?!" I yell, causing Nino to almost jump outta his skin. Serves him right for waking me up.

"I'm hungry," he complains. I roll my eye, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"Gimme a fuckin' minute, aight?" Nino nods grinning and leaving my room. A few seconds later I hear the television in the living room. Lil' spoiled brat.

I've made a lotta mistakes in my thirty-two years of life, but if there's one thing I can say for sure that I'm proud of, it's my son, Nathaniel Maurice Gilga. He gets on my nerves running his mouth, but he got that from his mother, and he got it honest. Like my son, I've pretty much always looked a lot older, especially when I was young. I was six-five by the time I was fifteen, and I didn't stop growing until I was twenty.

I met Nino's mother at a party when I was seventeen. Of course Grimmjow was with me, and neither of us had any business being there, but back then we did a lotta shit we ain't have no business doing. Anyway, his mom was the finest bitch in the whole party and Grimmjow and I made a bet on who could smash first. I won; she had a thing for height, and Grimmjow hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. Three months later, she was calling me and telling me I was gonna be a dad. The thing was, I had lied about my age and told her I was twenty-two. I was still in high school. How was I supposed to take care of a kid? Of course my mother was pissed at me, but she was always pissed because I was always doing stupid shit. She told me I'd better figure something out because there was no way I was leaving that poor defenseless girl alone with a baby. My only thought was, _you don't know Nel_.

There's a lotta words that could be used to describe Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck (beautiful, gorgeous, astonishing, ghetto, ratchet, thot, etc.), but defenseless is not one of those words. She was three years older than me, and she was in college. How pissed was she that she'd gotten pregnant by some teenager? Extremely pissed. So pissed, in fact that she came to my house and basically dragged me across my front lawn, baby bump and all. That was the first time I'd gotten my ass beaten, but it was only because she was a woman and she was pregnant. Any other motherfucker trying that shit would've been cleaning their entrails outta my grass and then cutting the shit.

I slide out of my bed, going into my bathroom to piss and brush my teeth. Once I'm done, I head into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. Ain't shit in there. Who got time to be grocery shopping? Not I.

"Aye, boy!" I call, sitting down at the island and lighting a cigarette from the pack I keep in what should be a fruit bowl, but fuck that fufu lame shit. When Nino doesn't appear before me, I get irritated. "Boy!"

"What?"

Whom?

I get up from my chair then, making my way to the living room. Nino's playing _GTA V_ , which I told him not to be playing. I walk over to the entertainment center, finding the cord for the PS4 and ripping it out of the socket. Nino protests loudly, but ask me if I give a damn. Here's a hint: I don't.

"Fuck I tell you 'bout that 'what' shit, boy?" I say, and he crosses his arms, pouting like his damned mother. "Take yer ol' biscuit head ass in the room and get dressed so we can go to IHOP." He pops his lips, and I almost have a flashback. "Do that shit again, and you'll be havin' a knuckle sandwich for breakfast. Actin' like yer damn mama. Get'cho stanky ass in the shower."

I hear him mumble under his breath as he makes his way to his room, but I ignore it. I finish my cigarette and head back to my bathroom for a quick shower. When I'm finished, I towel off and go to my room, changing into a white tee and a pair of black basketball shorts. I tie a black bandana around my head to cover my eye and put on some socks and a pair of Nike slides and leave my room, heading back to the kitchen to grab my keys and my cigarettes from the "fruit bowl".

"Nino! Bring yer ass," I yell as I make my way towards the front door. Nino appears a few seconds later, looking like some kinda faggoty hipster. I gotta stop letting Grimm buy him all these fufu lame ass sweaters and tight ass skinny jeans. I roll my eye when he slips a white beanie on his head, adjusting it in the mirror next to the door. "Ol' lame ass."

"How you gon' call me lame, when you wearin' slides?" he asks, as we get in the truck. I start the engine, lighting a cigarette and rolling the windows down.

"Shut'cho punk ass up. Over there lookin' like a Abercrombie reject."

We go back and forth with each other for the ten minute ride to IHOP. It's always like this, but we don't mean any harm. My son is the most important person in the world to me, besides my mother, who I need to call soon.

Once we pull up in IHOP's parking lot, I find a space and park the car and Nino and I head inside. We wait for a waitress to seat us; after a few minutes, a cute girl with red-orange hair and big ass tits comes bouncing up to us. She immediately starts giving the boy the gaga-eyes, and his arrogant ass of course eats that shit up. I frown.

"He fourteen," I say, and the girl's face instantly reddens and she stammers an apology as she guides us to a table. Once she's taken our orders, she disappears and Nino groans.

"Dad, why you always gotta fuck my game up?" I bust out laughing, causing a few old people to give me looks.

"Fuck you know 'bout game, boy? Only game you got is Scrabble."

"Man, you just mad 'cause she won't lookin' at yer old ass."

"Uh-huh. Bet I can get 'er number though."

"Bet'chu can't."

"Aight I got twenty on it right now," I say, pulling my wallet out and tossing a twenty on the table. Nino follows suit.

"Also if I win, you gotta let me play _GTA_."

"Done."

When the girl returns to our table with our drinks, she's still flustered.

"I'm so sorry sir, really I am," she says, but I just wave her off easily, offering a smile.

"Don't worry yer pretty little head 'bout that. He can't help it; he got it honest," I say, gesturing toward myself. She looks between Nino and me, her wide eyes somehow getting wider.

"He's your. . .son? I thought you were brothers."

"Well aren't you the charmer?" I croon with a wink, and she giggles, blushing furiously. I hear a scoff behind me, and I turn around to see Blondie and Orangey both giving me stank looks. Blondie rolls his eyes at me and flips his hair before he turns his attention to the waitress.

"Do yaself a favor and keep it movin', honey. He's a grade A asshole," he says, glaring at me. I glare right back as he saunters by with his friend in tow and the two of them sit at a booth a few away from ours. Fuckin' faggots piss me off.

"Do you know them?" the waitress asks, and I'm getting ready to deny it when Nino's ol' stupid ass says,

"Oh yeah! That's the guy who owns Sakanade; I'ma say hey." He gets up from the booth and walks to where the other two are sitting. The waitress gives me a onceover before she walks away. Now I'm really pissed.

Not only has he ignored me completely, but he has the nerve to just show up and fuck my game up? I should fight him right now in the middle of this restaurant, but I'm not gonna be that person. Instead, I brood as I watch Nino talk to the fairy duo and wait for the waitress to bring our food back. I want to tell my son to come back, but I don't want to look petty, even though he was petty af for fucking with me like that. Who gave him the right?

After a little while, a different waitress comes to our table; she's cute with short blonde hair and bright green eyes, but her tits aren't half as big as the other one. She smiles at me, setting down the plates.

"Let me know if you need anything else, sir," she says, her voice raspy, but still sweet. I smirk.

"Well, I would like to know yer name. . .?" She gives me a look that says she's so not having any of my bullshit.

"There's a reason Orihime didn't bring you your food, dude. Plus, I know you. You're Grimmjow's friend."

"I'on' know you," I respond, and she shrugs.

"Doesn't matter. Not like I'd downgrade to _you_ after fucking him," she says as she walks away, and I almost say something back but at this point I think it'd be pretty pointless.

"Nino! Get'cho ass over here and eat this goddamn food so we can go," I holler down at him. Nino comes to the table, picking up his plate.

"I'ma eat with them, okay? They said you can come too, but I mean, you ain't got to." With that, he heads back to their table, sitting down next to the safety cone.

Yeah, like I'ma go over there and subject myself to those two fucking faggots. Then again, I don't wanna leave my son wit 'em either. Fuck. With a groan, I pick up my plate and head for their table, sliding into the booth next to Blondie. Orangey smirks at me and I wanna punch him in his twink ass mouth.

"Nice of you to join us, Captain," he says, and I just roll my eye. I dig into my scrambled eggs as Nino talks to the other two males. When I reach for the salt shaker, Blondie's delicate fingers wrap around my wrist stopping me.

"I think ya got more than enough salt already, babe," he says, cheekily, causing the other members of the table to erupt with boisterous laughter. I snatch my wrist out of his grasp, frowning deeply. I mumble a "fuck this shit" under my breath before I stand up to return to my previous table; Blondie grabs my wrist again, pulling me back down next to him. "Stop being a heaping pile of sodium, Nnoi. It's not that deep."

I wanna cuss him the fuck out, but something about the way he said my name has me keeping my mouth shut. I turn back and he looks up at me, but not with the smug, shit eatin' grin that I expected. He just looks. . .tired. He lets go of my wrist and pulls his hand back, setting it in his lap. The redheaded twink gives him this weird look and something I don't like wraps around my esophagus and squeezes.

And my dumb ass self sits back down.

Fuckin' oblivious little brat of mine keeps the conversation going, prattling on about not shit just like his damned mama, but as I watch the others I can tell it ain't normal. The blond faggot's smiles are kinda pinched-like, and Orangey just keeps giving him these weird ass side glances. I try to focus on my damn food and just make shit quick, but I make the mistake of glancing up once.

Blondie is looking at me, lips pushed out as he chews on the corner of his cheek, and he's giving me that same fucking look from before. No blind hatred, no sadistic, lecherous lust, none of the shit that I would _think_ this guy would be shootin' my way. He just seems tired - no, he looks exhausted. I let myself look longer than I should because at this point the shit storm is already rolling down-fuckin'-hill and this time I see something else, too. I don't know what it is.

But it's the thing that's gripping my damn trachea and I hate it.

He turns away before I can think anything else and I go back to my hash browns like not a damn thing just occurred when I realize that for the first time in my whole life I have lost my appetite. I let my fork fall to my plate, pulling too many bills from my wallet and putting them on the table before standing and heading to the door.

"Nino, got places to be, let's fuckin' go."

"But Dad, I'm not done."

"I'on' care. Bring yer ass."

As I reach the door, I hear Nino mumbling under his breath about how unfair I am and I roll my eye. He doesn't understand what's going on between me and that blond. Quite frankly, I don't understand either. I'm so fucking confused, because the look in his eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything but longing, and that's the scariest shit I've seen in awhile.

* * *

I flip through the pages of an old volume of _InuYasha_ that I've had since I was like fifteen, sighing loudly. I've just opened the store, so there isn't really much going on, and I'm a little bored. No matter what I do though, I can't get a certain one-eyed jerk out of my head. It's like he's got some kind of hold on me, but I really don't know why. We haven't interacted much since that encounter at Lucid, and the interactions we have had haven't been exactly friendly or even pleasant for that matter. I don't know. I talked to Ichi about it, and he of course thinks that I should just leave Nnoitra alone, but I don't know if I want that. I know deep down that I've always wanted what I can't have, and that's probably why I find him so attractive despite his nasty attitude; it may even be _because_ of his nasty attitude. I'm fucked up, huh?

I've pretty much always been attracted to "bad boys", and yeah it's cliché as hell, but it's true. I don't really understand why; I didn't have a bad childhood or anything, and my relationship with my father has always been pretty stable. For some reason despite that though, I've always been drawn to guys that I know won't be any good. For instance, take my first boyfriend, Ginjou.

I met Ginjou when I was sixteen and he was twenty. I know what you're thinking; he was too damn old for me, and you're right. But I was young and dumb, and fell for the first thing anybody said to me, which happened to be, "you have gorgeous eyes". No one had ever given me a compliment like that, so I was basically putty in his hands. He was good looking, and he had a nice car and money; I thought he was the shit. I was the only person that couldn't see what Ginjou was really doing to me.

I wasn't a virgin when I met Ginjou, since I started messing around with guys when I was fourteen, but he was the first guy I fucked that was over eighteen. He basically changed my young life; to say I wasn't ready would be an understatement. So of course when he was giving me good dick on the regular and showering me with attention and gifts I wasn't thinking about any of the other shit he was doing. Like for instance, every waking moment that I wasn't in school, I spent with him. Sometimes it was because I wanted to be with him, but other times, it was because I _had_ to be with him or he'd get angry at me. It got so bad that I couldn't even hang out with Ichigo because Ginjou thought there was something going on between us. Of course Ichi told me that Ginjou was an asshole, but I just took it as him being jealous because his relationship wasn't as "cool" as mine since he was dating that bum Starrk. It wasn't until a particularly bad argument with Ginjou that I started to see things for the way that they were.

Ginjou had gotten mad at me because I hung out with Ichigo and our other friends, Rukia and Tesra. He started yelling at me, and of course I was yelling back because I have a big ass mouth. I didn't realize just how mad he was until I was on the ground; he'd slapped me so hard that I could feel my cheek swelling almost instantly. He immediately started apologizing and telling me that he'd only done it because I'd made him so angry; if I just didn't make him angry anymore, then I wouldn't have to worry about him hitting me. The next day, he took me on a shopping spree and all was forgiven. Of course that wasn't the end of him hitting me though. It got progressively worse until one day we got into an intense argument outside my house; I'd told him that I was tired of him using me as a punching bag and that I wanted out. He, of course was having none of it and started yelling at me, gripping me by my shirt collar and screaming in my face. I was scared out of my wits; I was way too young to be dealing with something like that.

Luckily for me, my mom pulled up in the yard right then, and she was having none of the bullshit, pulling her .38 out from under the driver's seat of her car and yelling for Ginjou to get the hell out of her yard. He threw me to the ground in his haste to get in his car, and I ended up fracturing my wrist, but it could've been much worse. Needless to say after that I've been a little reluctant to be in a relationship. In fact, I haven't had a serious relationship since, and I only came close with Slick Hair before I found out about his girlfriend. I know what kind of guy I'm attracted to, and I know the consequences; that's why I'm so elusive and it's impossible to tie me down.

So what's so different about Nnoitra? I know he's an asshole, but there's something else underneath all that macho; I wanna know what it is. That in itself scares me like crazy. I can't remember the last time I wanted to _know_ someone besides in the biblical sense, but I do though. I want to know things about Nnoitra, and I want him to know things about me. What the fuck is happening to me?

I toss my manga aside, letting out another sigh as the door chimes and a group of kids walk inside. I recognize the shaggy green hair of one of them, and I find myself smiling as Nino makes his way to the counter, a bright smile on his face as well. He's a good kid; I don't know how he turned out to be so nice with such an asshole for a father. He must've gotten it from his mother.

"'Sup, Shinji?" he says, leaning on the counter, grey eyes sparkling.

"Hey, kid. Aintcha supposed to be in school?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Nino smirks mischievously, and I swear I'm so mad at him for making me forget he's fourteen.

"Um, we're taking an administrative leave of absence," he says, cheekily, and I roll my eyes.

"In other words, yer skipping?"

"Yer words, not mine," he chides with a shrug. I chuckle at that. "You gon' rat me out to my pops?"

"Nah. I don't think yer dad likes me enough to care what I say," I reply, and hearing myself say that causes my chest to tighten a little, but I can't hardly grasp why.

"Oh, I think he likes you. Better yet, I know," Nino says, nonchalantly, and that definitely gets my attention.

"Oh yeah? How d'ya figure that?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. Nino shrugs again, picking up some candy and tossing it on the counter.

"Heard 'im talkin' to my god-dad 'bout it. He was real pissed when ya didn't text him back."

I frown at that. What did he really expect when he'd been acting like he didn't even want to breathe the same air as me? He's taking mixed signals to a whole other level. Goddamn.

"So yer cool with yer dad possibly liking me?" I ask, and Nino shrugs once more.

"Don't matter to me. Yer a cool dude." With that, he walks off, joining his friends in searching through the comics.

What Nino's said about his dad sticks in my head though it probably shouldn't. I shouldn't get my hopes up when it comes to this guy, but I can't help it as a little smile makes its way onto my face at the thought of Nnoitra actually liking me. I pull my phone out of my pocket, unlocking it and tapping on the message icon. I scroll until I find Nnoitra's number, which I saved as The Sexy Pirate™. I open the thread, typing a quick, "hey". He must not be busy, because he reads it a minute later and I see the indication that he's typing. A few seconds later, I get a message,

 _Who this?_

I purse my lips. Is he really playing dumb, or did he really not save my number? I can't figure out which one pisses me off more.

 **Shinji**

 _Who?_

 **Don't play hard to get, daddy. It's only cute when I do it.**

 _Oh, it's u. Sup?_

 **I heard you were feeling a little neglected, so I decided to give you a little attention**

 _Whatchu tryna do?_

 **That depends on what you want to do, babe**

 _Aight. Show me what the mouth do again_

Ah, I see what he wants. I mean I already knew what he wanted from the moment I messaged him, but he finally said it. I should say no, shouldn't I? I should, but I won't. At least not yet.

 **Okay. Are you free after 9?**

 _Yea_

 **Come to my store**

 _Aight_

I smile to myself as I put my phone back in my pocket. This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

I bring my truck to a stop in front of Sakanade, killing the engine. It's a quarter til ten, but I wasn't about to be sitting outside right at nine, looking like a fuckin' lame. I light a cigarette as I wait, rolling down the windows and turning the radio up slightly. Kendrick Lamar's _Swimming Pools (Drank)_ drowns out the night sounds of the city, and I nod my head to the beat, checking the entrance of the store. I can see Blondie making his way around inside, probably cleaning up and whatnot. After a few more minutes, he comes outside, pausing to lock the door. His long hair is in a messy bun on top of his head, and he wears tight skinny jeans and a hoodie. When he turns around, he smirks and walks toward my truck. He leans in, smiling mischievously.

"Hey there, Captain," he says, cheekily, and I frown. What is up with him and the tangelo calling me that?

"You gettin' in or nah?" I ask, and Blondie lets out an airy laugh before he opens the door and slides into the seat. I start the engine and pull away from the curb, driving down the street. "Aight, where you wanna go?"

"Taco Bell," he responds, and I give him a confused look before focusing back on the road. He laughs again, and I ignore the way its musical tone makes my stomach feel strange. "I'm not gonna suck yer dick in a Taco Bell. I just want a chalupa."

"Whatever," I say, changing lanes so I can go to the nearest Taco Bell. Once there, I pull into a parking space, unlocking the doors.

"Come in with me," he whines, and I groan, shutting off the engine. Why I'm listening to him, I can't exactly explain, but the smug look on his face as he hops out of my truck pisses me off. We head inside the restaurant and up to the counter. Blondie orders his food and pays for it. He turns to me when he's done. "Did you want something?"

"Nah. I'on' eat this shit," I respond. He nods.

"Noted."

We find a booth near the back of the restaurant and he sits across from me, pulling out his phone and messing with it. I watch him intently as he snickers at something on the screen. His skin is flawless and he looks so much younger than he is. His teeth are perfect, his eyes are gorgeous, his hair is amazing. . .wait a minute. This is gay as fuck. Why am I sitting here staring at this dude like we're on some kinda date or something? Luckily, I'm saved from myself when the cashier announces that his order is ready and he bounces over to the counter to get it. He comes back with his food, sitting down and dousing the thing in mild sauce.

"So, I saw your son today," he states before he takes a huge bite of whatever he's eating. I nod.

"He likes that place o' yers. Fuckin' nerd," I chide, and Blondie laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, I'm a nerd too." He picks up his drink, sipping from the straw, and I can't help but watch how he does it. His lips wrap around the straw almost sensually and his eyes flutter shut as he sucks up the liquid, a seemingly sensuous moan coming from his mouth. Whether he's doing it on purpose is debatable. His eyes open and he smiles. "That tastes almost as good as you do."

He was definitely doing it on purpose.

I keep my mouth shut and cross my arms across my chest as he grins, acting like he can see straight through me. I wait until he finishes his food and he stands, walking to the left to throw the wrapper away. I do my best to ignore the warmth of blood flowing between my legs at his earlier display and grab my phone as a distraction. I'm replying to one of Blue's stupid ass texts when I realize Blondie ain't been back for a minute. Not wanting to seem too eager, I casually roll my head around like I'm stretching my neck and scan the room.

I'ma be honest. I'on' like what I see.

Blondie is standing next to some big ass motherfuckin' ape with hair the color of a damn fire truck. The two stand close to each other, and they look comfortable. I feel some nasty churning next to my diaphragm as the Red Ape places a hand on Blondie's shoulder and says something with a fuckin' cheeky ass smile. Blondie grins wide, tilts his head back slightly, and laughs.

I ain't ever seen 'im laugh like that before. He looks happy. The sound is pretty somehow. I want him to laugh that way for me and not the Red Ape.

Why the fuck do I want some shit like that?

Before I can think on it, Red Ape is waving and walking out the door, and Blondie is looking at me some type of way that only he can that I fuckin' despise. He ain't got on the smug grin from earlier, nothin' like that. No, he's lookin' at me like he knows something. Like he's aware.

Like he can see me.

He walks over slowly and sits down, placing his hands in his lap just like the other day. I feel the pressure that was brewing in my stomach reach the back of my tongue.

"If ya wanna fuck that red haired faggot, then I'ma be out."

Why did I say it like that? I'on care if he fucks the whole damn town. He ain't my bitch, an' I ain't want him to be.

I don't. Really.

Blondie deflates slightly. He looks tired again. He sighs and runs a hand back through his hair, bringing it over his shoulder.

I like it when he does that.

"I'm not fucking him," he says quietly, "he's been my friend for years. It'd be like fucking family."

"Ain't look like no family shit to me," I grumble out against my will again.

"Why would you care anyway? It's not like you're jealous. . .are you?"

The idea itself knocks me on my ass. I ain't never been jealous of anything before. That's fucking ridiculous.

Isn't it?

"Fuck if I am," I scoff, the answer hollow. Blondie simply raises a brow and then searches my face like it's a page of a _Where's Waldo?_ book. I don't know what he's looking for, but I hope he doesn't find it. Finally, he sighs again.

"I guess I'm gonna head out," he says as he stands, slipping his wallet into his pocket. He turns and starts away from the table towards the door. Fuck him, then. Fuckin' fairy screwing everything with a hard dick round these parts. Why the fuck would I wanna be dealin' with that? Ain't no way in hell.

Right?

But somehow, I'm outside, my hand clasped firmly around his wrist. The night air flutters around and small strands of blonde fall out of the bun that he put back up as he left. He's looking at me again, with this tiny blush across his high cheekbones. And I think we both know.

He can see me.

I drop his wrist as if I've been burnt, and he rolls his eyes, before he hugs himself.

"Can you just take me home, please?" he asks, quietly, and I find myself nodding. We walk to my truck and get inside. The ride to his house is eerily silent. Once we're there, he's ready to bolt out, but I grab his arm to stop him. He looks at me with this sad expression that I hate. I clear my throat before I speak.

"Look, I know I can be a bastard, but I ain't mean to hurt yer feelin's or nothin'." He shrugs, pulling his arm out of my grasp.

"You didn't." His voice is monotonous, and he mutters a "thanks" under his breath before he gets out and makes his way into his house. He sounded unaffected. He sounded like he didn't care. If I was stupid I'd believe that, but I'm not. He's not fooling me.

I can see him too.

* * *

My body shakes as I let out a long, drawn out moan. The man above me groans like an animal, his length sliding in and out of me effortlessly. I wrap my arms around him, dragging my nails down his back.

"Fuck," he mumbles under his breath, leaning down to kiss me sloppily. I hate the way he tastes.

"You're so good," I croon, stroking his ego, though really I feel nothing. "Touch me." He wraps his hand around me, jerking me off at the same pace as his thrusts. Finally. I moan as the coil in my stomach tightens, and then I come. A few minutes later, he stills, and then he nearly collapses on top of me, his red hair pooling around us when he lies down next to me. I reach for the Kleenex on the nightstand, cleaning myself off before I find my cigarettes and light one.

"What made ya change yer mind?" Tattoos asks, and I shrug as I blow out smoke. I turn to him, giving him a half smirk.

"Ya looked hella fine." He smiles brightly, and I look away from him. He's actually really attractive. Too bad I feel nothing for him.

"I'll be right back," he says, and he kisses my cheek before he slides out of the bed and heads for the bathroom. I put my cigarette out in the ashtray and hop out of the bed. I quickly throw my clothes on before I find my phone and dial Ichigo's number as I head for the front door. He answers laughing.

"Hey, Shin. What's up?"

"Can you come pick me up, please?" I ask, and I hear him sigh.

"Where are you?"

"Bankhead."

"What are you -? I know you're not fucking around with Renji again." I don't like his tone.

"Yes I am. Please come get me. I really don't need you fussin' at me right now."

"Well what do you expect, Shin? It's midnight and you're in the fucking projects whoring around with some dealer!" I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"You know what, never mind. I'll find my own way home. I'm sorry I'm such a whore," I hiss before I hang up.

Maybe I'm being dramatic, but I hate when he acts like he's my dad or something. I don't need him telling me how much of a whore I am; I know. I just wish he could be there for me instead of trying to tell me how to live my life. I hate it when we fight, but I'm already upset enough. I wrap my arms around myself as I walk down the street. It's dark. I hate the dark. I feel my phone vibrating and of course it's Ichigo. I ignore the call and keep walking. I don't even want to deal with him right now. I really don't want to walk all the way back to my house, but I don't really have much choice. My phone rings again, and I swipe the screen without looking and place it next to my ear.

"What? Wanna tell me more about how I'm such a fuckin' whore?" I ask, and I hear a tsk on the other end.

"No. I want you to tell me where the fuck yer at. Got Grimm and the ginger callin' me like somethin' crazy. It's too damn late for this shit." I pull my phone away from my ear and sure enough the contact on the screen isn't Ichigo; it's The Sexy Pirate™. "Hello? Earth to Blondie? Where the fuck you at?"

"Uh, I'm in Bankhead, on Chappell."

"Fuck you doin' there? Ya know what, I'on' care. Gimme twenty minutes." He hangs up before I can say anything else, and I don't know why, but suddenly I'm not so sad anymore. I sit down on the curb under a streetlight, looking up at the sky. It's overcast tonight, so I can't see any stars, and it's probably going to rain. I hope Nnoitra gets here before it starts.

I can't believe he'd drive all the way here to get me. Then again, he's only really doing it because Ichigo and his friend were bugging him. Even still, he had no obligations to do it. I guess I should be thankful.

About twenty minutes later, I see headlights and the now familiar Yukon stops next to me. I stand up, brushing myself off before making my way to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in. Nnoitra gives me the side-eye as I put on my seatbelt and he pulls away from the curb.

"That was real fuckin' stupid, Shinji," he says after we've been riding for a while. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. I guess I ain't the brightest crayon in the box," I retort, and I hear him tsk.

"Look, I'on care what'chu do in ya spare time, but if I get woken up outta my goddamn sleep because ya can't keep yer damn legs closed again, I'ma beat yer ass." I scoff, staring pointedly out the window.

"Whatever. No one forced you to come get me," I say and he sighs.

"Yeah, I guess yer right. But I came anyway. I'on even know why. Wish I'd fuckin' stayed in my bed. Got me fucked up."

I can't help but smirk a little as he continues to fuss to himself. We pull up in front of my house, and I turn to him, giving him a smile.

"Thank you, Captain," I say, and he looks surprised. I blow him a kiss before I get out of his truck and jog to my front door. Once I'm inside, I realize something and I don't know if it's good or bad.

He said my name.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and thanks again to kurokun! ^_^**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	6. Business Before Pleasure

**Chapter Six** **:** _ **Business Before Pleasure**_

I hold my phone to my ear as I walk down the hallway of my apartment building. It rings, and rings and after six, Shinji's voicemail starts. I sigh as I hang up. Is he really still mad at me? It's been a week. This is the longest we've gone without speaking. I'm really worried. We haven't had an argument like this since high school. My phone rings as I'm getting into my car, and I get hopeful before I look at the screen. It's not Shinji, but I answer anyway since the person calling is just as important.

"Hi, Yuzu. How are you?" I answer as I start my car's engine. The girl on the other end giggles a bit.

The young woman on the other end of the line currently is my younger sister, Yuzu. She's four years younger than me, like her twin, Karin. I haven't seen either of them since I moved to Georgia when I was done with college. My dad and I don't have the best relationship, in fact, he's completely disowned me. He found out I was gay in a rather unsavory manner, i.e. he walked in on me sucking dick when I was fifteen. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it. The only thing that convinced him not to kick me out was my mom. When she died when I was eighteen, he couldn't wait to get me out of the house. I was lucky to have outstanding grades all throughout high school so I got into Georgetown on a full ride scholarship. He didn't come to my high school graduation, and he didn't come to my college graduation either. He refused to let my sisters visit me, and of course I couldn't visit them. The only way I got to see them was because of our uncle Tessai. Whenever they'd go to visit him, he'd bring them to see me.

If I'm being honest, I never really liked my dad. It was more tolerating him because he was my father and he put a roof over my head and kept food on the table. I can't really say I miss him, because I'd be lying, but another lie would be for me to say that I don't miss having my family. I still miss my mom like crazy even though it's been nearly ten years since she passed; it was especially lonely when I couldn't talk to my sisters at all. Shinji was literally all I had for a while, that's why him not speaking to me is tearing me apart.

"I'm great, Ich. How're you?" Yuzu asks, and I smile as I drive down the freeway.

"I'm wonderful now that I'm speaking to one of the best little sisters in the world." Yuzu laughs, a chirp and pleasant sound that reminds me so much of our mother.

"Ichi, I'm twenty-four; when are you gonna stop calling me little?"

"Never. You'll always be my little ZuZu."

"I just wanted to let you know that Karin and I are coming down for your birthday."

"Oh, is that coming up already?" I ask, and Yuzu sighs.

"It's May, Ichi. You just sent us money for our birthday two weeks ago. I swear you'd forget your head if it wasn't on your shoulders."

"Very funny. Alright, when are you flying in? I'll have to ask off work to come get you two."

"Don't worry about it; we'll get an uber or something. I want to have dinner ready for you when you get off."

"Aww, you're the sweetest. How's dad?" I ask, even though I don't really care. It's a courtesy thing.

"He's still a jerk. I swear if it weren't for Uncle Tessai, I'd be so done with him," Yuzu laments, and I shake my head.

"He's your dad, ZuZu," I say as I pull into my parking space at Jaegerjaquez Inc. Yuzu sighs again.

"He's your dad too." I don't respond as I lock my car and head for the entrance.

"Yuzu, I've gotta go. I'm at work."

"Alright. I'll have Karin call you when she gets home from practice."

"Okay. I love you, sissypoo."

"Love you too, Ichi-poo," she says with a laugh before she hangs up. I slide my phone into my pocket as I make my way down the hallway to the employee lounge. I greet the few other employees who are sitting in the lounge as I use the computer to log in.

I've been working for Grimmjow for about three weeks now. He's a lot different here than he is anywhere else that we've been around each other. It's like he's a different person when he's here. He's eloquent and very serious, and he's yet to make any sexual advances towards me or anyone else for that matter. Not that I want him to make sexual advances towards me, because he's annoying, but I'm just saying; he usually has the hardest of times keeping his damned hands to himself, but not when we're here. I hardly ever see him when I'm here, and when I do, he's all business, only asking me how I'm doing with learning all my duties and whatnot. It's almost as if I'm invisible. I don't know if I'm relieved or annoyed.

I'm heading for my office when I hear someone calling my name behind me. I turn around to see Grimmjow's mousy assistant jogging to catch up to me. I give him a smile as I wait for him to get to me.

"Good morning, Dr. Kurosaki," he says, his large eyes shining as he looks up at me smiling brightly.

"Oh, Hana. I thought we'd already established that I like it much better when you say my name," I say, dropping my voice an octave, my smile receding to a mischievous smirk as a faint blush spreads over his cheeks.

"O-okay, um, Ichigo."

"That's it. Now what can I do for you this morning, Hana?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez wants to see you." I nod and follow him down the corridor, my eyes sliding down to his cute little ass that I absolutely obliterated a few nights ago. I couldn't resist; he's adorable and I wanted to top. It was a win-win.

Once we reach the elevator, we get on and Hanatarou presses the button for the top. The ride is silent and I can feel his eyes on me as I mess with my phone. I hope he doesn't get too attached; that could be a mess that neither of us needs. The doors to the elevator slide open and we step off. He goes to his desk.

"You can go right in. He's waiting for you," he says, and I nod, crossing to Grimmjow's door and opening it.

He's on the phone as always, but I suppose that comes with the territory of running a multi-million dollar company. He gestures for me to come and sit, and I close the door behind myself before I make my way across the room and sit down in front of his desk. I wait for him to wrap up his phone conversation, and once he does, he turns to me, smiling.

"How's it going, Ichigo?" he asks, and I narrow my eyes a bit. This is weird.

"Fine," I reply, cautiously.

"Good. Dr. Unohana tells me that you're getting the hang of things pretty well."

"Uh, yeah. It's nothing too difficult. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you're free tonight at about eight?" he asks, turning to his laptop and messing with it. Is he asking me out? "There's a dinner with some members of the FDA tonight, and I need one of my pharmacologists to attend to talk about X-116. Unohana can't come because of some family matters. I know she's been working with you on that one, so it's only logical for me to ask you." Of course he's not asking me out.

"Uh, yeah, I'm free."

"Alright. I'll give you a bonus for it."

"Okay. Um, should I meet you there, or. . .?"

"No, I'll pick you up at about seven-thirty. Dress formal, of course."

"Alright. Is that all?" I ask, and for some reason, I think my voice sounds a bit hopeful. For what, I'm not entirely sure.

"Yes, that's all. See you tonight."

Once I've left Grimmjow's office, I realize what I was hoping for. I was hoping he'd tell me he was going to throw me on his desk and fuck my soul out. Why am I so obsessed with that thought? My throat tightens a bit as I think about his smile; it was as gorgeous as all the other ones he's given me before, but this one was genuine. It wasn't cocky, or lustful, or predatory; it was real. Somehow, that real smile was a thousand times sexier than any of the other ones I've seen. I'm so confused. What am I even thinking about right now? I don't want to _date_ Grimmjow.

Do I?

* * *

I'm sitting in the parking lot of Ichigo's apartment complex, waiting for him to come out. I texted him about fifteen minutes ago and told him I was here. He needs to hurry the fuck up or we're gonna be late. I hate being late. I grab my phone from the dashboard, texting him again.

 **Hurry the fuck up**

 _You can't rush perfection_

 **I ain't rushing perfection, I'm rushing you. Let's go**

He responds with the stank face emoji, but a few minutes later I see him coming out of the entrance. He crosses the street to my truck, opening the passenger door and sliding into the seat. Damn. He smells like heaven.

"Took ya fuckin' long enough," I grumble as I start the engine. Ichigo scoffs.

"Whatever. You would've had so much shit to say if I'd come out here looking any kinda way so just shut your pie hole." I roll my eyes as I pull out of the parking lot and drive down the street. I turn the radio up a bit to drown out the silence. I watch Ichigo from the corner of my eye; he keeps looking at his phone, and he looks sad. I don't like that, though I don't really know why. My mouth gets a mind of its own, and before I can stop it, I'm asking,

"What's wrong?" Ichigo looks at me like I've grown an extra head.

"Why?" he asks, and I shrug. Fuck I don't even know why.

"Ya look like yer boutta cry. I'on' want nobody thinkin' I hit ya or somethin'." He chuckles a bit at that, and I feel this weird nonsense happening in my stomach.

"It's nothing. Shinji still won't talk to me. I guess I was a bit hard on him."

"I mean, it's understandable. He's yer friend. You were just worried 'bout 'im," I say. Ichigo shrugs.

"Yeah, but still. I know I have a habit of getting really preachy even though I don't have much right to be. I just wish he would talk to me because I'm really worried. He gets himself in trouble a lot. What if something happens to him?"

"Aye, don't worry 'bout 'im like that. I know he's yer friend, but he's also a grown ass man. He's gotta take care of himself. Ya can't always try to fight his battles for 'im, no matter how much ya want to. He'll be aight." I don't know why I'm trying to comfort him, but it seems to be working. Ichigo smiles, placing his hand on my bicep.

"Thanks, Grimm," he says, and I suddenly feel a little warm. I wasn't prepared for that nickname. I clear my throat to make sure my voice doesn't crack.

"Uh, no problem."

The rest of the ride is silent except for the music on the radio, and soon we're pulling up in the parking lot of the Hilton. We get out of the truck, and I grab my jacket from the backseat, pulling it on before locking the doors. Ichigo comes around the truck to meet me, and I finally get a good look at him. He's fucking gorgeous.

He's wearing a perfectly tailored black suit with a black dress shirt and a silver tie. His hair is fluffy and bright, the front falling to cover his left eye; even through the suit, it's obvious that his body is amazing, and I can't help envisioning that lithe body underneath me. Fuck, he's driving me crazy.

"Grimm, are you okay?" _If you keep calling me that I won't be._

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go inside."

Ichigo nods and we head for the entrance of the hotel. I lead him through the lobby and into the banquet hall where we sit with Byakuya Kuchiki and Hachigen Ushouda, two of the FDA representatives present. I offer a winning smile, and I hope it doesn't look fake.

"Dr. Kuchiki, Dr. Ushouda, a pleasure as always." I turn to Ichigo who for some reason looks like he's going to throw up. I ignore it and grip his bicep, pulling him close, but not too close. "This is Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki, associate pharmacologist on Project X-116." Ichigo shakes Hachigen's hand first, then he hesitates before shaking Byakuya's. What the hell is up with him?

"A pleasure to meet you both," he says, his voice quiet. I eye him as we take our seats, and he finds everything to look at besides Byakuya. But why? I mean, the dude isn't ugly, in fact he's fine as fuck, and if he wasn't uppity as fuck, I'd be trying to dive in. So why is Ichigo acting like he has some kind of disease?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"There's been quite the buzz about this new project of yours, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. From what I've heard, it has much promise," Dr. Ushouda says, completely oblivious to the palpable tension between our table mates. I give Ichigo a sideways glance before I smile and nod.

"Yes, you are correct. My associate here would love to talk to you about it." I turn to Ichigo, who's staring at his lap. I nudge him and he jumps. "Dr. Kurosaki, if you could converse with these gentlemen about X-116, that'd be great." Ichigo nods and clears his throat before he starts to speak.

"X-116 is a new Alzheimer's drug that's designed to greatly reduce the effects of the disease, and even reverse the process infinitesimally. It is not a cure, but it has the potential to bring great solace to patients and families suffering with Alzheimer's. And don't worry; it won't make chimps so intelligent that they'll take over the world."

We all share a laugh, and I feel the tension lift a bit. I look at Ichigo as he starts to chat with Hachigen about the drug. He's so intelligent; I mean, I already knew that, since I knew that he graduated from Georgetown with honors, but seeing him like this, talking with these guys it's different. He's eloquent and engaging, and he knows everything about the drug, even though he's only been working for me for three weeks. He smiles at Hachigen, and I feel a familiar heat pooling in my groin. Fuck, he's so damn sexy.

"Dr. Kurosaki, would it be too much trouble to ask for a moment alone with you?" Byakuya asks, and Ichigo's smile fades.

"Uh, not at all, Dr. Kuchiki."

The two of them excuse themselves before they leave the banquet hall and I'm forced to chat with Hachigen on my own. I know about the drug too, but I don't like the idea of Ichigo being alone with Byakuya for some reason. I don't know what's going on between them, but I have an idea, and it's not good. I don't know Byakuya personally, but I do know he's married to a woman. I'm not one to tell people how to live their lives, but I don't think it's cool to fuck around with married people; even I'm not that low.

Once they've been gone for ten minutes, I get the urge to go look for them; don't ask me why. I excuse myself from the table and leave the banquet hall. Now which way did they go? I head right, and it's not long before I hear Ichigo's familiar soft tenor.

"I told you I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it was a mistake! It never should have happened in the first place."

"I'm only asking for one more time."

"No. How can you do this when you know she doesn't have much time left? You should be with her."

"But I want to be with you."

"No you don't. Go home to your wife, Byakuya. I don't need your sister-in-law to hate me any more than she already does, okay?"

I've heard enough, so I turn around and walk back to the dining hall and sit back down at our table. So I was right. It seems to me that it wasn't Ichigo's idea though, so why did he do it? And why does Byakuya keep coming after him?

They come back to the table about five minutes after me, and we finish the dinner in a business like manner. Ichigo maintains his professional façade, but I can see through it. This shit with Byakuya has him really upset. Once we're done talking with Hachigen and Byakuya, we leave the dining hall and head for my truck. When we get there, I'm surprised when Ichigo pushes me against the driver's side door, attacking my lips with his. The kiss is rough and sloppy, and I bring my hand up to his hair, tangling my fingers in the bright orange locks as our tongues slide against each other. He grinds his hips against mine, and I can feel his semi-hard erection through the fabric of our slacks. I groan into his mouth, and he pulls away, breathing harshly against my lips, looking up at me with lust darkened eyes.

"Do me a favor?" he asks, and I nod. "Take me home and fuck me until I can't remember my own name." I don't say anything, just nod again, and he kisses me once more before he turns and goes around to the passenger side of the truck. I unlock the doors and we both get in.

I can tell what he wants; he needs a distraction from all the shit he's dealing with. I guess I don't mind being that distraction. He's gonna have to stop running sometime though.

But really, who am I to say anything about that?

* * *

I jump out of my sleep, looking around with fatigue heavy eyes. The bed I'm in is not my own, and the room I'm in is unfamiliar. This isn't a new situation, but it is a new room. It's decorated in whites and light blues, even down to the sheets. Wispy white curtains hang over the sliding glass door that leads out to a balcony with a gorgeous view of the city. A large flatscreen television hangs on the wall between two doors, one that I presume leads to a bathroom, the other to the rest of the house. I see my clothes on the floor along with someone else's. Grimmjow's.

The bathroom door opens and out steps the man himself, a thick black towel slung around his waist. His spectacular body drips with water as he regards me with his electric blue eyes.

"'Sup?" he says, noncommittally. I nod and he walks across the room to another door, that I'm guessing leads to a closet.

"Umm, what happened?" I ask. I hear a sigh before Grimmjow responds.

"Told me ya wanted me to fuck you 'til ya couldn't remember yer name. I brought you here, we fucked, ya tapped out in the fourth round. Been asleep ever since."

I look at the clock on the nightstand to see that it's three in the afternoon. Shit. He knocked me out.

"Oh. Why didn't you kick me out?"

"I ain't that harsh, bruh. Don't think I'ma bring ya breakfast in bed or nothin' stupid like that though. We can go to IHOP if ya want to."

"Oh, Grimmjow, are you asking me on a date?" I ask, cheekily, as I slide out of the bed. I hear a tsk from inside the closet.

"You wish."

Do I?

"Mind if I use the shower?"

"Nah, go ahead."

I make my way to the bathroom, which is just as nice as the bedroom, and turn on the shower. When I get the temperature right, I step inside, letting the water rinse away the aches in my body. Some images of last night flash in my head; Grimmjow on top of me, his sculpted muscles flexing as he thrust in and out of me like a vicious animal. His grunts, my moans, slick sweat, cursing, more moaning, the sound of skin hitting skin, my body convulsing as he made me come once, twice, three times, four. . .fuck, I'm hard.

I wrap my hand around myself, giving a stroke as I close my eyes. I see only one person: Grimmjow. His sexy smile, his gorgeous body, that ridiculously lewd look he gives me right before he thrusts himself inside me to the hilt.

"Fuck," I moan, through gritted teeth, my hand working faster as I think of Grimmjow's voice in my ear.

 _I'm fuckin' ya so good, ain't I, baby?_

 _Yes, Daddy. Fuck me harder._

 _Ya like how it feels, baby?_

 _Yes, Daddy; you feel so good._

 _You gon' come baby?_

 _Yes, Daddy. Make me come. I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming!_

My hand works over my length vigorously until my body jerks and I come, breathing harshly as the water washes away my mess. I use Grimmjow's body wash to clean up, and I wash my hair with his shampoo. When I'm done, I turn off the shower and pull a towel from the rack. I dry off and leave the bathroom. Grimmjow is back in his room, sitting on the bed with his laptop in his lap. He looks up at me and then back at his screen.

"I'm guessin' ya don't wanna go to IHOP in a suit, so you can borrow some of my workout clothes." I nod and cross the room to his closet.

It's huge; he has suits on the left, street clothes on the right; at the back of the room is a floor to ceiling mirror, and I catch my reflection. I look really tired. I turn away from myself, looking at his clothes. He's a lot bigger than I am, but I'm sure I can find something to fit. I don't see workout clothes hanging up, so I look in the dresser that's to the left of his other clothes and find a pair of grey sweatpants and an old Metallica tshirt. I'm not going to wear his underwear, because ew, so I just slide into the pants and pull the shirt over my head. I throw the towel in the pile of dirty stuff he has on the other side of the closet near the mirror and I step out. Grimmjow is done with his laptop, but he's typing furiously on his phone. He looks up at me, smirking slightly.

"Not bad for a walk of shame outfit." I roll my eyes, tugging at the drawstring on the pants. "If you need shoes, there should be some slides in there."

After I put on the shoes he referred to, we leave his house and head for IHOP. When we get there, we wait to be seated and once we are, we both mess with our phones, not really wanting to look each other in the eye. This is the first time I've been anywhere with Grimmjow like this. It's so. . .awkward. A waitress comes and takes our orders. She knows him; he's giving her that same lecherous smile that he gives me. I feel myself getting annoyed, but I don't really know why. It's not like he's my man or something, so I just ignore it. My phone vibrates against the table, a message from Shinji appearing on the screen. I perk up, tapping on it instantly.

 _I want Taco Bell_

I smile at the screen; I guess he's ready to talk to me. I text him back, telling him where I am, and who I'm with.

 _You a hoe_

 **Whatever. I'll bring you food when I get my car**

"What'chu cheesin' 'bout?" Grimmjow asks and I look at him with a stank face.

"Get some business," I respond, holding my phone to my chest. He laughs out loud.

"You rude af," he says, and I laugh too, but it's cut short when the waitress returns. I hate to be salty, but I don't like the vibe she's giving off; she reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on who that is. She places our food on the table, winking at Grimmjow and swishing her hips as she walks away. His blue eyes blatantly follow her ass, and I roll my eyes, dousing my pancakes with syrup.

"Fucking horndog," I mumble under my breath.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asks, his eyes snapping back to me before he chomps on a piece of bacon. I deadpan.

"I said you're a fucking horndog."

"Oh yeah? Well what that make you then? A nasty little slut?" I don't respond and he keeps going. "I recall ya screaming the name of this horndog until yer voice almost gave out." My face burns as he starts to mimic me, and rather loudly. " _Yes, Daddy, yes! Fuck me harder, Daddy! Oh you feel so good inside me_." He proceeds to act out a rather long and drawn out moan that causes more than a few heads to turn our way. By this time, my face is on fire. I really cannot believe he just did that.

"You know what?" I say, standing up and throwing my napkin on top of my food. I've lost my appetite completely. "I don't need this."

"How ya gon' get home?" he asks, as if he really cares.

"I'll fucking walk." I'm walking past and I see him reaching for me out of my peripheral. " _Don't_ touch me," I hiss, and he retracts his hand. I walk out of the restaurant and down the street. I don't even care that I didn't pay for my food. He can pay for the damn shit since he wants to be such a fucking asshole. I can't believe I even thought for a second that I might want to date him. He's a fucking jerk.

I'm four blocks away from IHOP when I hear a car slowing beside me. I can see that it's Grimmjow's Escalade from my peripheral, but I just keep walking.

"Ichigo, get in the car."

"Fuck. You," I growl.

"Aight, but ya gotta get in the car first."

"Leave me the fuck alone, Grimmjow."

"C'mon, baby. Just get in."

"Stop calling me baby."

"As long as I'm daddy, yer my baby."

I stop walking then, turning to him and glaring. The passenger side window is down, and he's grinning at me like it's picture day. I know he's only joking, but I still feel my heart skip a beat. Fuck him for confusing me like this.

"Just take me home. And if you think for a second that you're gonna get some ass, think again."

"Whatever you say, baby."

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

"Risk to product?"

"Fourteen percent."

"And what's the risk to patient?"

"About thirty-seven percent, sir."

"That's still too high. Run some more tests and report back to me next Monday."

"But, sir, that's only three days."

"So? I didn't hire you because you're stupid. Get to work."

The male leaves my office, and I sigh, propping my feet up on my desk. Even after running this company for four years, I still involve myself with every aspect of every drug that is produced here, from formulation to packaging. I feel like the products you produce represent you, and if I turn out shitty products, then that'll reflect badly on me, and I hate a lot of things, but looking bad is somewhere near the top. I mean, have you seen me? I _always_ look good.

My office phone rings, and I pick it up, balancing it between my ear and shoulder.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez speaking."

"Don't be so formal, Grimm-Grimm." I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Not really. Didn't I tell you not to call my work?"

"Well, you changed your cell number."

"Sure did."

"But why?" the person on the other end whines, and I run a hand over my face.

"Look, I ain't tryna be rude or nothin' but fuck off. Yer annoyin' as fuck, aight?" With that, I hang up the phone and page Hana, telling him to block the number. I swear to God, I'm always getting myself into shit like this. When will I learn? Probably never.

I met Luppi Antenor about three years ago at a club in Charlotte. They were working as a dancer, and they caught my eye almost instantly. They had this kind of androgynous thing going on, so I couldn't really tell if they were male or female, but it wasn't like it really mattered to me either way. Anyway, I fucked them of course, because why not, and long story short, I had to change my number three times. It was a fucking mess. I swear if I have to change my number one more time, I'm gonna find that little bastard and kill them.

A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts and I give the person on the other side permission to enter. I see bright orange hair and I try not to smile.

"Dr. Unohana sent me with these reports on X-116," Ichigo says, his voice as gentle and sexy as ever. Seriously, he doesn't even have to try. He crosses the room, laying the papers on my desk and sitting down across from me. As I'm looking over the documents, I can feel his eyes on me. I try to ignore it as best as I can. I don't think he knows how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of him while we're here. I may be a "horndog" as he called me, but one thing I don't like to do is mix business with pleasure. It can get messy; I already shouldn't have hired him if I was going to keep fucking him, but since it was my fault he got fired in the first place, it was the right thing to do. He's so gorgeous though, strutting around here in those slacks that hold on to his perfect ass like a vice. Fuck. What am I even doing?

"This - uhh. . .this looks good," I grumble. Ichigo bites his lip, looking at me through his lashes. Is he doing this on purpose?

"You know what else looks good?" he asks, and I shake my head, swallowing the lump in my throat. He smirks deviously. "You."

He gets up from the chair, coming around the desk and sitting on my lap. His fingers cascade through my hair until he's gripping the hair at the back of my neck. My eyes roll shut as his lips brush against mine. Fuck, he's turning me into a mess. He grinds his ass against my crotch, making me hard almost instantly. It's insane how much he turns me on.

"You wanna fuck me?" he asks, his voice low and sensuous. I nod and he smirks against my lips. "You wanna hear me moan your name so loud everyone in the building will hear?" I nod again, and he kisses me lightly. "You want me to call you daddy?"

"Fuck yeah," I groan, and he smirks again, grinding against me once more. He moves his lips to my neck, placing light, feathery kisses there. He shifts out of my lap, sliding down to his knees. Oh shit.

"You want me to suck your dick, Daddy?" he asks, and I nod instantly. He responds with a gorgeous smile as he undoes my belt and the button of my slacks before he frees me from the confines of my underwear. His warm breath fans across me and I gasp at the sensation. "You're so hard, Daddy. Don't you wish you could be deep inside me?"

"Fuck, yer so fuckin' sexy, baby," I growl and he smirks before he takes my tip into his mouth and I feel his tongue swipe against it slightly. "Shit. . ."

"You taste so, _so_ good, Daddy," he says, and I lean my head back as he licks me from base to tip. "You're so hard. I can feel you throbbing. I wish you were inside me, Daddy."

"Fuck, stop teasin' me, baby."

"You wanna know something, Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I ask, hanging off his every word. He smiles at me, stroking me gently.

"My shift is over."

"Wait, what?" Before I can even get my thoughts together, he's standing and leaving the room. Fuck, he can't leave me like this. "Ichigo, wait!"

"Oh, I really wish I could," he chides, with a fake pout. Then he laughs. "Bye, Grimmjow."

I don't understand. Why would he do this to me? I'm literally so hard that it hurts. What did I do to deserve this? I'm totally flabbergasted until I remember how mad he was when I pulled that stunt at IHOP. Fuck.

He is so fuckin' petty.

* * *

 **Lemme say right now that I laughed so hard when I was writing the end of this xD Stay tuned, because this isn't the last you'll see of Petty Wap lmao. Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	7. I Think I'm Ready

**Chapter Seven** **:** _ **I Think I'm Ready**_

You know what I hate? People who come in my store and try to tell me how to run it. It's _my_ store. _I_ bought it and _I_ will sell what _I_ want to sell, and if _I_ choose not to carry a book that romanticizes physically and emotionally abusive relationships, then that's _my_ business. Anyone who doesn't like it can fuck off to Barnes  & Noble for all I care. Also, this is a fucking _comic book_ store. Get the fuck.

The catty woman storms out of my store, exclaiming how I've "lost her business". Oh boohoohoo, how ever will I make it without some woman whom I've never seen before in the twelve years this store has existed? Bitch please.

I pick up my phone, checking my messages. I smile a bit when I see one from The Sexy Pirate™.

 _U good?_

 **I'm fine, thanks.**

 _U call your friend yet?_

 **No**

 _Grimm says he's worried bout u_

 **So?**

 _So stop bein a fuckin bitch and talk to him before I beat your ass_

I roll my eyes. Who gave him the right to get up in my personal business? He's not my man; he's not even my friend. He doesn't know anything about the dynamics of my relationship with my best friend. He can see me with the hands if he's really feeling some type of way. Another message appears on the screen before I can tell him to fuck off.

 _U kno he was only worried bout u. He ain't mean to come at u sideways. He's your friend and you're important to him. U kno he only want the best for u even if his delivery was kinda shiesty._

Is he trying to comfort me in his own douchey kind of way? That's cute.

 **Fine. I'll talk to him if it'll get you off my back**

 _U better or I'ma be on that ass_

 **My dream come true**

 _Stfu_

That's a change. Usually he just stops responding when I make jokes like that. As we continue to message each other back and forth, I think about what he said about Ichigo.

He and I have been having spats like this since high school pretty much. I just find it kind of hypocritical that he's coming down on me for fucking around when he's constantly bed hopping too. This is the longest we've ever went without speaking though. I have to say it's killing me. I mean I have other friends, but none of them know me like Ichigo knows me; he's my best friend, my soulmate. I hate fighting with him more than anything. I just wish he'd stop trying to be my dad, and just be my friend. I sigh as I open the thread with his name on it. Nnoitra's right; this isn't a good enough reason to never speak to him again. I'll save that for when he fucks my man or sets my house on fire or something like that. I smile a little as I type my message that means we're good again.

 **I want Taco Bell**

Ichigo and I never come outright and say that we're done fighting; we have like a code. If I'm mad at him, I message him and say that I want Taco Bell when I'm ready to talk again; if he's mad at me, he messages me and says he wants chicken nuggets. I guess we should talk about our issues, but this seems to work better for us. I look up from my phone when the bell on the door chimes. Nino smiles at me as he makes his way to the counter. I shake my head as I smile back.

"Do you ever go to school, boy?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Sometimes, sometimes. I was just wonderin' if ya need any help around here? My mom says I need a job, and I figured this would be the coolest job ever."

"Ain't yer dad rich?" I ask. I'll probably give him a job anyway; I just kinda wanna be nosy.

"Yeah, but Mama says I can't keep bummin' off my dad."

"M'kay, I'll give ya a job, under one condition." Nino's big eyes light up and I have to fight off a smile because I need to be one hundred percent serious.

"What's that?"

"Go. To. School. If I find out yer skippin', I'ma fire ya on the spot, aight?" I say, and Nino nods frantically, his smile lighting up the whole room. I write my number down on a sticky note. "Give this to yer mom and tell her to call me and I'll give her all the information she needs."

"Thanks so much, Shinji! I'ma go to school now," he says, shoving the paper into the pocket of his skinny jeans.

"You better," I call after him as he leaves the store.

The rest of the day goes by pretty smoothly. I just noticed that I've been talking to Nnoitra all day. Weird.

 _U need a ride?_

 **I was going to ask Ichigo.**

 _I got u. I'm already out anyway_

 **Okay**

I fight off a smile as I start to clean up the store. Does this mean he likes me? Nah, that's crazy. He's just being nice. Yeah, I'll go with that; it'd be stupid to get my hopes up like that. I hear the bell on the door chime as I'm sweeping up behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, but we're -" I turn around and I'm sure all the color drains from my face, "closed."

Ginjou smiles at me, a soft smile he'd always use when he "apologized" after I "made him upset". I feel sick.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask, and I'm so pissed that my voice is shaking. I grip the broom until my knuckles are white so he won't see my hands shaking too.

"I came to see you, babe," he replies, easily. I frown deeply, not moving from behind the counter.

"Don't call me that," I say, my voice steady this time. Ginjou's smile doesn't falter as he approaches the counter. He leans on it, looking up at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Babe, I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you," I say, stepping back so he isn't as close to me. "Please leave."

"C'mon, Shin, can't we start over? It's been so long."

"Forever wouldn't be fucking long enough, asshole!" I yell, and this causes Ginjou's sweet façade to crack. His smile quickly changes to a frown, his eyes cutting through me.

I'm in trouble.

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to offer Blondie a ride, but something told me I needed to. Maybe it was God. Maybe it was Satan. Maybe it was Obi Wan Kenobi. Whoever it was, I suppose they knew what was up. I'm standing at the entrance of Sakanade, looking through the glass to see some punk ass looking motherfucker reach over the counter and grab Blondie's arm. The pained look on his face tells me that this is not a pleasant interaction. The fuckboy leans over the counter and says something in Blondie's ear that has the color draining from his face. He tries to pull away from the dude, but I can see him tightening his grip, and this is when I feel it's best that I intervene. I open the door and walk inside, gaining the attention of the other two males; one looks pissed, and the other looks relieved.

"Am I interruptin' somethin'?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Who the fuck is that?" The brunette asks, yanking on Blondie's arm. He bites his lip to hold back a cry of pain.

"No one, he's no one. Please just let me go," he pleads, and something about that makes me mad as fuck. It's not that he said I was nobody; it's the fact that he's letting this fucking punk ass motherfucker treat him like this. Shit, he fucking chewed me out for saying his store was shitty.

Fuckboy snarls, "This who you fuckin'?" Pretty Boy shakes his head, trying with earnest to pull his arm out of the other male's grasp. I shake my head slowly. It's too damn early for this shit.

"Aight, ya got two options," I say, taking a few steps toward them. "Number one: you can let him the fuck go and get the fuck up outta here. Number two: I can beat yer motherfuckin' ass. Make ya choice."

"What if I choose to tell you to shut the fuck up and mind yer own goddamned business? This is between me and him. How 'bout _you_ get the fuck up outta here."

It's not my business, he said? True. But it'll be a chilly day in hell before I let some fucker in a Member's Only jacket come at me sideways and get away with it. I stride over to the counter, wrapping my hand around the brunet's neck and slamming him to the ground. He starts to choke for air and I press down harder.

"Now don't act like I ain't give ya options. Ya hadja chance. Lemme take yer order. What'chu want? A two piece wit' a side of hands?" Of course he can't answer since I'm crushing his windpipe, but I don't care. I draw my fist back and I'm about to hit him when I feel delicate fingers wrap around my wrist.

"It's okay, Nnoi. Let him go," Blondie says, quietly, and I immediately let the dude go. I stand up as he gasps and coughs.

"I catch ya 'round here fuckin' wit' him again, and I'ma kill you," I growl. He glares at Blondie and then at me before he climbs off the floor and leaves. I turn to Blondie who's cradling his arm. "You aight?" He nods, his caramel colored eyes wide and shifty. I'on' know the history between them, but I do know that he's scared outta his mind. "Wanna go to the hospital?" He shakes his head.

"I can't go home, though. He knows where I live," he says quietly. I can hear his voice shaking. I sigh, running a hand over my face.

"Wanna stay at my place for the night?" His wide eyes go wider, and I'm certain that he's not as surprised as I am that I just asked him that. His staring starts to grate on my nerves and I frown. "Do ya want to or nah? I ain't got all night."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," he says, after gathering his thoughts.

I stand by and wait for him to finish doing what he was doing before he was interrupted. He disappears to the back of the store for a while, and then returns with a messenger bag.

"Ready?" I ask. He nods and we leave the store after he locks it up behind us. "Ya needa go by yer house? You can borrow some of my boy's shit if ya don't want to."

"Can you just take me tomorrow? I don't want him bothering my parents."

"Aight."

The ride to my place is silent except for the radio. Blondie stares out the window the whole time, rubbing his injured arm. For a second, I think I hear sniffling, but I don't press it. He's already upset enough and it ain't none of my business.

Once we arrive at my place, we get out of the truck and go inside. Nino is upside down on the couch playing some kind of horror video game that I told him not to be playing. He pauses the game and sits up, looking surprised yet excited when his eyes land on Blondie.

"Hey, Shinji! What'chu doin' here?" he asks, and Blondie shrugs.

"I suppose yer dad decided I was good enough to be in his presence," he replies, a coy smile playing on his lips. I roll my eye.

"Lemme show ya to the guest room. Nino, get'cho watermelon head ass in the goddamn shower. Ya know ya got school tomorrow." Nino grumbles under his breath as he heads for his room. "Keep it up and yer lil peanut head friends'll be right at they own houses this weekend. Try me, boy." Blondie laughs as we head down the opposite hallway.

"Why you always roastin' yer son?" he asks, and I shrug as I open the door to the guest room and let him walk in.

"He gotta learn early that the world is always ready to roast his ass. Bathroom is across the hall. My room is down the other hallway, last door on the left. Don't wake me up for no stupid shit, unless yer really hankerin' for an ass whoopin'."

"Aye, aye, Captain," he says, giving me a mock salute. I roll my eyes and leave the room, heading for my own.

It's not until later on in the night that I get woken up from my sleep. I use my hand to cover my eyes as the light from the hallway streams into the room.

"Nino, if you don't take yer ass to bed. . ." I grumble before I feel the bed shift beside me, and a distinct scent that is not Nino overwhelms my senses. I feel his arms slink around my waist and I sigh. "Didn't I tell you not to wake me up for no stupid shit?"

"Please let me stay with you?" he says, his voice quiet like a child that's had a bad dream.

"Yer stayin' in my house. Ain't that enough?"

"No," he says, holding on tighter. "Just let me stay in here with you, okay?"

I groan and try to push him away, but his grip is like a fucking vice. "Fine, whatever. Don't be snorin' and shit or I'll beat yer ass."

"Whatever you say, Nnoi."

I wait until I hear his breathing even out before I remove my hand from my face. In the dim light of the city outside, I can see his face. He looks so young and innocent, but I know for a fact he's not. I don't know why I'm letting him sleep in my bed. I don't know why I asked him if he wanted to stay here. I don't know why I beat that dude's ass for him, or why I offered to give him a ride, or why I spent my whole fucking day texting him about dumb shit. I don't know what he's doing to me, but I don't fucking like it.

I wait until I'm a hundred percent sure he's asleep, and then I slide out of the bed and head for the guest room.

* * *

My eyes flutter open, fighting against the sunlight that's pouring into the room from the window. I look around the room, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. I know I'm in Nnoitra's house, and I'm almost one hundred percent certain that this is his bed. Where is he though?

I climb out of the bed, leaving the room and heading down the hallway. I'm guessing the door next to Nnoitra's room leads to Nino's. I keep walking until I reach the living room. I see Nino on the couch, watching SpongeBob and eating Fruity Pebbles. I smile before I walk around the couch and sit with him.

"Mornin', Shin," he says, naturally, not even looking away from the television as if I'm supposed to be here.

"Mornin'. Where's yer dad?" I ask. Nino finishes his cereal and gets up to take the bowl to the kitchen.

"He's in the guest room. Don't know why."

Oh.

I get up from the couch and head down the hall to where the guest room is. I open the door and I see him there on the bed, fast asleep. Why didn't he stay with me? After all the shit he did for me yesterday, I thought he at least maybe liked me a little bit. I mean, you don't just offer rides or a place to stay to someone you don't care about at all, right? Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I should show him some gratitude.

I walk around the bed, making sure to keep quiet. He's not under the covers, so I crawl onto the bed as gently as possible, slipping between his long legs. I can see the print of his dick in his pajama pants, and I lick my lips as I reach out and stroke him lightly through the fabric. His breath catches in his sleep, but he doesn't move otherwise, and he doesn't wake up. I work my fingers into the waistband of his pants, tugging at them and pulling them down slowly. His dick is just as glorious as I remember, and I sigh blissfully as I take the tip in my mouth. He moves around a bit, his breathing accelerating slightly as I start to find my rhythm. I hollow my cheeks and use my arms to prop myself up, taking more and more of him into my mouth until I can feel his tip at the back of my throat. I look up just in time to see him cover his eyes with his hand.

"Too fuckin' early for this shit," he grumbles before he uses his other hand to tug on my hair to get me to release him. I pull away, giving him a confused look, even though he can't see me.

"Dontcha want me to do this?" I ask. It's what they always want from me. It's the only way I'll matter.

"Why ya think that? 'Cause I helped ya out?"

"Well, yeah. I want to make sure ya know I appreciate it."

"Ya ain't gotta suck my dick for that. Ya know, there's like. . .words? 'Thank' and 'you' are usually the ones people use to show appreciation." I frown and sit up on my haunches, looking down at him. What is he saying? Is he actually turning down head right now? Does he really not like me that much?

"So. . .ya don't want me to suck yer dick?"

"Nah. Not if yer only doin' it 'cause ya feel like ya gotta thank me for shit." He sits up, turning his back so I can't see his face.

"Why d'ya hate me so much?" I ask, before I can stop myself. He sighs, but doesn't turn to face me.

"I don't fuckin' hate'cha, stupid. Ya think I'd let'cha be up in my house if I did?" What he said makes sense, but I'm still not grasping it. Maybe it's because it's not often that I'm around a guy who doesn't want some form of sex from me. He stands up and walks to the dresser, searching around in the top drawer. "Honestly, I'on' know how the fuck I feel boutcha. Ya confuse the fuck outta me, so gimme a chance to wake up before ya start yer nonsense, aight?" He turns around then, his eye covered with a black bandana.

"So. . .you like me?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Do I really seem like the type'a dude that'll come right out and say some gay shit like that?" With that he leaves the room and a few seconds later I hear him and Nino yelling insults at each other.

He's got some fucking nerve talking about me confusing him.

* * *

I frown as I unlock Grimm's door and walk inside. When I get to the living room, I hear a very distinctive groan and my frown deepens. I clear my throat once I'm in the room, and Grimm jumps and turns around with a heavy scowl on his face. The bitch that was giving him head peeks up over the couch, looking embarrassed. I shake my head.

"Damn, Nnoi, you can't knock?" Grimm laments as he stands up and fixes his pants.

"No, boy. What the fuck I'ma knock for when I got a damn key? How many times are we gonna have this discussion?" I ask, flopping down in one of the armchairs. Grimm groans, and turns his attention to the female.

"Aight, you gotta be out." The bitch looks at him like he's told her she got terminal cancer.

"Why?"

"Because. . .I. . .said. . .so. . .?" Grimm says, and I try so hard not to laugh as the woman pouts.

"But how am I supposed to get home?"

"You got some gas money?"

"No."

"Walk then."

"But -"

"Bye, Felicia."

I can't hold it in anymore and I erupt with laughter as the woman storms out of the room, and Grimm starts laughing too when she yells about how he, "ain't shit". That's something I can't help but find funny as hell; these bitches act like they don't already know we ain't 'bout shit but the pussy. It ain't our fault if they wanna put us up on some kinda pedestal and get they feelings hurt. If you don't want your feelings hurt, don't get them involved. Simple.

Once Grimm and I calm down, he sits back on the couch, turning the television to the game.

"Fuck you doin' here, boy?" he asks as he lights a cigarette. I stare at the TV, trying to figure out a way to say what I'm here for. I can see him frowning at me in my peripheral vision. "Boy if you don't -"

"Aight, chill, damn," I say, turning to face him. I clear my throat. "I think. . .I think I wanna fuck Blondie."

Grimm leans back in his seat, steepling his fingers under his chin, and that's when I know I've made a terrible mistake.

"All this time. . .I've told you that getting ass was just as good as getting pussy. But you said, 'No, no. I ain't with that gay shit'. And, now you come to me, and you say: 'Don Grimmjow, give me your wisdom on getting the butt cheeks'. But you don't ask with respect. You don't offer friendship. You don't even think to call me. . .Godfather. Instead, you come into my house on the day my daughter is to be married, and you ask me to give you the game."

"I hate'chu so fuckin' much." He starts laughing and I'm about to be mad as fuck, but then he gets serious.

"Aight, fam. If yer serious about slidin' in guts, I'll help ya out. But you gotta be prepared to learn, aight?"

"Whatever. Just don't be havin' me doin' no faggot shit, aight?"

"Bruh. Yer literally talkin' 'bout fuckin' a dude. . .you know what, never mind. You ready?" he asks, putting out his cigarette. I frown a bit before I nod.

Am I really ready though? I guess we'll find out.

* * *

 **Cookies for whoever gets the reference xD Thanks to everyone who's given this story a chance. You're all wonderful!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	8. For Everybody

**Chapter Eight** **:** _ **For Everybody**_

"Boy. Ya face look like a puckered asshole. Get the fuck."

"Okay, but how you know what a asshole look like? Ya couldn't get ass if ya owned a ass factory."

"I get more ass than you, boy!"

"In what universe?"

"This one!"

"How 'bout both y'all played ass fuckers shut the hell up? Ain't none of y'all gettin' ass on the level that I am," I say, causing my two friends to frown at me. I just laugh as they both roll their eyes.

I'm sitting in my living room with a group of my best friends. To my right, of course is Nnoitra, and next to him is my homie Yylfordt Granz. Me and him have been cool since middle school, almost as long as me and Nnoi. I started fucking his brother, Szayelaporro, like six months ago; either he doesn't know or he doesn't care. It's probably the latter. Across from me in one of the armchairs is Sousuke Aizen. I met him the same day I met Nnoi, but me and Sousuke weren't cool until high school, because he had a habit of running his mouth back in our school days.

"Well excuse the fuck outta us lesser motherfuckers," Yylfordt says, rolling his auburn eyes.

"Anyway, back to what we were talkin' 'bout," Nnoi says. "If a bitch got one big titty and one small titty, wouldja still fuck 'er?"

"That depends. How much of a difference is there?" Sousuke asks. Nnoi shrugs. "Like, is one of them an A-cup and the other one's a G? You gotta think about this shit, man."

I shake my head as I get up to go to the kitchen to get another beer. When I'm there, my phone chimes. I pull it out, looking at the message on the screen. It's from Ichigo.

 _Are you busy?_

Now this can only mean one thing, because he doesn't ask me that unless he wants some of the ol' in-out. I don't want to ditch my boys though. It's been a while since we've all gotten together like this.

 **Yeah. Why?**

 _Never mind_

I shrug and slide my phone back into my pocket before I grab my beer and head back to the living room. Yylfordt and Sousuke are arguing about who gets more ass again.

"I thought we already established who gets the most ass in here," I say, as I take my spot next to Nnoi again.

"Ain't nobody ask you shit, Fruity Pebbles. I'm finna get some ass right now," Yylfordt says, standing up.

"Oh really? You boutta dip on ya boys for a bitch?" Nnoi asks, and Yylfordt gives him a confused look.

"You damn skippy, Fetty. Ain't none of y'all suckers tryna help me bust this nut, so deuces." He throws up the peace sign before he starts to leave.

"You still fuckin' Cirucci's ol' busted ass?" Sousuke chides, and Yylfordt turns around, glaring at him.

"As a matter of fact, no I am not, Discount Superman."

"Who you fuckin' then?" I ask, and Yylfordt rolls his eyes again.

"If y'all could get some damn business, that'd be great," he grumbles, but pulls out his phone nonetheless. He taps on the screen for a bit before he turns it to us.

Okay. Now I'm kinda mad.

"Aye, aye, Grimm," Nnoi says in a playful tone, bumping my shoulder with his. "Ain't that ya boy, Grimm? Ain't that ya boy?"

I want to punch Nnoi in the mouth, because he thinks this shit is funny but it's really not.

"How long you been fuckin' wit' him?" I ask. Yylfordt shrugs.

"Like a year? I thought I mentioned him to you before."

"Nah," I say, elbowing Nnoi in his side because he won't shut the fuck up.

"I ain't boutta lie, I'd be tryna cuff 'im if he won't such a thot," Yylfordt says, and I get even madder.

"Like you got a whole lotta room to talk shit," I mumble, and Yylfordt places a hand over his heart.

"Do I detect a hint of salt?"

"He just mad 'cause he ain't the only one gettin' the butt cheeks," Nnoi says, and I don't know why he thought it'd be a good idea to open his mouth yet again.

"Umm, Nnoitra, I ain't ask for no donations, so yer two cents was not needed."

"Boy don't act like you don't know these hoes for everybody," Sousuke says.

"Hoes like a doorknob, everybody gets a turn," Nnoi adds, and the three of them share a laugh as I fight the urge to punch all of them in their throats.

"Anyway, I'ma be out, 'cause he don't like to be kept waiting, as you can see, my good man," Yylfordt says, patting my shoulder. Nnoi and Sousuke start laughing as he leaves. I hate all of them.

All the time that I'm hanging out with Nnoitra and Sousuke, I can't stop thinking about Ichigo. I mean, it was safe to assume all along that he was fucking other people because I am too, but finding out it's one of my close friends pisses me off so much. I know they've been fucking way longer than me and Ichigo have, but I'm still mad for some reason. Do I even have a right to be? Ichigo's not my boyfriend; he ain't even my main bitch. Am I jealous? Nah, that's some bitch ass shit. Fuck him and fuck Yylfordt.

"Grimm!" Nnoi yells, and I turn to him, glaring.

"What?"

"Ya been staring at the damned wall for twenty minutes. Don't tell me yer still feelin' some type'a way about Granz and the ginger." Luckily Sousuke isn't in the room; I guess that's why Nnoi decided to bring Ichigo up. I groan, running a hand over my face.

"I'on' even know, fam. Like, it shouldn't even matter to me either way, but for some reason I can't stop thinkin' 'bout that shit. I'm pissed the fuck off and I'on' even know why."

"I think I know why," Nnoi says, lighting a cigarette and leaning back on the couch.

"Oh yeah? Well please enlighten me."

"Yer catchin' feelin's." I roll my eyes at that. Now that's that bullshit if I ever heard it. Ain't nobody got time for no goddamned feelings. Fuck outta here.

"And what makes ya think I'm on some bitch shit like that?"

"I'on' know, maybe the fact that ya got a damn kiss emoji next to his name in yer phone? What kinda faggot shit is that?"

Nnoi starts to laugh just as Sousuke returns to the room. I get up and head for my bedroom because the conversation we just had only served to piss me off even more. I take my phone out, unlocking it and tapping on the message icon. Nnoi's nosy ass must've seen the emoji when I messaged Ichigo earlier. I don't even know why I did that; maybe because I thought it'd be funny? Shit, I'm so fucking confused. Why do I call him baby all the time? When we first met, it was because I couldn't remember his name. I do it with all the bitches I fuck around with so I don't say the wrong name. It's like player rule number one. But lately, I've taken to calling him that somewhat affectionately. I can see it, but I can't stop myself from doing it. When I call him baby, he blushes and it's so fucking cute and I. . .fuck that is gay as fuck. I need to get some pussy right now.

I scroll down until I find Bel's name and I shoot her a text asking if I can come through. She responds a few minutes later, and I frown at the message,

 _Oh? Where's the One Protector?_

 **What?**

 _Your favorite traffic cone._

I roll my eyes. She's been acting salty about Ichigo for a while now, but I can't fathom why. It's not like she's ever given me any indications that her feelings went any deeper than sex, so I really don't know why she feels the need to act so shady.

 **I don't want him, I want you.**

 _Aww, did you get in a fight? If so, you should kiss and make up, because I have a date._

 **You really gonna do me like that?**

 _Not everyone has the time to wait around for you._

I have to try my hardest not to throw my phone across the fucking room. That was fucked up and she knows it. She knew from the beginning what kind of guy I was; what gives her the fucking right to say some sideways shit like that? After my initial anger, I really start to think about what she said. Though I hate to admit it, she has a point. While I don't have any feelings for her, I could have some for someone else, and they aren't going to want to wait around for me to finish playing my games. I'm just not ready to go through what it takes to commit to someone. I've been through that shit before, and I'll just say that I don't think it's for me. All this thinking is making my head hurt. I need a fucking drink.

"Aye, shitheads," I say once I've returned to the living room. Nnoitra and Sousuke both flip me off and I roll my eyes. "We goin' the fuck out."

* * *

I'm lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Yylfordt is next to me, sleeping soundly. I look over at him admiring his features; he's gorgeous, even if he is a bit effeminate. You'd think he'd bottom with the way he looks, but you'd be wrong. The first time we fucked, he fucked my whole life up. Not as bad as Grimmjow did, but it was still bomb. We started hanging out a few months ago, you know, besides having sex. He hung around after we finished because he had to go to work and my house was closer to his job. He's fun to be around, but for some reason he said he's not interested in a serious relationship. I guess I can understand that; no one really wants to be in a relationship nowadays. Just think about all the fuckboys who are in relationships but have four side chicks, three "baes", and two "friends", and then have the fucking nerve to say, "these hoes ain't loyal". What the fuck're you? Anyway, I'm digressing.

Yylfordt stirs awake, his auburn eyes observing me before a sly smile spreads across his lips.

"'Sup, bae?" he asks, and I frown a bit before I shrug.

"I have to leave soon, so you should get dressed." I sit up and stretch, jumping when Yylfordt wraps his strong arms around my waist and kisses my neck.

"Sure ya don't wanna go one more round?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I say, pulling his arms off of me. I don't know why, but suddenly I'm so pissed off. I get up from the bed and walk to the bathroom. When I'm there I stare at myself in the mirror. It's pretty cliché, I know, but I don't like what I see. My hair is tousled and my neck is covered in love marks. My eyes look dull and lifeless. I'm truly a mess. I guess it's really my own fault though. I turn on the shower and step inside, letting the water run over me. I wish it would wash away his scent. I wish I could wash away everything I've done, but I can't. Nothing can change the fact that I've made so many bad decisions. I suppose there's no reason to dwell on it.

When I'm finished showering, I towel off and return to my bedroom. Not surprisingly, Yylfordt is gone and I'm alone. It's really nothing new though. I sigh as I head for my closet and change into some sweats and an old Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. It's only when the sweats start to fall off of me when I'm walking that I realize that they aren't mine; they're the ones Grimmjow let me borrow when I fell asleep at his house. I roll my eyes as I tug at the drawstring on them. He sent me a sideways ass message earlier, like he knew I was fucking someone else, and he didn't like it. But really, is that any of his business? What gives him the right to police me about who I fuck with? He needs to sit down.

Thinking about that bullshit has me pissed off all over again, and I snatch my keys off the kitchen table and slam the door shut as I leave my apartment. I need to calm down; I don't want to give him the satisfaction of getting all riled up. That's why I didn't even respond to his message, but I made sure to turn on my read receipts so he'd know that I saw it, because I'm petty. He can meet me in the motherfucking pit if he's really feeling some type of way.

I pull up in front of Shinji's store just as he's locking up. He jogs to the passenger side of my car and climbs in.

"Hey, Ich. Why you mad?" he asks, as I pull away from the curb. I don't respond and he sighs. "It's that Dum-Dum sucker isn't it?" I can't help but to chuckle at Shinji's creative nickname for Grimmjow.

"Yeah. He was being an asshole as per usual."

"Ya shouldn't let 'im get'cha all worked up like this, Ich. I could feel the murderous aura comin' off ya before I even sat down."

"I know but he just pisses me the fuck off. I hate him."

"Let's go out," Shinji says, randomly. I give him the side-eye and he laughs. "C'mon, Ichi, we haven't been out in ages! I need some dick, you need a drink; it's a win-win." I groan but relent nonetheless.

"Fine, but I gotta go home and change. I look like who did it and for what reason." Shinji laughs out loud before he lights a cigarette.

"True that!"

After we go to my house and change, I drive us to a club on the other side of the city called Tenacity. We wait in the line for about thirty minutes before we get to the front. Of course Shinji gets carded, but that's what he gets for looking like a damned teenager. Once we're inside, I gravitate to the bar, and Shinji of course heads straight for the dancefloor. I order myself a shot of whiskey and turn to observe the dancefloor once I've taken it. It's business as usual; people grinding all over each other, crazy drunken dancing, I think some of them are having sex. I also notice that most of them look way younger than me. I'm not saying I'm old or anything, but maybe I'm too old for this shit. With that thought, I turn back to the bartender and order two more shots before downing them both back to back. It's not long before I feel a presence next to me.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," a smooth tenor says, and I turn to him giving him a bland look.

"That's something I've _never_ heard before," I say, impassively. The man laughs and that's when I notice just how good-looking he is. I won't tell a lie and say he's the finest man I've seen in my life, because, you know, Grimmjow is a thing, but he's got a lot of good things going for him. He's got luscious black hair that falls just over his shoulders, pale skin, and soft brown eyes. His body is lithe, but built, a little bit bigger than me; shit, he's cute af. I hope I haven't fucked up with my nasty attitude. He doesn't seem all too affected by it.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asks, holding his hand out. I shake it and smile slightly.

"Ichigo. Yours?"

"Shuukurou. What's someone as gorgeous as you doing sitting here all alone?" I chuckle at that. Alone. Aren't I always alone?

"I guess no one's decided to keep me company yet," I respond, a coy grin playing on my lips. Shuukurou grins also and he somehow ends up being even more attractive. I notice that he's still holding my hand when he tugs on it.

"How about a dance, Ichigo?" I like the way he says my name. I nod dumbly and he leads me out onto the dancefloor. When I'm standing in front of him, I realize just how tall he is. Goddamn, could this get any better? We dance together to Drake's _Hotline Bling_. Luckily he's a much better dancer than Drake. I chuckle to myself as I wrap my arms around his neck. He grinds against me, and I can feel a little disturbance in the Force between his legs. Hot damn, I'ma get some dick tonight. Suddenly the mood is busted when someone taps on Shuukurou's shoulder. I frown deeply when I see who it is.

"Mind if I cut in for a second?" Grimmjow asks, and I glare at him. Shuukurou smiles, not even fazed in the slightest. He turns to me, his gorgeous brown eyes darkened with lust.

"Come find me when you're ready, Ichigo." I nod dumbly once more, watching as he glides away. Fingers snap in front of my face and I scowl deeply as I turn to face Grimmjow.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask, crassly. He gives me a wounded look that I know is fake, and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, baby, don't be that way," he says, and I immediately turn to leave. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. We sway with the music and I hate him for smelling so good and looking so fine. He gets on my nerves.

"Get off me, Grimmjow," I say, pushing at his chest. He only holds me tighter.

"Why you mad?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were being a fucking asshole earlier today? Now if you could let me go, that'd be wonderful."

"How was I bein' a asshole?"

"That fucking sideways ass message you sent me! Who the fuck are you to come at me about who I'm fucking?" He frowns and lets me go.

"Look, I ain't tryna argue wit'chu," he says, looking down at me with his clear blue eyes. I move away from him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well, all you're gonna get is a fucking argument so if you don't want that, then I suggest you leave me the fuck alone." He gives me a level look that's laced with something I don't understand before he turns and makes his way through the crowd. I huff and head back to the bar. Shuukurou is sitting where we were before we went to dance. I sit down next to him and he smiles.

"Was that an ex?" he asks, and I shake my head instantly.

"No, just some annoying fucker that I want to fight." Shuukurou laughs and I join in. Once we sober, he takes my hand in his, looking at me with his pretty eyes.

"How's about we take this somewhere quieter?"

"Alright," I say, smiling back at him. "Just let me make sure my friend has a way home." Shuukurou nods and I turn to search the crowd for Shinji. I find him with his ass pressed up against some Superman look alike. I make my way to them, standing in front of Shinji. He looks at me, smiling knowingly.

"You found someone?" I nod. "Aight. I'll get Slick Hair here to give me a ride back to yer place after I give him a ride."

"You so gay," I say, laughing as I head back for Shuukurou.

"Is everything okay with your friend?" he asks, and I nod. "Good. So are you ready to go?"

I don't know why, but I suddenly have a strong feeling that I'm being watched. I turn in the direction of the sensation, meeting steely blue eyes. Grimmjow looks pissed, but I really don't understand why. I turn back to Shuukurou, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

I'm sitting in my office, fuming. I know Ichigo went home with that six foot big motherfucker, but I don't know why I'm so damned pissed off about it. Maybe it's because he was acting like such a bitch the other night. I don't understand why he was so mad. All I said was, "damn, that was quick". He didn't even respond to the message, so I figured he took it as a joke. Apparently I was wrong. The door to my office opens, and none other than Ichigo himself strolls into the room, looking like he's had his entire soul fucked apart. Now I'm pissed all over again.

Ichigo tosses some documents on my desk, a scowl set into his features.

"Well hello to you too, Dr. Kurosaki. How has your day been?" I say, in a far too chipper tone. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"It was splendid until I had to see you."

"Aight, why the fuck ya bein' so fuckin' hostile? All I did was make a fuckin' joke!" I exclaim, my professional façade slipping. Ichigo leans back, seemingly taking offense to my harsh tone.

"Hold on," he says. He pulls his phone out, tapping at the screen for a few seconds. "Hmm, I see over two point two million results for who the fuck you're talking to, and none of them say it's me."

"You piss me the fuck off, do you know that?" I ask, staring him down across my desk. He stares right back, unfazed by my acidic gaze.

"The feeling is fucking mutual."

We stare at each other for a long moment, the tension between us probably palpable for a twenty-five mile radius. Suddenly, I feel a surge of "fuck it" go straight through my system, and I stand, gripping his tie and pulling him towards me, crashing my lips against his. He immediately responds to the kiss with fervor, slipping his warm tongue into my mouth and moaning slightly. I pull away, but only so that he can join me on my side of the desk, which he does instantly. Once he's there, he doesn't hesitate to kiss me again, and we fumble with each other's clothing until we're both naked on the lower half, and I'm hiking him up on my desk and sliding between his legs.

"I hate you," he moans against my lips. I smirk, kissing and biting at his lips.

"I hate you too, baby."

"Do you have a condom?"

"No, but do ya really wanna stop right now?" He seems to be contemplating it, and while he does that, I saturate three of my fingers with saliva and slide one of them into his entrance. He groans, his head falling back as he exhales.

"Fuck, I fucking hate you." I grin as I work my second finger inside him, and he lifts his head, his brown eyes leveling with mine as a strangled moan leaves his throat. "I hate you so much."

"Uh-huh," I respond, noncommittally, as I cover my other hand with saliva and use it to coat my dick. My eyes slide closed as I push my way into his familiar tight heat. He breathes out shakily, his nails digging into my biceps. I lean down so that my mouth is next to his ear, and I nip at the lobe as I grumble, "Fuck, you feel so good, baby." He shudders, his hands moving to the hair at the nape of my neck and tugging.

"I hate you," he whispers, as I start to move faster. His legs wrap around my waist, his back arching off of the desk. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"No ya don't," I say, changing the angle of my thrusts, which causes him to cry out rather loudly. I put my hand over his mouth to muffle the noise as I continue to hit his prostate with each movement.

"Ugh," he groans trying to pull my hand away. I move it and he glares at me. "Faster."

I obey his rather aggressive command, moving my hips faster, causing the desk to rock with my movements. He tries to find something to hold on to, but since it's an office, there isn't much luck, so he settles for gripping his hair and biting his fist.

"What's my name?" I ask in a growl.

"Grimmjow," he nearly whines.

"Wrong," I say, driving myself into him. He cries out, tossing his head back and forth. "What's my name, baby?"

" _Daddy_ ," he mewls, and I smirk, pulling out and turning him around so I can bend him over the desk. I grip his hips and pound into him once more, and he grasps the edge of the desk. "Oh, fuck yes, daddy, fuck me just like that!"

"Ya like that, baby?"

"Yes, daddy, yes!"

"I make ya feel good, baby?"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Ya still hate me?"

"No, daddy. . .please make me come," he moans, looking back at me, his eyes half-mast and swirling with desire. I almost come at the sight, but my stroke game prevents me from doing so.

"First ya gotta tell me somethin', baby," I say, slowing my stroke down to a pace that I know is just as torturous for him as it is for me.

"What is it, daddy?" he asks, and I can hear the strain in his voice.

"Whose ass is this?"

"What?" he asks, and I slow down even more, so that it's almost as if I'm completely still inside him. "No, daddy, please don't stop."

"Tell me whose ass this is, then."

"It's yours! Please fuck me, daddy!"

I grin and grip his hips once more, thrusting into him viciously. He grips the desk until his knuckles turn white.

"Whose is it?"

"It's yours daddy! Please harder!"

I turn him back to our initial position, sliding back inside and stroking him quickly. Soon, his body is shaking and a long drawn out moan pours from his mouth as he releases. He clenches around me, forcing my own climax from me and not giving me a chance to pull out before I do it. I nearly collapse on top of him, but I stop myself and fall back into my chair instead.

"Goddamn, ya piss me off, but that was some of the best sex I ever had," I say, as I try to get my breathing back to normal. Ichigo sits up on the desk, trying to fix his clothes.

"Same. You're an asshole, do you know that?"

"Yeah, and yer petty as fuck, do _you_ know _that_?"

"Um-hmm. You can call me Petty Wap," he says, with a nonchalant shrug. I can't help but to laugh at that.

"Aight, so ya done bein' mad at me?" He stands up, straightening his tie.

"I suppose so." He turns to leave, but I stop him by grabbing his wrist. He turns back to me, giving me a confused look. "What?" he asks.

"Gimme a kiss." He looks downright flabbergasted, but I don't let him go, so he has no choice but to lean down and press his lips against mine. I don't prod for more, and he moves away, looking at me in confusion once more before he turns and heads for the door.

"Bye, Grimmjow."

"Bye, baby."

* * *

"He said what?!" Shinji exclaims, standing up on my bed. I punch his thigh and he falls back down, writhing around in mock pain.

"You heard me the first time, you dingus."

"Yeah, but that don't mean I understood it. First he's being an asshole, and now he's saying yer his?"

"He said my ass was his."

"Same fuckin' thing, Ichi."

"It's really not."

We sit in silence for a while, and that gives me time to think about what Shinji said. There was something different about what Grimmjow and I did in his office a few days ago. It wasn't just during, it was afterwards too, when he asked me to kiss him. He's never done that before. The fact that he's gone back to being the same old arrogant prick that he was before doesn't help me understand any of this. My phone chimes, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I smile at the screen as I read the message.

 _Shuukurou Tsukishima: Good morning, beautiful_

"Ooh, why you cheesin'?" Shinji asks, leaning over to look at my screen. "Is it Skyscraper?" I nod before chuckling at Shinji's nickname.

"He wants to go out for coffee," I say, and Shinji frowns as he puts his hair into a bun on top of his head.

"Like a date?" he asks, and I shrug. "But aintcha already fucked 'im?"

"Yeah. I suppose there's more to interacting with people than having sex, Shin," I say, sarcastically. Shinji scoffs.

"Humph, I wouldn't know." He gets up and heads out of the room, and I can't tell if he's pissed, but I hope he isn't. I didn't mean for that to sound sideways; I guess I just don't have a properly functioning brain-to-mouth filter. I hope he isn't mad at me again. I don't know if I can stand another week without speaking to him, though that may be impossible since he's staying with me for the time being. My phone vibrates again, and this time it's Grimmjow.

 _Come see me_

I hate that my stomach starts to flip flop just at the thought of getting to see that asshole. He hasn't even spoken to me at all since we fucked in his office, not even for work. Why does he have this effect on me? What is it about him that makes me feel this way, even though I know he's nothing but a fuckboy? He's confusing the fuck out of me. I don't need this kind of stress. I don't need to keep fucking around with him. I'm too old for this shit. With that thought, I respond to Shuukurou's message, telling him that I'll meet him for coffee. Grimmjow can fuck off.

* * *

 **Here's an update for you all ^_^ Thanks for reading :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	9. thatonetimewhenNnoigaveShinthebusiness

**Chapter Nine** **: # _thatonetimewhenNnoigaveShinthebusiness_**

I watch as Blondie's neon-headed friend disappears through the crowd. I've been watching Blondie and Aizen this whole time, and lemme go on and tell you before you ask: yes, I am pissed the fuck off. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised since I already knew he was a thot, but I suppose this is what I get for fucking with Grimm earlier. I'm sure if Grimm wasn't so wrapped up in the fact that yet another dude is about to get in Orangey's guts, he'd be tryna fry me right now.

Luckily for me, Blondie hasn't noticed me. He's too busy basically fucking Aizen on the dancefloor, which is slimy as fuck. Aizen's been with the same female for four years, yet he's constantly cheating on her. Now I know Grimm and me ain't got a lotta room to cast judgement, which is probably why Grimm hasn't said anything to him. Honestly though, I think what he does is fucked up. At least me and Grimm ain't stringing no females along with any ideas of marriage and families and all that gay shit. We get what we want and we dip. Think about it; which one is worse? What Aizen is doin' to his girl or what Grimm and I do?

Anyway, I'm off topic.

The topic right now is why the fuck does Blondie have to be all up on Aizen like that? I mean, damn, he ain't even usin' protection. I sip from my drink as I watch them dance/fuck; Blondie bends over, his ass moving with the beat as he grinds against Aizen's crotch. He grips Blondie's long hair, basically already hitting it from the back. I am livid. Soon, I feel a presence next to me, and Grimm chuckles wryly.

"Payback's a fuckin' bitch, huh?" he says, and I glare at him.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay, but you was tryna play me earlier, and now you mad because you see how it feels?"

"Why you bein' gay right now? You upset because somebody finna get another turn of that doorknob?" I hiss, nodding in the direction of the ginger and his tall ass boy toy. Grimm looks over at them and he glares, his jaw clenching and his hands balled into fists. I ain't never seen him this mad about a bitch before. When Orangey looks over and sees Grimm staring a hole through him, he basically rolls his eyes and turns back to the other dude. Damn. That's shiesty as fuck. Grimm gets up and heads for the dance floor, presumably to find some poor unfortunate soul to take his frustration out on. I shake my head and turn my attention back to my own frustrating situation.

I don't know why I'm even bothering to keep looking at them. It's only serving to make me mad as fuck. I guess it's like morbid curiosity. Like when you see a crash and it's bad but you can't look away. I don't want to keep letting this piss me off, but I can't stop focusing on it. I glare at them one more time before I get out of my seat and head for the bar for another drink. I'm sitting there for not five minutes before I feel a presence next to me. I give him the side-eye and he laughs.

"You already mad and I ain't even said nothin' yet. When did you get here?"

"Same time as yer twerk victim over there," I respond, nodding in Aizen's direction. He frowns a bit, looking over at Aizen who's dancing with another girl.

"Is that why you mad?" he asks, and I scoff.

"Nah. It ain't like I ain't already know what'chu was about."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asks, his frown deepening.

"Don't play dumb," I say, finally turning to him fully.

"Oh. So you want to tell me what to do now? Like you my fuckin' man or somethin'?"

"Nah. I aintcha man. Honestly don't even know why I'm feelin' some type'a way." Blondie rolls his eyes and pulls his hair over his shoulder; I think he knows how much I like it when he does that.

"Wanna dance, Captain?" I stare at him for a moment, analyzing his features. He looks somewhere between bored and irritated. I guess I feel the same way. He huffs. "Want to or not? Because I can find someone else. It won't take long."

Now I'm slightly offended. He smirks when I frown at him, and I grab his wrist and drag him out to the dance floor. We start moving together to K Camp's _Slum Anthem_ , and I feel myself relaxing as Blondie bends over and starts to move his ass against me. He works his hips slowly, grinding on me in perfect sync with the beat. I reach out, locking my fingers in his silky blonde hair and using my free hand to grip one of his hips as I match his movements with my own. It doesn't take long for his nasty twerking to have me harder than Japanese arithmetic; I can't help envisioning myself inside him, buried to the hilt, pounding him out until he screams my name at the top of his lungs. Fuck, what is he doing to me?

He turns around suddenly, gripping my shirt and pulling me down to his level. His caramel colored eyes bore into mine; his cheeks are flushed from the heat that's accumulated from being surrounded by so many warm bodies, and his lips are curled into a devious smirk. It widens into a grin as his other hand moves to rub the prominent bulge at the front of my pants. He pulls me down more so that our lips are only an inch apart, and I start to panic internally, but I can't seem to make myself move.

"Kiss me," he says. I can't hear him over the music, but I read his lips. Absolutely not. That goes against everything I stand for. I don't even kiss females, why the fuck would I kiss some dude?

But somehow, as if we're holding magnets under our tongues, I'm gravitating towards him, and soon our lips are connected. The kiss starts off normal, just our lips moving against each other, but it quickly escalates into something more urgent and fervent. His pierced tongue slides out of his mouth, swiping against my lips, and I open them, letting his tongue slide against my own. My hand glides from his hair down to his perfect ass, gripping it tight. He moans into my mouth, biting at my lower lip and grinding against me. Fuck, when's the last time I kissed somebody? I can't even remember, but I know for damn sure it won't nothing like this. Blondie pulls at my shirt, pressing himself flush against me, leaving no room between us. I'm starting to get lightheaded from lack of oxygen, so I pull away, looking down at him. He looks up at me, his eyes half-mast and piercing through me with a lustful gaze. He pulls me down again, leaning forward so his mouth is next to my ear.

"I want you to fuck me so bad," he says, and I hear him clearly this time.

Something in me snaps and I finally realize just what I've done. I, Nnoitra Jerome Gilga, have just given a tonsillectomy to another dude in the middle of a crowded nightclub for anyone to see.

Oh shit.

I pull away from him, and backpedal to the edge of the crowd. He looks at me in confusion for a little while before he realizes what I'm doing and he shakes his head, turning away and pushing through the crowd in the opposite direction.

What the fuck am I doing?

* * *

I sigh as I pull volumes of manga from a box and sort them into alphanumeric order. It's been a few days since that whole debacle at Tenacity, and I haven't spoken to Nnoitra at all. Nino started working for me about a week ago (week ago ayyyye turn up lmao), and he drops him off, but I mostly do whatever I can to avoid him. The disgusted look on his face after we kissed is enough to cue me up to the fact that he wants nothing to do with me. I can't help being a little bummed out about it, but it's my own fault. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

I've been thinking about that kiss constantly. The way his lips felt against mine, the way his crazy long tongue worked its way around my mouth, the way he nipped at my lips, just enough to drive me absolutely insane with lust. He's a fucking prick, but if I said he wasn't a damn good kisser, I'd be telling a boldfaced lie. Don't even get me started on when we were dancing. He likes to act like I don't have an effect on him, but that dick print would beg to differ. I guess there's no need to dwell on it now. He doesn't want anything to do with me, and I don't want anything to do with him. We'll leave it at that.

The bell on the front door chimes, and Nino strolls in, a big smile on his face as per usual. I find myself smiling too, despite my horrible mood, due to the fact that I haven't had sex in. . .forget it, I don't want to talk about it. Anyway, Nino makes his way over to me, and I greet him with a nod of my head.

"'Sup, Shin? What'cha got for me today?" he asks, kneeling down next to me. I slide two unopened boxes of manga to him.

"I needja to stock these. Make sure ya keep 'em in order, alphabetically by series and then the numeric order for the volumes. Think ya can handle it?" Nino grins cheerfully, nodding his head.

"I got'chu. I do this wit' mine at home."

"Aight, I'll leave ya to it then."

I get up from my spot on the floor and head for the counter. A few people come in and out, and I interact with them as graciously as I can, trying to keep my foul mood under wraps. Soon it slows down, and I'm writing down some numbers when Nino comes over to the counter.

"Hey, Shin, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Ya just did, punk," I say, reaching up to ruffle his shaggy hair. He gives me an unamused look and I laugh. "What is it, kid?"

"What's up wit'chu and my dad? I thought y'all was chill."

I don't really know how to answer that question. I don't know what's up with me and Nnoitra. I don't think anything's up with us. I think he's just confused and I think I need to leave him alone. This is one guy I'm not gonna be able to sway, and I'm just gonna have to accept that.

"Nothin's up, we just decided we ain't got that much in common," I respond with a shrug. Nino frowns like he doesn't believe a single letter of that sentence.

"Look, I'm fourteen, but I ain't stupid. I know ya like my dad. I know my dad likes you. Why y'all gotta make this so complicated?"

"The only person makin' it complicated is him," I blurt before I can stop myself. Nino smirks and I roll my eyes. "Okay, so what if I do like 'im a li'l' bit? It only works if the feelin' is mutual, and he made it pretty clear that it ain't."

"Lemme tell ya somethin' 'bout my dad," Nino says, leaning on the counter. "My dad is the type'a dude to say no when he really means 'gimme some time to think about it'. Like when I asked to go to a Rae Sremmurd concert, and he was like, 'hell nah, I ain't payin' for that shit. Get'cho kiwi head ass in there and do some damn homework. Talkin' 'bout 'I'on' got no type'. Ya better get a type. And it better be them books'." I start laughing at Nino's spot on impression of his dad. It's hilarious. "Two days later, I got a ticket to see Rae Sremmurd."

"So what are ya tryin' to say?" I ask, and Nino rolls his big grey eyes.

"I'm sayin', my dad definitely likes you. Been knowin' 'im for goin' on fifteen years now. You can trust me. Only person who knows 'im better than me is my Uncle Grimm, and he thinks he likes ya too."

"It seems the only person who doesn't think that is him."

"I'm tellin' ya, Shin. Just give 'im some time to think about it. He'll come around." Nino winks at me before leaving the counter to return to the work I gave him.

The rest of the day goes by fairly smoothly with only two people relentlessly trying my patience. Soon it's about half an hour to close. I've already started locking things up and I have Nino sweeping up, so of course I get a little irritated when I hear the bell on the door chime. My irritated scowl changes to a mischievous smirk when I see who it is.

"'Sup, Shinji? I ain't seen you in a while," he says, making his way to the counter where I'm standing and leaning on it. His fluffy black hair falls over his brown eyes as he returns my smirk with one of his own.

"Oh? And whose fault is that, babe?" I ask, easing my way into flirt mode. He shrugs, running a hand through his hair and giving me a lovely view of his toned arms. Scrumptious.

"You know I just got done with med-school, baby. Don't be so hard on me." I smile and make my way around the counter, standing in front of him and reaching my arms out. He wraps his strong arms around me, and I'm enveloped by whatever heavenly cologne he has on. Hoo, shit, just fuck me up. His hands move down to my lower back and I grin before I pull away, looking up at him with the best set of 'come get it' eyes I have in my repertoire.

"So, how ya gonna make it up to me, Pretty Eyes?" I ask, and he licks his lips before he leans down and kisses me.

I met Maki four years ago when he moved to the city for med-school. At the time, I didn't know he was so much younger than me, but I really didn't care when I found out. Age ain't nothin' but a number, and he can lay the pipe like he's a damn plumber. We haven't been having our fun for a while now, because he was in his senior year and it was extremely time consuming. Apparently he's all done now, which means Shinji is about to get the dick.

Our kiss is interrupted when Nino clears his throat. I pull away from Maki and turn to him. He's frowning a bit, handing me the broom.

"Um, Shin, could I talk to ya in the back for a sec?" he asks, and I nod, taking the broom from him and gesturing for Maki to wait. Nino and I walk to the back of the store and I haven't even gotten to put the broom away before he says, "What the hell, dude?"

"What're ya talkin' about?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Dude, my dad is outside waitin' for me, which probably means he saw ya kissin' that other guy!"

"Your point?"

"My point? Ya just told me ya liked him."

"I said 'kind of'. Why does it matter if he saw anyway? He's not my boyfriend. We're not even friends. If he likes me, he gon' have to let me know, or I'ma just keep doin' me, aight?" Nino frowns but nods. "Aight. Now get outta here, and stop tryna fix yer dad's love life. Go fly a kite or somethin'." Nino laughs at that, and we leave the back room. He heads out the front door while I make my way back to Maki.

"So, you wanna go back to my place?" he asks, looking me up and down and smirking. I bite my lip and nod.

Out the corner of my eye, I can see Nnoitra's truck parked outside. He definitely saw me kiss Maki, and he can definitely see us now. Do I care? Not particularly.

At least that's what I want him to think.

* * *

I'm pacing around my living room, trying my best not to destroy it. Luckily I dropped Nino off at his mama's house for the weekend. I'm so damned pissed off that I'll probably snap at the smallest instance of insubordination from him, and I don't need to be taking my frustrations out on my child. I can't say that I don't know why I'm so pissed off. I'll fucking accept it, aight? I'm fucking jealous. As much as I hate to admit to some bitch shit like that, I'm jealous as fuck. When I pulled up at that damned store and saw Blondie with his tongue down that other dude's throat, I swear my first instinct was to jump outta my truck and beat that motherfucker's ass. But I wasn't mad at Blondie for kissing the dude; I was mad at the dude for having his lips all up on Blondie. How fucked up is that?

If I'm gonna continue my streak of being honest with myself, that kiss with Blondie has been on my mind constantly since it happened. If I thought his head game was 10/10, then his kissing game is 20/10. Fuck, it was so fucking intense; it was the best kiss of my fucking life. How is it that some dude I barely know is stirring up all these crazy thoughts and emotions in me? Is this a good thing or is it bad?

I'm interrupted from pacing a hole in my carpet by my phone vibrating against my coffee table. Grimm's contact info is on the screen, so I pick it up, trying to answer as calmly as possible.

"Yo?"

"Boy, calm yer ass down," he says, and I smirk a little. Of course I wouldn't be able to hide shit from this jackass.

"What'chu want?"

"Fuck you at?"

"In my goddamned house, fuck you think?"

"Boy. Don't tell me you in ya house pacin' 'n' shit when ya could be gettin' the butt cheeks." I pull my phone away from my ear, looking at the screen in confusion.

"Fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout the fact that Shinji is currently at Ichigo's house, and Ichigo is currently 'bout to get this dick."

"So. . .?"

"So? Get'cho simple ass over there and lay the goddamn pipe! Ain't this what'chu been wantin'?"

Shit he's right. That is why I've been at his house listening to him talk about lube, and all that other nasty shit. Who knew so much went into fucking? Damn, someone should write an instruction manuel for this shit. Kinda makes me wonder how Grimm figured out how to do this shit. I probably don't even really want to know that.

"Boy. Ya goin' or nah? Ichigo is boutta get out the shower, so ya need to get this address before then."

"Yeah, yeah, gimme the shit." Grimm rattles off an address and I scribble it down.

"Go forth, my son, and use the knowledge I've given you to its fullest."

"Shut up." Grimm laughs and I hang up the phone, sliding it into my pocket and grabbing my keys from one of the end tables.

I jump in my truck and put the pedal to the motherfucking metal, and I'm pulling up outside a nice ass apartment complex about fifteen minutes later. I belatedly realize that Grimm didn't tell me what floor the ginger lives on, and I know he's too busy beating his back out to tell me. I guess I'll just have to go inside and hope there's someone who can tell me. I head inside, crossing the lobby to a desk where a bored security guard sits reading a Hustler. Damn, and I thought I had no tact.

"Yo." She looks up from her magazine, still looking completely disinterested. "Can ya tell me what apartment Ichigo lives in?"

"Kurosaki?" she asks. I almost shrug before I realize how suspicious that'll make me look. I nod and she looks up something on a laptop. "715."

I nod again before I make my way to the elevator. As I'm riding up to the seventh floor, I start to get nervous. I'm well versed in the art of laying pipe, but I've never utilized my skills on another dude before. I'm starting to wonder if this is a mistake, but just one thought of that fucking kiss has me gliding right off the elevator when it stops and making my way to the ginger's door. I knock and I hear thrashing around and a muffled "the fuck" before the door swings open and Blondie stands before me, a surprised look on his face. I smirk at him, and push my way into the apartment.

"What're ya doin' here?" he asks. I turn to face him, giving him a level look.

"We fuckin'."

"¿Qué?"

"We are going to have sex," I say, enunciating each syllable way more than is necessary. He still doesn't seem to get it, so I pick him up and push him against the wall, situating myself between his legs. He instinctively wraps them around my waist, letting out a soft moan when I grind against him. "Get it now?"

"Uh. . ."

"Just tell me where the fuckin' bedroom is," I say, rolling my eyes. He points in the opposite direction, and I start walking, carrying him along effortlessly. He wraps his arms around my neck, avoiding my gaze.

"Is this for real?" he asks, but it seems like he's asking more to himself than to me.

"Not yet, but it's boutta be," I reply, pushing the door to the bedroom open. I cross the room and lay him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. I pin his arms up over his head, leaning down to attack his neck with my mouth. There's no way I'ma let him kiss me again, but that isn't necessary anyway. Blondie moans as I bite down on his neck, the sound soft but still distinctly masculine. His breathing speeds up as I lift up his shirt, my mouth moving from his neck to his nipple.

"Nnoi. . ." he moans softly, and hearing my name come from those pretty lips in a lustful murmur is enough to keep me motivated; the rock solid erection in my pants helps too.

I pull his shirt off and toss it to the side carelessly, and do the same with my own. I look down at him for a second, watching his chest rise and fall with his breaths. It's funny. If someone had told me about a week ago (week ago lmao ayyye turn up) that I'd be looking at another man underneath me and getting ready to fuck him harder than I've fucked anyone in my life, I probably would've smacked the shit outta them. Guess you never really know what's gonna happen until it happens.

"As much as I enjoy bein' stared at like I'm some sort of exhibit in an art museum, could we maybe save it for afterwards?" Blondie asks, and I raise an eyebrow. "Don't take it the wrong way, but ya turned me on way too much to just have a long gazing session. I'ma need for you to go ahead and get down wit' the get down."

I roll my eyes and reach for the waistband of his sweatpants. I pull them down and I'm not surprised to see that he's not wearing underwear. I stare at his hard dick lying against his abdomen, wondering if now would be a rude time to back out. Shit, I don't think I been this scared since I had to take the damn SAT. He must be able to sense my nervousness, because he puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me down to his level. His pretty eyes bore into mine, and he says,

"You really don't have to do this if you don't want to, Nnoi." Now that just contradicted the hell outta what he said a minute ago. I take his hands away from my shoulders and pin them over his head once more.

"Look, I ain't no bitch that ya gotta comfort so chill wit' all that. I said we fuckin' so we fuckin', aight?" He nods, and I reach into the pocket of my pants to retrieve the items I picked up from the drugstore a few days ago. I sit them down on the bed and stand up from the bed to take off my pants. Blondie sits up and grabs the bottle of lube, popping it open and dousing three of his fingers with it. I pause in my actions, throwing my hands up. "Whoa, hold the fuck up, now. If ya think yer boutta get in my ass, ya got another thing comin', fam." Blondie tilts his head back and laughs, just like he laughed for that big red baboon and I'm confused.

"Darlin' ya ain't never gotta worry about that with me. It takes way too much effort to top. I'm just gonna do this myself," he says, wiggling his lubed up fingers, "because none of y'all can do it right."

I watch as he turns himself so he's on his hands and knees and reaches around, pushing one of his fingers inside himself. I keep myself busy by taking off my boxers, before I climb back on the bed and pick up one of the condoms, tearing it open and rolling it on. He starts to moan and I continue to watch him as he basically fucks himself. Damn, I thought that was supposed to be my job. I chuckle to myself as he pulls his fingers out of himself. I situate myself behind him, gripping his slim hips. I raise an eyebrow when I notice a tattoo right over his ass.

"Does that say 'WetWet'?" I ask, and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes. Get over it." If only I had that luxury. I can't help it as I bust out laughing, holding my ribs as they start to ache. This dude really has a tattoo of "WetWet" over his ass. I don't think he could be more of a thot if he tried. "You done?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at me. I wipe a tear that's formed from all the laughter and I nod, returning to my previous position. I grab the lube and pour some into my hand, spreading it over my still rock hard dick.

"Aight, you ready?" I ask. He nods, and I take the cue, pushing myself inside of him. My eyes roll back in my head almost instantly. He's tighter than any bitch I've ever been in. This is a whole other level of _hell yeah_. I'm about to start puttin' in work, but he stops me.

"Gimme a sec, babe. Ya ain't exactly got the smallest dick around, ya know?" I stop myself from moving, even though I think I might actually die. After a little while, he grinds against me slowly, and I almost come. "Okay, give it to me, daddy."

Ignoring the "daddy" shit, because that's weird as fuck, I tighten my grip on his hips, thrusting into him slowly at first, but speeding up the pace once I get my rhythm. He moans loudly, and it's just the way I imagined it'd be, the sound going straight to my already painfully hard dick and giving me even more motivation to go all the way in on this ass. He works his hips against mine, just like he did when we were dancing in the club the other night, and I grunt, the sensation giving me way too much stimulation. Then he has the nerve to arch his back and grind against me harder. That's disrespectful af.

"Shit," I growl between clenched teeth, reaching down to grab a handful of his hair and pull him upwards. He's gonna have to cut that shit right on out if he wants this to last. He leans back against my chest, reaching around and gripping some of my hair as I continue to thrust into him.

"Nnoi, please touch me," he says, and I oblige, reaching in front of him and stroking his length in time with my thrusting. His grip on my hair tightens, as his moans reverberate around the room. "You feel so good."

"You too," I say, my words muffled since my face is buried in his neck. I bite down on the soft flesh there, not hard enough to break skin, but definitely hard enough that it'll leave a mark. Blondie mewls and grinds into me, making me almost see stars. Suddenly he surprises me with his strength when he flips me so that I'm on my back. He doesn't waste time lining me up with his entrance and sinking down on to me. The change of position takes the pleasure to yet another level, and I groan under my breath as he rides me enthusiastically.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," he whines, using his hands to balance against my chest and give himself more leverage to impale himself on my dick. I grip his hips and meet his movements with my own, causing him to cry out loudly. "Shit, right there!"

"You like that?"

"Yes, baby, yes!"

I reach for his dick, jerking him off quickly. He bites his lip as his body convulses and his release paints his abdomen. I flip him so he's on his back and push into him as deep as I can; he squirms and tries to pull away, but I don't let him. His nails dig into my arms as he swears under his breath. His ass clenches around me, and I can't hold off any longer. I come with a groan and pull out, collapsing on my back next to him.

We lie next to each other, waiting for our breathing to go back to normal. While doing so, I get a bit of time to think. I just had sex with another dude, and it was good. Nah, fuck that, it was the best sex I've had in a long time. Does this mean I'm gay? I mean, I still like bitches but I don't remember a bitch making me come like that. I thought fucking him would clear shit up, but it only seems to have made shit more confusing. I get up from the bed, crossing the hall to the bathroom and flushing the condom. When I go back to the room, Blondie is sitting up in the bed, pulling his hair up into a bun. I can already see the mark forming where I bit him, but he doesn't seem too pressed about it. His honey colored eyes stay steady on me as he asks,

"You out?"

He already knows the answer, I can tell. It's like he has my reactions down to a science, despite us only knowing each other for a month. I don't bother responding to the question; I just start picking up my clothes and putting them on. He stays quiet until I'm done.

"I'ma text you later, aight?" I say. I don't know why I felt the need to say that. Blondie just inclines his head slightly, shifting around so he can slide under the covers.

"Lock the door when you leave, please," he mumbles.

I gotta stop being so predictable.

* * *

His sweat drips onto my chest as his hips pound against mine. He grunts, reaching down and running his hands through my long blonde strands. I smile and close my eyes, reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck and bring him down to my level for a kiss. Our tongues slide against each other, and he groans into the kiss as he speeds up his thrusting. I feel his tip brush against my spot and I moan, grabbing a handful of his black hair and tugging.

"Fuck, Nnoi, right there," I whine, and I immediately regret it. Maki stops moving, looking down at me in confusion and then anger.

"Who the fuck is Nnoi?" he asks, his voice dripping with anger.

"Nobody, baby. Don't stop," I say, trying to save face, but Maki isn't having it. He pulls out, standing up and glaring at me.

"Get out of my bed."

"Maki, it's two a.m. Just come back to bed and let me make it up to you," I say, sitting up and reaching for him. He slaps my hand away, continuing to glare.

"I said get out. I thought you were something special, but I guess my boys were right. You're nothing but a fucking whore."

His words sting, but I cover the hurt with nonchalance as usual. I shrug and hop out of the bed, gathering my clothes and dressing without speaking. Once I'm done, I leave the room and the house without a backward glance.

I pull my phone out of my pocket; I know it's far too late to be calling Ichigo. All I'll hear from him is how I have no business doing this shit anyway, and I really don't want to hear that right now. I guess I could call my mother, but that'd be more of the same. I'd also like to avoid getting my ass beat for waking her up at this hour. I only have one other option, and I don't even know if I want to use it. Maybe I should just walk. I immediately dismiss that thought and find Nnoitra's contact and dial his number. The phone rings for a while before he answers, his gruff voice filtering through the receiver.

"Ya better be fuckin' dyin'." I smile and start walking in the opposite direction of Maki's apartment complex.

"Umhmm, dying for that dick, baby," I drawl, and I swear I can _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

"What'chu want, for real?" he asks.

"I just told you. Come pick me up so we can fuck."

"I ain't boutta do that wit' my son in the house."

"Okay, then just come pick me up because I wanna see you." That wasn't a complete lie. I hadn't seen him since we had sex, and I missed him. Don't tell nobody I said that though.

"You hadda wait til two o'clock in the mornin' to say that?" he gripes, but I can hear him shuffling around in the background. I smirk.

"It's late night and I need your love," I say. He tsks and chuckles slightly, and this might be the first time I've ever made him laugh.

"Aight, Drake, where you at?"

"Five minutes from State."

"Cool, gimme twenty." He hangs up before I can say anything else, and I smile to myself as I sit down at the busstop.

I guess Nino was right.

* * *

 **My babies are actually starting to like each other *cries in gay* thanks to all who are reading this! I hope you can find this chapter enjoyable :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	10. U Make Me Sick

**Chapter Ten** **:** _ **U Make Me Sick**_

I'm woken out of my sleep by my phone vibrating incessantly against my nightstand. I look at my clock to see that it's just after three a.m. Who the fuck is calling me at this godforsaken hour? I pick up my phone, the light from the screen nearly burning my eyeballs right outta the sockets. Once my eyes adjust, I see the number on the screen, and I recognize it instantly, even though I deleted the contact quite some time ago. I sigh and swipe the screen, placing the phone against my ear.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I am aware."

"Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"I need you."

"I thought we had this discussion already."

"We have."

"Okay, so what's changed between then and now?"

"The cancer has reached stage four. They're moving her to hospice today."

I sit up in the bed, clutching my phone in my hand tightly. Everybody knows that when they move a patient to hospice, it's because there's nothing else they can do. Byakuya has never been one to show much emotion, but I can hear a twinge of sadness in his voice. The question is, why is he trying to sleep with me instead of spending all the time he has left with his wife?

"Byakuya, I can't do this right now."

"Ichigo -"

"No, okay? I'm serious. I told you Rukia hates me enough already. I know she's devastated and I know you are too. I'm not gonna let you use me as a distraction. Go and spend your wife's last few days with her, alright?" With that, I hang up my phone and turn it off.

Leave it to Byakuya to pick the worst possible time to come after me. Not that I want him coming after me in the first place, but I'm trying to get my shit together. I've recently decided that I'm too old for the games I've been playing, and I need to stop. I thought I was getting somewhere with Shuukurou, and Grimmjow seemed to be leaving me the hell alone finally, but apparently that shit was a dub.

There's a lot of things that I've done that I regret, but sleeping with Byakuya is definitely at the top of that list. It's not because he was a shitty bed partner or anything like that. In fact, it was quite the opposite. No, I regret it because sleeping with him caused me to lose my friendship with the best friend I ever had besides Shinji. Rukia and I had been friends since middle school. She was smart, understanding, and just all around awesome. She was always there for me no matter what I did, and I royally fucked that up.

When Byakuya first approached me, I was sure he was joking. Anyone with two eyes could see how much he loved his wife, Hisana. Rukia was always gloating about how great her brother-in-law was, and she even took his last name when we entered high school. So of course I got the shock of the century when Byakuya approached me at my twenty-first birthday party, propositioning me. I honestly thought he was joking at first, but when I gave him my number and he started sending me all kinds of inappropriate messages, I figured he was serious. Despite his persistence, I was reluctant to go through with it for obvious reasons. Hisana had always been sickly, but her illness had gotten worse, and Byakuya told me about it. He said he was lonely and he needed someone's touch. He also offered to pay off the rest of my tuition, and back in those days, that was an offer I just could not refuse.

Our affair lasted for about eighteen months before Rukia found out. Needless to say she was not happy about it. She blamed the whole thing on me, assuming I'd been the one pursuing Byakuya. Who could blame her though? She knew my reputation; she knew what kind of person I was, so it was only logical for her to think that. I knew there was no need for me to try to explain myself because she wouldn't listen. We haven't spoken since. That was five years ago.

I set my phone on the nightstand and turn over in my bed. I haven't thought about that in years, but it hasn't failed to make me feel like shit. I can already feel the tears forming. I'm such a fucking mess. A few minutes pass, and I hear my door opening. I brush away my tears and try to act like I'm sleeping.

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Shinji asks. He makes his way to my bed, pulling back the covers and climbing in next to me.

"Nothing, Shin. Go back to sleep."

"Ya oughta know better than that. I know ya feel like shit 'cause I feel like shit. What's wrong? Is it that Dum-Dum?" I laugh and rub my eyes.

"No I haven't heard from him at all. Byakuya just called me." I can see Shinji's frown in the faint moonlight. He never approved of my affair either, but for a different reason than Rukia. He knew the real story.

"I thought ya blocked him?"

"No, I just deleted his number. I guess I should have."

"Ya definitely should have. He pisses me off so fuckin' much. I wanna drive up to D.C. just to beat his ass, and i'on' even drive."

"Shin, I don't need this right now," I say, quietly. While I appreciate the sentiment, it's only serving to upset me more. Shinji figures that out and puts his arms around me.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Ya know how much I hate seein' ya cry though."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for bein' sad, stupid. Let's just go to sleep. It'll all be better when the sun comes up, okay?" I nod and settle in to go back to sleep. Shinji always knows how to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without him.

* * *

I don't like arguing with bitches, let's get that outta the way. Now that we've established that, you'll be able to understand why I'm sitting here with the phone next to my ear and rolling my eyes as some bitch tells me all about how I ain't shit. Truthfully, I ain't all that pressed; I can't even remember this bitch's name, but she's gonna have to wrap it up, because I have a meeting in five minutes.

"Aight, so what's yer name again?" I ask, once she stops ranting to breathe. A sound of disgust comes from the other end of the line and I roll my eyes again.

"Rangiku. How many times am I gonna have to repeat that?"

"None because I'm hangin' up now." I hear her starting up again just as I tap the end call icon on my phone's screen. I'ma have to stop giving my number to bitches, or I'm gonna have another Luppi situation on my hands, and I don't even wanna think about that.

I pick up the files I need for my meeting and leave my office. Hanatarou follows me, handing me more documents. We gotta go electronic at some point; all this paper must be devastating for the environment. He prattles on about what the meeting is supposed to be about, and I nod along. We take the elevator down to the third floor, making our way to one of the conference rooms. Three people already wait at the long table, one FDA member, Dr. Unohana, and Ichigo. He's talking to the other two amicably, and when he sees me, he immediately avoids my gaze, his smile tight and artificial. I frown at the reaction before I go to my seat at the head of the table, Hanatarou trailing behind me. I greet the other occupants of the room and we start the meeting.

All throughout, Ichigo doesn't look at me once. I don't know why, but that pisses me off. He's been acting weird since that fuck in my office a little while back. I know it was strange of me to ask for a kiss afterwards, but damn, does it merit him acting like I stink every time he sees me? Shit, I had to check a few times. I'm anxious to get this meeting over with so I can chase him down and ask him what the fuck his problem is.

The meeting ends and of course Ichigo jets from the room like he stole something. I make sure Hana has the minutes taken care of before I shake hands with the FDA representative, whose name I can't remember to save my life. With a nod to Dr. Unohana, I make my way out of the conference room and to the elevator, calling it up. I step inside and jab at the button for the sixth floor and as soon as the doors open, I head for the lab where I know I'll find Ichigo. His bright hair comes into view and I frown deeply.

"What the fuck is up with you?" I ask, not holding back. Ichigo looks at me like I've got syphilis and my frown deepens even more.

"What are you talking about, sir?" he asks, and I raise an eyebrow at the title.

"I'm talkin' 'bout how ya been actin' like I got some kinda disease or somethin'. If you got a problem, ya need to speak the fuck up instead of actin' like a bitch."

I realize belatedly that that probably wasn't the best choice of words as Ichigo grabs the front of my shirt, almost choking the shit outta me.

"Look, you're the one who's had less than three words to say to me since we fucked in your office. Do not fucking come for me unless I send for you or I will fuck your shit up, alright?" He pushes me away from him, and I just stand there, looking at him like I've never seen him before. His scowl is marring his features as he crosses his arms over his chest, daring me to challenge him again. Call me crazy, but that whole rant did nothing but turn me on. I guess I should expect that from him by now.

"Aight, chill," I say, throwing my hands up in defeat. He uncrosses his arms and huffs, looking everywhere but at me. "Look, I got busy with this new release. I ain't mean to ignore ya. I can make it up to ya, if ya want."

I step towards him, reaching out and wrapping my arms around him. He seems to consider my proposition for a second before he pushes me away, rolls his eyes, and starts grabbing his stuff. I'm confused for a second before he speaks,

"I don't want anything from you but my paycheck, alright?" With that he leaves me standing there looking dumb like uhh duh. Needless to say, I'm even more pissed than I was before.

Because I'm not allowed to have nice things ever, my phone starts ringing in my pocket. I pull it out, glaring at the screen. It's the same number from before, so I choose to ignore the call. She keeps it up, and she's gonna get blocked vigorously.

After I head to my office to pack up for the day, I drive home and strip and shower. While I'm in there, I start thinking. I wonder if Ichigo was serious when he said he didn't want to fuck with me anymore. It wouldn't be the first time someone's said that to me, but it would be one of few times when I actually cared. Why do I care so much though? Yes, the sex with him is some of the best, but it's more than that. It has to be, or I wouldn't bother going after him when he acts like he abhors the ground I walk on. I know it's just an act though; I get the vibe from him that if he really didn't want to fuck with me, he wouldn't. Damn, my shower done went cold thinking about this dude. I turn the water off and step out, grabbing a towel to dry off with. When I go back into my bedroom, my phone is ringing, Tier's contact displayed on the screen. I roll my eyes, but answer nonetheless.

"What up?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nu'n. Wassup?"

"I have a reservation for Canoe tonight, but my date cancelled. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, Tier, are you asking me on a date?" I say, cheekily, as I head to my closet to look for a suit. I hear Tier scoff from the other end and I chuckle.

"As if I have time for your games, Grimmjow. Do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah. Ain't got shit else to do. What time?"

"Seven-thirty. Don't be late."

"Aren't I always worth the wait?" Tier tsks, and I can tell I'm chipping at the cold shoulder she's been giving me for a while now. "Ayye, you gon' let me hit afterwards?"

"Not if you're late," she says, and she hangs up. I smirk as I toss my phone on my bed and start getting dressed.

Guess I ain't gotta worry about Ichigo for now.

* * *

I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez pisses me the fuck off. Never in my life have I experienced this level of annoyance. He transcends all previous levels of annoying. The only thing more annoying than him is the fact that his dick game is so strong. If it weren't for that, I'd've been so done with him by now, but alas, here I am getting bent over his desk, biting my lip to keep from screaming as he sheaths himself inside me in one thrust.

"Oh fuck," I moan under my breath as he wastes no time starting his assault on my poor, poor asshole. I can hear his groans of pleasure under his breath and they only serve to turn me on even more. He leans over me, attaching his mouth to my neck and pulling a semi-loud moan from me. "Please, harder."

"Ya know ya gotta say my name, baby," he grumbles in my ear, and I push back against him, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"Please fuck me harder, daddy."

"Anything you want, baby," he says, smirking and ramming into me much harder than before.

Now how did I end up in this position? I'll tell you.

Three days ago, I went on a date with Shuukurou. You remember him, right? Tall, sexy, dick game on ten? We'd had coffee twice and he decided to ask me on an actual date, so we went out for dinner at this fancy ass restaurant. He picked me up in a mighty fine Beamer and went all out at dinner, telling me I could order whatever I wanted. It was nice, but that's just it. It was just fucking nice. He was boring as fuck outside the bedroom. Granted I hadn't spent much time with my bedfellows outside of fucking, but at least Yylfordt was funny. At least Grimmjow was. . .interesting.

Then, out of nowhere, who else but that asshole showed up? He was with some woman, a real knockout with blonde hair, green eyes, and pretty brown skin. He caught my gaze and immediately smirked like he could tell how bored I was instantly. Shuukurou had started talking about something to do with his boring ass job as an investment banker, and I knew my eyes were glazed over as I nodded along with what he was saying. Grimmjow and his date happened to get seated two tables away from ours, and I wondered if he'd had something to do with that; he'd sat himself at the table so he could look at me. I tried my best to ignore him, but it was impossible. He looked so damned good, and he fucking knew that shit.

Shuukurou stepped away to go to the bathroom, and I couldn't help it as my eyes drifted to Grimmjow's table. He was looking right at me, the heat in his gaze unmistakable and absolutely electrifying. I could feel myself getting turned on just from the look. Apparently I wasn't the only person who noticed that look, since the woman he was with looked at me too before she frowned and turned back to him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He looked at her like she'd lost her mind before he got up from his seat and started making his way to my table. He pulled a chair from another table and sat down right next to me. His Armani cologne wafted all around me as he smiled deviously.

 _"Wassup, baby?"_

 _"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"_

 _"I take it you mean only in public right? Because ya don't seem pressed when I call ya that while I'm beatin' that back out."_

 _I looked at him in what I hoped was disgust as my face heated up. He laughed and I looked around the room, wondering what was keeping Shuukurou._

 _"Grimmjow, if you hadn't noticed, I'm on a date."_

 _"Oh I noticed. I also noticed ya looked bored af until ya saw me." I rolled my eyes trying not to let on that he was right. He wasn't buying it. He smirked before he leaned over, placing his mouth next to my ear. His deep voice reverberated through my whole body as he whispered, "Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes if ya want a lil entertainment." Then he licked my ear and I shuddered; he laughed once more before he got up and returned to his own table just before Shuukurou returned to mine. That nasty bastard._

Of course when ten minutes passed, what did I do? I told Shuukurou that I had to piss and I went right to that bathroom and let Grimmjow fuck me in one of the stalls. It wasn't my proudest moment, trust me. If nothing else I'd done had cemented my hoe status, then that definitely did.

That fuck in the bathroom led to me basically spending the weekend at his house, destroying his expensive ass sheets. I didn't stay the night of course because I'm not dumb; I knew to leave whenever we finished, and I'd always be gone before he was done with his shower. Last night though, he didn't shower immediately afterwards; instead, he rolled over and pulled me next to him, trapping me in his strong arms so that I had no choice but to settle in and fall asleep. I woke up before he did, and he'd let me go, so I took the opportunity to sneak out.

Which brings us back to the present, in which Grimmjow is fucking me so hard against his desk that I feel like my soul is about to be lifted from my body by the Lord himself. You know what, scratch that. If I'm going anywhere, it's straight to hell, but at least I'll die happy and well-fucked.

Grimmjow keeps up his animalistic pace as he reaches around and starts to stroke me. I'm close, and I can feel the tightening in my pelvis and I start to hum from the pleasure. Grimmjow is close too; his dick throbs inside me and I'm almost there, but the moment shatters into a million pieces when there's a knock on the door.

"Shit!" Grimmjow curses. He pulls out and lifts me up because I'm basically lifeless. "What?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, your four-thirty is here, sir. Should I send her in?" Hanatarou calls from the other side of the door. I'm ready to start freaking out, but Grimmjow just calmly pulls my underwear and pants up and forces me down until I'm under his desk. He fixes his own pants before he tells Hanatarou to let in whoever he's supposed to be seeing. I hear stilettos click against the floor, and Grimmjow shakes hands with the woman before he sits down.

"How are you today, Ms. Polanco?" he asks, turning on his professionalism instantly. And to think just thirty seconds beforehand, he was whispering some of the nastiest shit in my ear while he fucked me senseless.

"I'm well, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, although I wish you'd stop being so formal with your old friend," the woman responds, and I immediately frown at the tone of voice she's using. Don't ask me why, but her sounding so familiar with him rubs me the wrong way.

"Alright, Esmeralda. It's good to see you," Grimmjow says, a smile in his voice. Esmeralda laughs, the sound lovely and gut-wrenching at the same time. "You look beautiful as always."

"Oh, stop, you."

"What brings you here? I haven't seen you since high school."

"Well, there's something I need you to know."

If I've learned anything from watching Lifetime movies with Shinji, I have an idea of where this is going. From the way Grimmjow tenses up, he does too, but he somehow manages to keep the tension out of his voice as he asks,

"What's that?"

"I have a son. His name is Giancarlo and he just turned eleven in February."

The room goes quiet for a long while; I swear I can hear Grimmjow's heartbeat, or maybe it's my own.

"Don't look so pale, Grimmjow. I only contacted you for one reason; my son's one and only birthday wish was to meet his father."

"And that's. . .?"

"Yes, that's you. I'm not asking you for money or anything off the wall. I just don't think it's fair of me to keep you a secret from him anymore. He'd never asked, so I never bothered telling him, but now that he wants to see you, I felt it was only right for me to at least try to seek you out. Turns out you weren't as hard to find as I thought you'd be, mister big-shot CEO."

Grimmjow chuckles nervously. He's quiet for a while, and I guess he's thinking about what he's going to do. This is a lot to have sprung on you so randomly.

"I'll give you some time to think about it, and then we'll go from there, okay?" Esmeralda says. Grimmjow nods. I hear her stilettos clicking and then the door close.

Grimmjow slides back so I can get from under the desk. Once I do, I stand and look at him for a second. He does look a bit pale and really freaked out. I don't really know what to do in this situation. I'm not his friend; I'm just his employee who he fucks a lot. I don't know what to say, so I don't say anything. I turn to leave, but he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Ichi, let me explain." I frown and pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"Why? You're not obligated to explain anything to me."

The tension in the air thickens even more with my statement. I realize after I said it just how true it is. I realize that I don't really mean anything to him. I honestly don't like that, but what am I supposed to do? I can't expect someone like him to get on his knees and confess his undying affection for me. I mean, I don't want that anyways, but it'd be nice to know that I mean a little more to him than just a good fuck. That's wishful thinking at its finest.

"Ichi. . ."

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna go, alright?" I say. He doesn't say anything when I turn to leave this time; he doesn't try to stop me either.

Why am I so upset right now? Do I have. . .feelings for Grimmjow? How is that even possible? I barely know anything about him, and all we do is work and have sex. We've had a few conversations outside those two things, but I shouldn't be this attached to him because of that. Even if I do have feelings for him, it doesn't matter. He'd never be interested in an actual relationship. One look at him would cue anybody up to that. I'm just gonna have to get over this stupid crush, and that starts with cutting him off for good.

* * *

I'm sitting in my house with the television on, but I'm not paying attention to it. I can't even think straight right now. My nerves are fucking shot. Esme just came outta nowhere with that shit and I don't know how to deal with it. Why'd she wait so long to tell me? She let me miss out on everything. I never thought I'd want kids, but watching Nnoi raise Nino all these years kind of made me think about it. Now it turns out I have a kid that I didn't even get to raise.

Esmeralda Polanco was my high school sweetheart. We got together when we were sixteen, and we stayed together until our senior year. She's gorgeous five-five with long pitch black hair, big grey eyes, tan skin, and a voluptuous figure. She was the prettiest girl in my school, and since I was the best looking guy, it only made sense for us to be together. It also helped that I had the world's biggest crush on her before I actually got the nerve to ask her out. Before her, I was basically doing what I do now. It was different with her though; I actually had real feelings for her.

Then at the end of senior year, she broke up with me, claiming that we were going to different colleges and long distance relationships never worked out. I knew she was right, but that didn't make it hurt any less. It wouldn't be right to blame her for my current unwillingness to commit, but I haven't been in a relationship since. I just haven't had those kinds of feelings for anyone, except maybe Ichigo.

I didn't miss the hurt look on his face when he found out. I never meant for him to hear that, but I honestly didn't know that that was what Esmeralda called me for. When he told me I wasn't obligated to explain myself, that's when I knew. Just the fact that I felt the need to explain the situation to him was enough to let me know that he means a lot more to me than I previously thought. I guess it doesn't even matter now, since he's decided to stop speaking to me.

"You aight, fam?" Nnoi asks. I just nod, keeping my gaze on the television. "He still ain't text back?" I shake my head.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, man. I ain't never been this far gone for nobody. We don't even know each other like that."

"You oughta know sumn 'bout 'im, all the time ya had 'im hostage at'cha house last weekend."

I wish he hadn't brought that up. I know it was stupid of me to keep bringing Ichigo back to my house, but I couldn't help myself. Seeing him on that date with that other dude stirred up something in me that I couldn't really describe with words; I could only do what I knew how to do best, which is fuck. I couldn't tell him how I felt, so I had to show him. That ended up backfiring, I suppose. I never got the chance to actually express anything to him because every time we finished and I'd go for a shower, he'd be gone when I came back. I guess he assumed that that was what I expected, and honestly if he'd been any of these other hoes, he would've been right. But he ain't nothing like these other hoes. I wish I'd figured that out a little bit sooner.

"Man, ya gotta get outta this funk. Why dont'cha call up one of yer mains?"

"I'on' want none of 'em."

"Aight, well all you can do is call up the tangerine and try 'n' talk some sense into 'im."

"He won't answer me either."

"You know where he live, right?" I nod. "Well slide through 'n' let 'im know wassup! He ain't gon' know shit if yer sittin' in here feelin' sorry for yerself."

I know Nnoi is right, but shit I don't even know where to start with this. It's been a hella long time since I admitted to having actual feelings for somebody. I guess the only thing I can do is go over there and hope the words come to me. With that thought in mind, I grab my keys from the coffee table and nod to Nnoi. I head for my truck and speed to Ichigo's house. Words are coming. I wanna tell him that I don't know what the fuck I'm doing and that all I do know is that I need him in my life. I hope that's enough to make this right, because that's all I got.

I pull up in the parking lot of his apartment complex and jump outta my truck. I bypass the security and head for the elevator. My heart kicks into overdrive as I press the button for the seventh floor. I repeat what I'm gonna say to him in my head over and over on the ride up. When the doors open, I step out and make my way to his door. I take a deep breath before I knock. This is it. I'm gonna tell him. Or I was.

The door opens and it's not Ichigo.

It's Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I know a lotta people think this story is really funny, and that's cool, but I tagged it as drama and not humor for a reason. Shit's about to get really real from here on out. Just a little warning. Hope you all find this enjoyable, and be sure to fasten your seatbelts! Thanks for reading :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	11. BBHMM

**Chapter Eleven** **:** _ **#BBHMM**_

I'm walking through the aisles of a grocery store, picking up things I've written down on a list. I've been spending a lot of time at Nnoitra's house, and I noticed that he doesn't do a lot of grocery shopping. In fact, he doesn't do it at all. I was mortified when I opened his refrigerator and saw two Coronas and a moldy peach. Ridiculous. So I made a list right then, and headed out to the store a few blocks away, with Nino tagging along to help me with the bags.

"Hey Shin, can we get Oreos?" Nino asks, excitedly. I smile as I pick up some pasta.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Nino chants, pumping his fist into the air before he runs off to get the cookies. I shake my head and make my way to the bakery section. Nnoitra gets off work at seven, so I've decided to make dinner. Shut up, I know it's lame, but everyone gets sick of fast food at some point, and I'm sure he's no different. I pick up some Italian bread, just as Nino returns from his Oreo run.

"Aight, anything else ya want?" I ask, and Nino bounces on his feet with excitement. "No more junk food though. I'on' want yer parents tryna two piece me because I letcha eat a bunch of shit." Nino deflates, giving me the best set of puppy eyes I've ever seen. Damn it.

"C'mon, Shin, I gotta have chips. Ya know the last time there was a bag of chips in my dad's house? I was six." I sigh and nod my head, and he does a little victory dance before he runs off to grab more junk. I'll never be able to say no to this kid. I can already tell.

By the time we're heading to the checkout counter, half the cart is junk food, and I feel like a failure. I sigh and start putting the items on the conveyer belt. Nino helps, but of course he makes sure his junk is first. The cashier starts ringing up the items; when he gets to the beer, he stops.

"Can I see your ID, sir?" I smirk at him. He's kinda cute in a weird way.

"What, I don't look old enough?" I ask, and it's only mildly flirtatious. He returns my smirk with a smug grin of his own.

"Not even close. It's store policy though."

"Well, if you insist. . ." I pull out my wallet and show him my ID. He looks skeptical and I smile. "I promise it's not a fake." He does the math in his head before he speaks,

"So you're thirty?" I nod. "Damn, and I was gonna ask you for your number."

"What's stopping you?"

"I just turned twenty."

"Your point?" I ask, my flirtatious smirk slowly morphing into a full out lecherous grin. The cashier whose name tag reads "Tensa" grins back.

"I guess I don't have one. I also don't have your number, but one of those two things can be fixed, yeah?"

"Certainly," I respond, grabbing one of the pens that he has attached to his vest. I pull at the receipt tape and tear a piece of it off, writing my number down. He takes it and finishes ringing up the items. Once he's done, I pay for everything, blowing a kiss at him as Nino and I leave the store.

"Hey, Shin, you ain't think that dude looked like yer friend?" he asks, as we're walking down the street. I give it some thought before I nod. He does look a lot like Ichigo; that's why it was kinda weird that I found him attractive. Not that I'm saying Ichigo isn't attractive, because that's a damn lie, but I don't see him that way. He's like my younger brother who thinks he's my dad.

Once we make it back to the apartment, Nino helps me put everything away before he grabs a bag of Doritos and goes to the living room and turns on the PS4. I decide to wait a bit to start dinner, and I go into the guest room and dial Ichigo's number so I can tell him all about the new guy I've met. The phone rings five times before he answers,

"What's up, Shin?" he asks. I frown; he seems outta breath for some reason.

"What're ya doin'?"

"Oh, I just got back from a run. Did you need something?" That seems like a lie, but I don't want to believe that. Ichigo doesn't lie to me.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to ya."

"Oh, well, can I call you back later? I'm gonna get a shower and some food."

"Yeah, no prob."

"Okay, bye," he says, hastily, and he hangs up before I get the chance to respond. The whole conversation seemed sketch as fuck, but what can I do? I'm not about to interrogate him like I'm FBI or some shit. He's a grown ass man. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with Byakuya.

It's been a while since it happened, but I still can't believe Ichigo got himself into that mess. He'd never been the type of person to do something like that throughout all the time we'd been friends. He was always so sure of himself and what he wanted, but after high school when he found out about Starrk, he changed. It's like after that happened, he was only in shitty relationship, after shitty relationship until he just turned to being a hoe like me. It hurt me to watch all that shit happen to him, and when everything happened with Byakuya, it only got worse. He was devastated when Rukia decided she didn't want to listen to either of us. She knew everything that Ichigo had been through too, yet she still decided to blame him for what happened. It pissed me off so much, and it still pisses me off.

I couldn't believe she'd just turn her back on him like that. It made me wary of her; if she could just drop him like that, then what did that say about her feelings toward me? I know it's been five years, but Ichigo is still hurting about what happened. Sometimes we'll be hanging out and he'll just zone out and I know he's thinking about it. Not only that, but the other things that have happened to him too. He can't ever escape it, and that's why it pisses me off so much when he lets guys like Nnoitra's stupid friend walk all over him. I know I don't have a lot of room to talk, but at least I don't let myself get attached to the dudes I fuck with. Except one, but that's not even confirmed yet.

My phone vibrates, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look down at the screen, smirking when I see a message from an unknown number; that must be my newest conquest. I text him back as I head for the living room. Nino is playing _Fallout 4_ upside down on the couch while shoving Doritos in his mouth. I shake my head; I'm a terrible parent.

"Hey, Shin, guess what?" he asks. I keep my attention on my phone, but I respond,

"What?"

"Uncle Grimm got a kid."

I almost drop my phone. I suppose I should scold Nino for telling that man's business to someone he barely knows but I'm not going to; this is tea that must be spilled immediately.

"Really now?"

"Yup. Pull out game weak af."

"What do you know about pull out game?" I ask, raising an eyebrow; Nino just smirks at me from his upside down position. I rub my temple; kids are starting so young these days. Granted I was his age when I lost my virginity, but I'm gay. I ain't gotta worry about pull out game. "How do you know this?"

"I heard 'im talkin' to my dad. He said yer friend was mad as shit 'bout it."

I find that hard to believe. Ichigo ain't said nothing to me about this; if he was mad, he'd've already called me and fussed about it for an hour and a half. Nah, Ichigo ain't mad; he's hurt.

Now I'm mad.

I get up and go back to the guest room. I dial Ichigo's number and wait for him to answer. The phone rings twice before it goes to voicemail, which means he ignored my call. Fuck, this is bad. I know he's gonna do something stupid, and there's nothing I can do. I call again, and this time when he sends me to voicemail, I leave a message,

"Ichi, I know yer hurtin', but whatever yer doin', ya gotta stop. It's not worth it, okay? Please call me as soon as ya get this. Ya know ya ain't gotta hide from me."

I hang up and leave the guest room for the kitchen to get started on dinner. I can only hope that Ichigo isn't doing something he won't be able to get out of.

* * *

I open the door to my apartment, the scent of food hitting my nose and immediately making my stomach rumble. I frown in confusion, stepping into the house fully and closing the door behind me. Nino is in the living room playing video games and eating Doritos. Where the fuck did he get those? I walk into the room, standing over him.

"What the fuck are those?" I ask. Nino looks up at me from his upside down position on the couch.

"Umm, Cool Ranch flavored Doritos brand corn chips?"

"Don't get smart wit' me, boy. Where the fuck you get them from?"

"Bae went grocery shoppin'."

"Fuck you talkin' 'bout?"

"Go in the kitchen an' see."

I roll my eye and drop my keys on the coffee table before I head for the kitchen. When I get there, my mouth almost drops. Not only is the kitchen fully stocked but Blondie is there, standing at the stove, cooking and dancing to trap music. His hair is pulled up into a high ponytail and he stirs whatever he's cooking, his ass moving to the beat of Rae Sremmurd's _Throw Sum Mo_. Obviously this is entertaining as fuck for me. I lean on the island, watching him as he sings along with Young Thug's verse; I don't know how he knows what he's saying but he's keeping up, and adding seasonings to his food, his slim hips swaying enthusiastically.

"What'chu doin'?" I ask, and Blondie almost jumps out of his skin, turning around and glaring at me.

"Goddamn, ya almost gave me a fuckin' heart attack, Nnoi," he laments. I just shrug, waiting for him to answer my question. "What?"

"I asked you a question."

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm makin' dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fuckin' hungry. . .?" He turns back to the stove, shaking his head as if I asked the dumbest question on the planet.

"Okay, but ya couldn't have ordered some pizza or somethin'?"

"No," he says, waving me off over his shoulder. "I've had enough take out to last a lifetime. Just go in the living room. It'll be ready in like ten minutes, m'kay?"

I'm still shocked as fuck, so I just follow his instructions, going into the living room and sitting in one of the armchairs. Nino talks to me about something, but I'm not really paying attention. I mess with my phone, texting Grimm and Nino's mom, who'll be coming later to pick him up. I don't know how she's gonna react to Blondie, but I really hope she can manage to tone it down just for today.

Soon, Blondie is calling Nino and me, and Nino hops up from his strange position and runs for the dining room, which I don't think I've used since I started living here. I get up as well, strolling to the room. The table is set for three, with some kind of pasta dish, salad, and garlic bread. I take the seat at the head of the table, and Nino sits down to my left. Blondie serves me first, and then Nino.

"What do you want to drink?"

"I'll take a Corona, thanks," Nino says, and I glare at him.

"Right, so Dr. Pepper?" Blondie responds, not missing a beat. Nino pops his lips and I almost pop him. "What about you, Nnoi?"

"You bought beer?" He nods. "Lemme get one." He nods again and heads for the kitchen, returning a minute later with two Heinekens and a glass of soda for the little nigglet. He hands out the drinks and fixes his own plate before he sits down to my right. He and Nino start eating like this is a regular occurance and I find myself wondering if it's going to become one.

"This is good as shit, Shin," Nino says through a mouthful of food. Blondie chuckles.

"Thanks, glad you like it."

"Where you learn to cook like this?" I ask. He shrugs, taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm Italian, it's in my soul."

"I thought you were Japanese?" Nino asks.

"I'm half Japanese, half Italian. Ya learned somethin' for today."

We continue with the idle chitchat throughout the meal, and I feel strange. Why is this so easy? I've never brought any of the bitches I've fucked with to my house, mostly because Nino is here, but also because I've never wanted them around. But over the past few weeks, I've realized that I like having Shinji around. We don't necessarily talk a lot, but I ain't much of a talker to begin with. Just him being here changes my mood, and I find myself missing him when I'm at work and disappointed when I come home and he's gone to Orangey's house. Shit. I'm getting attached to him, ain't I? No, it's worse. I already am.

After dinner, I send Nino to his room to start getting ready for his trip to his mama's house and Blondie and I do the dishes. It's kind of awkward because it's so quiet without Nino constantly running his mouth, so I decide to ask the question that's been on my mind since I got home.

"Why'd ya do this?" Blondie looks up at me, raising an eyebrow in his confusion.

"I told ya I was hungry and tired of takeout."

"But ya still didn't have to do this. Ya coulda just made enough for yerself or for you and Nino. Why'd ya wait 'til I got here?"

"I just. . .I wanted to do somethin' nice for ya. Is that a crime?" he responds, averting his gaze. A pretty pink blush spreads across his cheeks and I find myself smiling slightly.

"Aight, but don't get too attached. Ya know I ain't about that gay shit." He frowns and turns back towards me, glaring up at me.

"We are fucking, Nnoitra. I think ya might be 'about that gay shit', just a li'l' bit." Just as I'm about to respond, the sound of someone's loud ass system in their car interrupts, minutely shaking everything in my house. I roll my eye. I knew it was time. "What is that?" Blondie asks, going over to the window. He slides it open, and then the noise clears up into a song.

 _Bitch better have my money_

 _Y'all should know me well enough_

 _Bitch better have my money_

 _Please don't call me on my bluff_

 _Pay me what you owe me_

 _Ballin' bigger than LeBron_

 _Bitch give me your money_

 _Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?_

"She think she so damn funny," I grumble as I head to my bedroom to grab the child support check I'm supposed to be giving her. When I come back, Blondie is still looking out the window in awe. I'm guessing he saw her.

"Who is that, Nnoi?" he asks. I sigh.

"That's Nino's mom."

"Oh my god, she's glorious! Yaaassss, bitch, yaaassss! Slay my life!" he yells out the window, and I can actually _feel_ my nerves falling apart.

"Nino! Ya mama's here so getcha ass out here!" I yell throwing the check on the counter. The door opens and Nel walks in in all her, as proclaimed by Blondie, "glorious"ness.

I ain't boutta lie; Nel is thirty-five years old, and she's still fine as fuck. Her skin is flawless aside from the myriad of tattoos that she's been collecting since she was sixteen. Her sea foam green hair flows down to her lower back, and her body is A1 like the steak sauce. Too bad she gets on my motherfuckin' nerves.

"Whuddup, Nnoi-Nnoi?!" she yells once she's entered the house fully. I frown at her attire. She's wearing a green and black zebra print halter top with tight ass denim short shorts. I ain't saying she ain't got the body for that type of outfit, because that's a lie, but I am saying she shouldn't be wearing that shit when she has a fourteen-year-old son. I keep my mouth shut, because I know saying anything about it won't change shit. Nel turns her attention to Blondie, who looks like he's meeting his favorite celebrity. "Who this?"

"I'm Shinji," he says, holding his hand out. Nel shakes it.

"Oh shit, you the one who gave ol' biscuit head in there a job?" she asks, and Blondie nods. "Thank you, fam. You the real MVP. Where that boy at anyway?"

"I told him to get his ass out here when ya pulled up, but he seems to be hard of hearing," I respond, handing her the check. She takes it and frowns, turning in the direction of Nino's bedroom.

"Nino, you betta getcho five dolla ass out here before I make change! I am not a toy on display at Wal-Mart, do not try me!" she hollers, and Nino comes out of his room moments later, weighed down with his bags.

"Sorry, Mama. I couldn't find my charger."

"Well, if ya cleaned up that goddamned room insteada bein' on that damn phone all the time, you'd be able to find the fuckin' charger," I say, and Nino makes a face at me when his mama glares at him.

"What I tell you 'bout that damn room, Nino?"

"Mama -"

"Nah, i'on' wanna hear none o' that shit. When we get to the house, what'chu doin'?" Nino sighs, looking like he wants to cry.

"Cleanin' the house."

"You damn skippy. Get ta steppin'." Nino throws a half-assed goodbye over his shoulder at me and Blondie before he heads for the door. Nel turns to me. "Every time I let 'im stay over here for too long, I always gotta get him back in line. Yer too fuckin' 'lax wit' 'im, Nnoi."

"Aight, aight. What'chu want me ta be like you?" I ask, lighting a cigarette. Nel snatches it outta my hand, stabbing it in the ash tray.

"Nah, I wantcha ta stop tryna be his friend. Yer his daddy, not his homie, aight?"

"Aight, chill, damn. You his mama, not mine."

"Speaking of, when the last time ya called ya mama or went to see 'er? I called her and told her I was bringin' Nino and she said, 'good 'cause I ain't heard shit from ol' Slenderman'." Blondie busts out laughing and I glare at him. Nel laughs too, and when she calms down she turns to leave. "It was nice meetin' ya, Shinji. Nnoi, I'ma bring Nino back in two weeks, and I swear to God, if I have ta retrain him again, I'ma dust yer lanky ass across this whole damn city."

"Yeah, yeah, miss me wit' all that," I say, leaving for the living room, dismissing her with a wave of my hand.

"And ya wonder where Nino get this shit from," she grumbles before she leaves. Blondie joins me in the living room a few moments later, settling in next to me on the couch.

"Wow, she's amazin'. I wanna be just like her when I grow up," he says, and I hit him with the meanest side eye. "It's the truth. Don't be mad 'cause ya can't handle that level of gloriousness."

"Oh and you can?" I taunt. Blondie shrugs.

"Fam, if I wasn't gay as shit, I would be tryna slide right in. I mean, ya saw 'er, right?"

"Um-hmm. I been seein' 'er for fifteen years, and trust me, it gets old."

We watch a couple of movies before I decide it's time for me to go to sleep. I get up to head for my bedroom, and Blondie grabs my wrist. I look down at him, and he's giving me the look. You know the one I'm talking about.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I tug on his arm until he stands.

"C'mon," I reply, leading him to my bedroom.

* * *

I moan softly as Nnoi's teeth graze across my neck. I reach up, running my fingers through his hair and tugging at the strands as he bites me harder. My breath catches in my throat as he uses his long tongue to lick at the sensitive area. He moves from my neck to my chest, biting down on my nipple; my back arches slightly, the sensation sending electricity throughout my body. He gives the same treatment to my other nipple before he makes his way down my abdomen, licking and nipping all along the way and driving me crazy. Before I know it, he's tugging at the waistband of my sweats, and I lift my hips so he can pull them off. He tosses them aside before he pulls his own shirt and sweats. I sit up and reach forward, wrapping my hand around his length and stroking it. I look up at him, smirking.

"Ya want me to suck it?"

"Fuck yeah," he grumbles, his deep voice sending a chill down my spine. I lean forward, taking as much of him into my mouth as I can. I keep my hand around what I can't fit and start to suck gently at first before I add more pressure and speed up my movements. His long fingers glide through my hair and he grips it at the back, pushing my head down and forcing me to take in more. I keep going until I feel his tip touch the back of my throat. I hollow my cheeks as he starts to move his hips slightly. "Shit." I hum around him and he groans, tugging at my hair to get me to release him.

He pushes me back until I'm lying down again, and then he reaches over to the top drawer of his nightstand, retrieving a condom and some lube. I reach for it and pop the cap but Nnoi narrows his eye and gives me a stern look.

"What'chu starin' at?" I ask and he says nothing as he takes the bottle from my hands and slicks up his first three fingers. "What're ya doin'?" Instead of answering my question, he taps his lubed up fingers against his thumb like he's testing the viscosity or some shit. The grimace on his face is enough to let me know he's uncomfortable. "Nnoi, wha-"

"What it look I'm doin'?" he snaps, but with far less heat than usual. I frown.

"It looks like yer boutta put them long ass fingers in my ass." Nnoitra lets out this deep chuckle and I'd be lyin' like a muhhfucka if I said it didn't go straight to my dick.

"That's exactly what I'm finna do," he says, with a quick raise of his brow. He positions himself over me and trails a slick finger up my inner thigh before he presses the tip against my entrance and for a second, I forget how to breathe.

"You ain't gotta do that," I mumble before he pushes the tip in. I belatedly realize that this is the first time in the few times that we've fucked that he's done this himself. The very fact that it is has me harder than a lead pipe.

"You tryna say ya don't want me to?" Nnoi asks and I shake my head as he slides his finger in and out of me. "Aight then."

His fingers are much longer than mine, so it feels beyond amazing and he locates my spot in record time, causing me to moan loudly. I barely register it when he slides in his third finger; I let out a shaky breath, moving my hips as he works his fingers around inside me. A few minutes pass like this, and I swear I'm falling apart. I really can't believe this is the first time he's ever done this. He presses down a little harshly and I gasp.

"Hurry up," I practically beg and he stops his ministrations.

"Don't tell me what to do," he rumbles and I know that he means it to sound angry but that's not how I interpret it. The way he says it has my skin breaking out in goosebumps and heat pooling in both my face and my groin. I'm panting harshly and gripping at his shoulders and he starts moving his fingers again.

"Kiss me." I tell him, my voice barely above a whisper. He leans down, his lips but a hair's breadth away from mine and mutters "I ain't gotta listen to you" before he presses his lips firmly against mine. His tongue snakes into my mouth and glides against mine. I try and tamp down the whine that wants to come out when he removes his fingers but I fail when they're replaced with something way thicker, longer and fire hot.

Once Nnoi is fully sheathed, he takes a deep, shuddering breath and waits for me to adjust. His eye goes from its usual amethyst to a darker mauve, lidded with lust when he pulls back and plunges forward repeatedly. We're breathing heavily, beads of sweat run down Nnoi's temples, one hand gripping the back of my knee, the other planted beside my head.

Then the moans start pouring out with every breath I take and Nnoi answers every one with a sound of his own and it sounds like we're speaking to each other with just the tiniest sounds, guiding each other's bodies with just a simple blink of an eye, a well practiced stroke, a single breathy sigh.

I don't even think I can probably talk now, all of my energy being used to give Nnoi just as much pleasure as he's giving me. I reach up and pull him back down to me, attaching our lips once more, savoring the moment as it doesn't come often. He kisses me back fiercely as his thrusts become quicker and more forceful. I pull away to throw my head back and moan as he hits my spot dead on over and over again.

"Fuck, Nnoi, fuck. I'm almost there," I murmur and he buries his face in the crook of my neck and mumbles,

"Me too."

He wraps his hand around me, stroking me in time with his thrusts until my body quivers and my release comes. Nnoi finishes soon after, and he pulls out, lying down next to me, panting.

"Fuck, that was amazin'," I say, running a hand through my sweat-dampened hair. He grunts his agreement and gets up and to go to the bathroom and flush the condom. When he comes back, he grabs his cigarettes from the nightstand and lights one. He offers the pack to me, and I take one. Once he sits down on the bed, he lights it for me. I take a long drag and blow it out, staring up at the ceiling.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Nnoi says, after a long stretch of silence.

"Sure."

"What's up wit'chu and Aizen? I mean, dontcha know he got a girl?" His tone isn't accusatory; it seems like he's asking the question more outta curiosity, so I just shrug.

"There's nothin' up wit' me and him. I found out he had a girl and I never let 'im hit. I joke about it a lot, but the closest we've came is me givin' him head, and I haven't done that in ages."

"So that night in the club?"

"There was no reason for ya to be so salty, correct." He glares at me, letting his cigarette hang from his lips.

"It's just. . .he's said shit 'boutcha. He ain't the first, either."

I frown, leaning back and keeping my gaze steady on the ceiling. I know what he means, but I want him to say it.

"Oh yeah? What they say?"

"Ya know what they said."

"Nah, I don't." He sighs, turning to face away from me.

"They said yer a thot."

"You believe 'em?" He doesn't respond and I feel myself getting upset. "Everybody has issues, Nnoi. Some people are just better at hidin' 'em." He stays silent, and I try not to take it the wrong way. Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings, especially after what we just did. We've only had sex a few times, but I can easily tell that this time was different. I keep my eyes upward, and just as my vision is starting to blur, Nnoi speaks.

"Just 'cause people talk don't mean I gotta listen to 'em."

I turn to look at him, but he's still facing away from me. I sit up and touch his arm. He finally faces me again and I touch his face looking into his eye. I smile up at him and he returns it slightly.

Maybe he's different after all.

* * *

"I'm supposed to be goin' to 'er house to see 'im this weekend," Grimm says. He still looks uncomfortable, even though it's been a week since he found out about his son. "Anyway, off that. Wassup witchu and Shinji? He still here?"

"Yeah. Shit's been strange around here."

"Whatchu mean?" he asks, and I proceed to tell him everything that's happened between Shinji and I as of late.

"So yer tellin' me he bought groceries, made dinner, _and_ put up wit'cha crazy baby mama all in the same day?" I nod in response to Grimmjow's question, and he steeples his fingers under his chin.

"Not to mention that sex. I mean, we done it before, but this time was. . .i'on' even know what to say about it."

"You think ya might be catchin' feelin's?" he asks. I shrug, but only because I don't wanna say he's right. At least not yet.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do, man?"

"There's only one thing to do, fam."

"What?"

"Ya gotta eat his ass, bruh."

I turn to Grimm, looking at him as if I'm seeing him for the first time in my life. I think I might be. I'm waiting for him to start laughing, because he has to be fucking joking. He doesn't laugh though; he looks one hundred percent serious.

"I have to do _motherfuckin' what_?"

"Ya have to eat his ass. It's the only way."

"Bruh you tellin' me you been eatin' ass this whole time? And you been usin' my silverware?"

"Look, it ain't that big a deal -"

"Hell if it ain't! Get'cho booty breath ass outta my damn house! And don't use _no_ more of my damn silverware. Got my son in here eatin' Booty Pebbles, Shittamon Toast Crunch, and Dookie Crisps." Grimmjow busts out laughing, but I don't. If he was serious before, then I'm damn serious right now. "I mean it, Grimmjow. Ya ain't finna have me and my son eatin Poop Loops no more. Ya betta bring yer own shit if ya wanna eat here. Ya done gave Coco Puffs a whole new meanin'."

Grimmjow is laughing uncontrollably, and Shinji walks in, giving him a strange look. He shakes his head, before he sits down next to me on the couch, curling up and turning on the television.

"Get the fuck out, Grimm. I'on' wanna see yer face for at least a month." Grimmjow stops laughing and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, bruh. I'll see ya tomorrow."

Once he's gone, I turn to Shinji, watching him. He's typing on his phone, looking like a fucking teenager. It's so disrespectful that he looks so young. He smiles at something on his phone's screen, and I frown. Because I'm tall as shit, I can see the screen easily. The contact is "10/10" with a bunch of emojis next to it that basically equate to "I suck his dick". I don't know why, but that makes me so fuckin' mad. He's sitting right next to me in my fuckin' house. He could've at least tried to hide it. I guess there ain't no need for me to be thinking about whether or not I have feelings for him

"What's wrong, Nnoi?" he asks, as if he doesn't fuckin' know. I just shrug, keeping my gaze on the television. He tsks, shifting on the couch so he's facing me. "Stop actin' like a fuckin' child and tell me what's wrong. I can't read yer fuckin' mind."

"Ain't shit wrong. I'm just wonderin' why yer all up in my house instead of his." Now why did I say that like that? Since Shinji is glaring a hole in the side of my face, I'm guessing he's wondering the same thing.

"What the fuck is -? Really, Nnoi? You trippin' for real right now."

Unfortunately, I'm mad, and my already non-existent filter is gone. "You right, I'm trippin'. I'on' even know why. It ain't like I ain't already know what was up." Shinji stands up from the couch, his hands fisted at his sides, his face marred with a heavy scowl.

"Why dontcha go 'head and say it, huh?" he growls. When I don't say anything, he raises his voice, "Go ahead and say what the fuck is up, Nnoi!"

"Calm the fuck down!" I say, standing as well. Shinji backs away from me, shaking his head.

"Fuck you, Nnoitra," he spits. " _Fuck you_. I thought you were different, but yer just like everybody else." With that, he turns and storms out of the room.

"Shinji, wait!" I call, but the only response I get is the door slamming shut.

I'm so fuckin' stupid.

* * *

 **Hello! I know people are more into my other stories, but I am so inspired for this, so I apologize. I just love writing for this fic so much; it's kinda like my therapy. Thanks to my friend KeeBee for her help with this chapter. If you all could tell me how you feel about this chapter and the fic over all, that'd be awesome. Thanks for reading ^_^**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	12. Lezz-be honest

**Chapter Twelve** **:** _ **Lezz-be honest. . .**_

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating against my nightstand. A glance at my alarm clock informs me that it's just after two a.m. I roll my eyes and look at my phone's screen. I'm shocked to see Ichigo's contact. He never calls me to start, and we haven't spoken since I saw Byakuya at his house. I'm a bit skeptical of the whole thing, but I pick up my phone and swipe the screen, nonetheless.

"Wassup?" I answer, my voice still full of sleep.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry to call you like this, but I think something's wrong with Shinji."

"Last I saw he was at Nnoi's spot and e'rythin' was cool."

"Yeah, I know he was there, but I don't think he is now and I'm really freaking out because he won't answer his phone and I don't know what's going on and could you please just -"

"Hey, hey, calm down," I say, sitting up in the bed. Ichigo's harsh breaths come through the receiver. "It's gon' be aight. Lemme call Nnoi right swift and I'll hit'chu back. Stay calm."

"Okay," Ichigo says, quietly before he hangs up.

I go to Nnoi's contact and dial his number. It rings five times before he answers, sounding wide awake.

"Yo?"

"What happened?"

Nnoi sighs before he responds, "I fucked up."

"Well that don't surprise me. What the fuck didja do this time?"

"He was textin' some other dude and I got jealous, and ya know how I get when I'm mad."

"Nnoi. . .fuck. Look, Ichigo is really upset. Ya know how he is 'bout him. He ain't take his phone wit' 'im when he left?"

"Nah, he left it here. I shoulda went after 'im, but fuck, I -"

"Ain't no time for shoulda, coulda, woulda, man. I'ma slide through 'n' scoop up Ichigo, and we gon' go look for 'im, and when we find 'im, you gon' fuckin' apologize and quit actin' like such a fuckin' jackass, aight?"

"Yeah, man," Nnoi responds, and it's then that I know I don't have to question whether or not he has feelings for Shinji anymore. I know for certain that he does.

I call Ichigo back and let him know I'm on the way before I dress in a pair of black sweats and an old t-shirt. Once I get my shoes on, I leave my house and drive to Ichigo's apartment complex, texting him to let him know I'm waiting. He comes out five minutes later, his head hung low; the bangs of his bright hair hide his eyes as he slides into the passenger side of my truck.

"Hey," he says. I can hear the sorrow seeping from his voice, and Shinji's only been MIA for a few hours.

"Hey," I respond. He looks up at me, his brown eyes bloodshot and his nose reddened.

"I'm sorry for this. I'm just so worried. Did Nnoitra say what happened?"

"They got into an argument and Shinji left without his phone. We're gonna stop by his house and then we're all gonna look for him. We'll cover more ground that way." Ichigo nods and I start the truck, heading for Nnoi's house.

Once we get there, Ichigo gets out of the truck and storms toward the entrance like he knows where the fuck he's going. I roll my eyes and get out as well, following him inside. We get on the elevator and he crosses his arms, tapping his foot against the floor. He looks so pissed, but I suppose he has a right to be. We both thought things were going good between Nnoitra and Shinji, since he'd been spending a fair share of time at Nnoi's house. But of course my genius of a best friend had to go and ruin the shit by being a fucking asshole. I guess I ain't got much room to talk though.

The elevator doors open and I lead Ichigo in the direction of Nnoi's penthouse. I use my key to unlock the door and walk inside. Of course Nnoi is pacing back and forth across his living room as if that's going to solve anything. I won't bother him about his useless habits this time though; there's more important shit to worry about.

"Yo," I say, catching Nnoi's attention. He looks at me and then Ichigo, giving the latter an almost apologetic look, or as close to apologetic as Nnoitra Gilga can get.

"Here's 'is phone," he says, handing the device to Ichigo, who snatches it from his hand, glaring at him.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" he growls, and Nnoi flairs up at his accusatory tone.

"I ain't _do_ shit! We just had a disagreement and he thought it'd be better to run off than talk about the shit."

"You wouldn't have had a disagreement if you weren't such a fuckin' asshole."

"What the fuck you know 'bout us?"

"'Us'? Oh, now ya give a shit 'bout 'im?" Ichigo yells, getting in Nnoi's face - well, as close to Nnoi's face as he can get. I can tell that Nnoi is getting really pissed off, and while I bet Ichigo has hands, I _know_ Nnoi does, so I think it's best that I intervene. I step between them, pushing them away from each other.

"Look, I know both o' y'all are mad right now, but all this arguin' ain't gon' help us find Shinji, aight?" Ichigo and Nnoitra glare at each other one more time before they both take a step back. "Aight. Now, Ichigo, ya got any ideas about where he mighta ran off to?"

"He probably won't go to his parents' house, but it wouldn't hurt to check. He also likes the parks, so we should check those."

"Aight, cool. Anywhere else?"

"I'm not sure how upset he is, but if it's bad enough, he could try to go to Stone Mountain. He likes to go there to clear his head."

"How the fuck he gon' get there?" Nnoi asks. Ichigo glares at his tone, which to the untrained ear sounds crass, but seeing as I've known him for nearly our whole lives, I know for a fact that he's worried, even if he won't admit it to himself.

"How the fuck do you think, fuckface?" Ichigo snaps, and I feel the tension rise again, so I try to settle it down.

"Aight, aight, chill. Ichigo, me and you can look at his parents' house, his store and the parks around there. Nnoi, you start for Stone Mountain and check the parks along the way. Cool?"

The two nod and we leave the penthouse, heading for our separate vehicles. Ichigo gives me directions to Shinji's parents' house, and once we get there, he tells me to wait outside. I'm cool with that, since I'on' really know Shinji like that, let alone his family. I watch Ichigo approach the front door as I take out my cigarettes and light one. After a minute or two, the door opens and Ichigo goes inside. He comes out about fifteen minutes later, and I restart the truck once he gets back inside.

"What they say?" I ask, as I pull off heading in the direction of the nearest park. Ichigo sighs, shaking his head.

"They haven't seen him. He's been trying to avoid coming home ever since that incident with his crazy ex."

"Yeah, Nnoi told me 'bout that."

"Of course his mom is worried sick now, so his dad is gonna go out and look for him too, and she's gonna wait in case he shows up. God, he's so stupid. I wish he wouldn't let stuff get to him like this."

"I mean, I know for a fact Nnoi can say some sideways ass shit when he gets mad. We ain't gon' know what's up until we find 'im."

"Yeah, I guess so."

The rest of the ride is silent, and once we get to the park, I find a space and we head for the entrance. It seems pretty much empty, but we walk through regardless. It's quiet aside from the sounds of the night, and I look up at the sky, trying not to make it obvious how uncomfortable I am.

I'd be lying if I said I don't know why I'm so uncomfortable. This is the first time I've been alone with Ichigo since the incident with Byakuya. The man had looked down on me as if I was some sort of lower life form and - not that I needed another reason to jet - I left without saying a word. It's not my prerogative to tell Ichigo what he can and can't do or who he can and can't see, especially when I don't even have the balls to tell him how I really feel about him.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look to see that he's ten feet ahead of me, so I walk quickly to catch up to him. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Uh, nothin'," I lie, and he gives me an inquisitive look but doesn't press the issue any further.

We finish searching the park with no luck, and then we return to my truck. I grab my cigarettes and take one out of the pack.

"Can I have one of those?" Ichigo asks. I raise an eyebrow at the inquiry.

"I thought doctors didn't smoke?" I reply, but offer the pack to him nonetheless. He smirks at me as he takes one and I light it for him.

"They do when they're as stressed out as I am."

"Why ya so stressed?"

"You really wanna know, or you just trying to ease the tension?"

"What tension?"

"Oh please, Grimmjow. You think I haven't noticed that you've been acting like I've got the plague?" I clear my throat and keep my eyes on the road. Ichigo sighs. "I'll admit, I was a little upset about. . .something, but I'm fine now. I'm just worried about Shin, that's all."

I can tell he's lying, but I don't press it. I shouldn't have asked in the first place. I wonder if he knows I saw Byakuya at his house though. That's something I'm definitely not going to ask. I pull up in the parking lot of another park, and we get out, walking around.

"Grimm, can I ask you a question?" I catch myself smiling a bit at the nickname, and I'm glad it's dark so he can't see it.

"Wassup?"

"Why are you doing this? You could've just ignored my call like I thought you would."

That is a good ass question. Too bad I don't have an answer that I'm willing to say out loud, so I just shrug.

"I just wanted to help out. I know how important Shinji is to ya, and I knew it was probably Nnoi's fault so I felt it was right."

"That explains why you're here, but it doesn't explain why you answered the phone in the first place."

"Maybe I just wanted to hear yer voice," I respond, lowly. Ichigo is quiet for a while before he chuckles.

"You're hilarious." I frown at the statement but don't press it. There's silence between us for a minute and then Ichigo speaks again, "Well, whatever your reason, thanks a lot. I'm glad to see you know how to be something other than incorrigible."

"Ooh, a five syllable word, careful there," I chide, and Ichigo laughs, pushing me slightly and taking off running. I laugh too, chasing after him and catching up to him easily, wrapping my arms around him from behind. He turns around in my arms and I can feel his breath fan across my lips and I can see his eyes shimmering in the pale moonlight and he's got to be the most beautiful creature this side of paradise. He looks up at me and then his eyes flicker down to my lips. I lean in most of the way and wait for him to meet me. Once he does, we waste no time devouring each other's mouths, nipping, biting, and sucking, tongues gliding against one another, fighting for dominance. Ichigo moans into my mouth, the sound sending heat throughout my body. My hands roam all over his body, sliding from his hair, down his back, and to his ass, gripping it tight. He gasps slightly at the pressure before he bites down on my lip. Fuck, he's driving me crazy.

Just as I'm starting to get lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, my phone rings interrupting us. I pull away from him reluctantly, but not before stealing a few more pecks at his lips. I pull out my phone and see Nnoi's contact information so I answer.

"Yo?"

"I found 'im. We gon' talk for a while. Let Orangey know wassup so I won't have ta give 'im the hands."

"Aight, don't worry 'bout it. He finna get this dick anyway," I say, cheekily, and I can see Ichigo's eyes rolling.

"Aight, I ain't need to know all that. I'll hit'chu back later."

"Bet," I say, and I hang up. I look at Ichigo, who returns my gaze expectantly. "Nnoi found 'im. He said they finna go somewhere and talk." Ichigo doesn't seem to approve, but he nods nonetheless.

"We should go back to Shin's parents and let them know," he says, and starts walking toward the parking lot.

"Okay, before or after I give ya the dick?" He turns around and glares at me.

"My best friend was just missing for six hours and you think we're about to fuck?"

"C'mon, Ichi, ya know where he at now. Ya can't just kiss me like that and then not let me hit. That's not how it works."

"That's how it's gonna work tonight. Now let's go back to Shinji's parents' house and then you can take me home, and maybe, just _maybe_ , I'll consider giving you a firm handshake."

"Ya betta be wrappin' a firm hand around this dick," I say, catching up to him and slapping his ass. He shouts angrily as I run away, and I hear him running behind me.

"You nasty bastard!"

Once he catches up to me, he surprises me by wrapping his arm around mine. We walk arm-in-arm until we reach my truck and he pulls away only to lean up and press his lips against mine, gently. I kiss him back and once we pull apart, he looks up at me with a smile.

"Seriously, Grimm. Thank you."

"Uh, it's - it's nothin'." He smirks at me and makes his way to the passenger side door.

Fuck, I'm in way too deep.

* * *

Grimmjow and I pull up at Shinji's parents' house and he parks in the driveway. He turns his truck off and takes out his cigarettes, getting ready to wait.

"You can come inside," I say, and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow, his now lit cigarette dangling from his lips. "Maybe put that out though." He rolls his eyes but gets out of the truck, throwing the cigarette to the ground and stomping on it. I smile at his mini-tantrum and head for the front door of the house with Grimmjow trailing behind me. I ring the doorbell and the door opens, Shinji's mom standing before us.

"Hi, Mama-san," I say. "We found him."

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathes, reaching out to hug me. I hug her back tightly. Once she lets me go, she steps aside so that Grimmjow and I can come into the house. She leads us into the kitchen and we sit down at the table. "So where's my baby?"

"Uh, he and my best friend are. . .involved, and he found him," Grimmjow responds. Mrs. Hirako observes Grimmjow with her caramel colored eyes that match Shinji's, and for the first time since we've met, I see him squirm under someone's gaze.

"Oh? And who might you be?" she asks.

"Uh, Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ma'am," he responds and I snicker at how uncomfortable he is.

"And are you Ichi's boyfriend?" That question causes me to choke on a laugh, and I almost cough up my lungs. Grimmjow smirks and pats my back and I glare at him.

"Oh no. I couldn't _dream_ of being man enough to call Ichigo Kurosaki mine," he says, with far too much reverence in his voice for it to be genuine. I push him away from me and he starts to laugh.

"He's my boss, Mama-san. He's only here because his friend is Shinji's. . ."

"Oh, y'all can go ahead and say it. Shin is sleeping with his friend, right?" Both Grimmjow and I start gaping, but Mrs. Hirako just waves us off. "Y'all must think I was born yesterday. I know what Shin does, I know what he's done, and I know what people say about him. It doesn't matter though; at the end of the day, he's still my baby boy and I still got love for him."

I smile at Mrs. Hirako's words. She's always been like this, supportive of Shinji in everything he goes through. That's something I wish I had. I had it before my mother died, but afterwards, I was on my own. I suppose that's why I sort of latched onto Shin's mom, but she didn't seem to mind. I guess in a way she reminds me of my mother, and that's why I always feel at home when I'm around her. I can feel myself getting lost in my memories, but I'm brought back to reality by Grimmjow touching my arm.

"You aight, Ichi?" he asks, his blue eyes seemingly filled with worry. I nod.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I respond, averting my gaze as my face starts to heat.

"I'm gonna go and call Mr. Hirako to let him know everything is fine, and then I'll come back and warm up some leftovers for you two. How's that sound?" Mrs. Hirako asks, and Grimmjow and I nod. She smiles brightly at us before she leaves the room.

"Shinji look a lot like his mama," Grimmjow says, after she's been gone for a while.

"Oh, you think so? He's really only got her eye and hair color. Wait 'til you see his dad."

We continue to chat for a while about everything and nothing. I never thought I'd be able to have a conversation with Grimmjow without it turning into something lewd, but here we are. He's, dare I say it, a decent guy when you get past the fifty foot wall of petulant, narcissistic asshole tendencies. He's funny and charming and of course he's good looking. I can't help but wonder why he's still single; then again, I think I might have a general idea.

Our conversation is interrupted when I hear Shinji's mother calling me from the other room. I excuse myself and head for the living room where Mrs. Hirako sits on the couch. She gestures for me to sit down next to her, and I oblige. She gives me a meaningful look, and I fidget.

"What is it, Mama-san?" I ask, somehow managing to keep my voice from betraying me and letting on just how nervous I am. Mrs. Hirako smiles, slyly.

"How long have you been in love with him?" she asks, and I gasp, sharply, covering my mouth.

"Mama-san! I am not in love with _Grimmjow_. He's an asshole!" I whisper-yell, but she just laughs at me.

"Would an asshole be sittin' wit'cha at four o'clock in the mornin' in the home of someone he's never met? And would he have gotten out of bed to go lookin' for someone he hardly knows?"

"That's just. . .ugh, he was just bein' nice, Mama-san."

"Thought ya said he was an asshole?" she says, smugly and I sigh and flop back on the chair.

"Is it obvious?"

"Oh, honey, I could see it as soon as y'all walked through the door. And you ain't alone either."

I feel myself blushing as I look in the direction of the kitchen. I can see Grimmjow still at the breakfast island, messing with his phone. Is it possible that I'm in love with him? Would it matter if I was? I want answers, but the fear of the unknown is holding me back. I don't want things to get any more complicated between us than they already are, but if Mrs. Hirako is right, then it's inevitable.

"Why dontcha just try talkin' to him about it, hmm?" she says, bringing me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and sigh.

"You don't know Grimmjow, Mama-san. Nothing can ever be that easy with him involved."

"Darlin', ya never know what's gonna happen until it happens. If you really have feelin's for him, and I believe you do, you should say so. Fine man like that ain't gonna be single forever."

"Mama-san," I scold, but Mrs. Hirako just gives me a wink and gets up to walk back to the kitchen.

She keeps her promise of feeding us, and we stay with her until Mr. Hirako returns. Once he does, Grimmjow and I bid the two of them farewell and leave the house for his truck. As he's driving down the road, I can't help but think about the conversation I had with Mrs. Hirako, and the kiss I shared with Grimmjow in the park. Things have been turbulent between us as of late, but I know I feel something for him. The real question is whether or not Mrs. Hirako was right about those feelings being returned.

I look over at Grimmjow, whose concentration is fully on the road in front of him, and I bite my lip. Goddamn, he's gorgeous.

"Grimmjow?" I say, and he hums in response but doesn't take his eyes off the road. "I need you to pull over."

"Why? Wassup?" he asks, giving me a concerned look.

"Just do it."

Grimmjow seems confused, but he follows my instructions nevertheless, pulling into an empty parking lot and parking.

"What's -"

I interrupt whatever he was getting ready to say by reaching over and pulling him toward me for a kiss. He responds to it immediately, his tongue sliding into my mouth and his teeth nipping at my lower lip. I moan into the kiss, running my fingers through his soft blue hair, and tugging at the strands near the nape of his neck, which I've realized is a huge turn on for him. He makes a sound of his own against my lips, his left hand roaming down to my ass, squeezing it tightly, almost possessively.

He pulls away from me and leans his seat back, and I climb over to his side, straddling his lap. He kisses me again, using his fingertips to tease the skin right above the waistband of my basketball shorts. My breath catches in my throat when his hands slide inside, massaging my ass as he grinds his hips upward. His erection presses against mine, and I sigh, nearly passing out from the intensity of our current situation. His finger teases my entrance and I gasp, kissing him harder.

"Do you have lube?" I ask against his lips, and he nods, gesturing toward the glove compartment. I reach over and open it, rooting around until I find a small bottle of lube. Grimmjow takes it from me, popping the cap and slicking up three of his fingers. I pull my shorts down, albeit with a little difficulty, and I do the same for Grimmjow before I lean down to attach our lips once more. I feel the cool of the lube against my entrance and I gasp, which allows Grimmjow's tongue into my mouth. He teases my hole with his fingertip before he pushes it in, causing me to shiver. Our kiss becomes more fervent as he continues to stretch me, his fingers moving in and out expertly and making me crazy with desire. By the time his third finger is in, I'm moving against the appendages and I'm nearly whining from the pleasure.

"Please, Grimmjow, fuck me," I breath against his lips.

"Your wish is my command, baby," he grumbles, sensuously. He reaches for the glove compartment and pulls a condom out of a box, tearing it open and rolling it on. I take the lube and pour some onto my hand, rubbing it on his straining erection. He leans all the way back in the seat and I line his dick up with my entrance, lowering myself down onto it slowly.

"Oh, fuck," I mutter, as the position causes him to fill me up nearly instantly. He curses under his breath as I move my hips slowly, testing the waters. His hands grip my hips as he thrusts upwards slightly, sending a jolt of pleasure all throughout my body. I brace myself against his chest, grinding downwards to meet his movements.

"Goddamn, baby," he groans, pulling me down to him and placing open-mouthed kisses on my neck.

"Harder," I whisper, and he obliges, thrusting up into me harder than before, stabbing my spot almost brutally and causing me to cry out loudly. "Yes, daddy, just like that!"

"Yer so fuckin' sexy," he growls, punctuating his statement with a hard thrust. I bite my lip as a shock wave of ecstasy courses through my body. "Fuck, I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say, and I'm not sure if he really meant it, or if he was just saying it in the heat of the moment, but either way it's only increasing my pleasure.

I move against him faster and he meets my movements with his own, reaching between us to stroke me. I bury my face in his neck, the pleasure nearly taking my breath away and soon my whole body shakes as I come. Grimmjow keeps moving in and out of me until he stills, and we stay in that position until our breathing goes back to normal. Once it does, I sit up, looking down into his bright blue eyes. I want to ask him if he meant it when he said he missed me. I want to know if it was because he feels the way about me that I do about him. I want to ask him; I want to know, but I'm too scared of the answer I might get.

"Ya wanna go back to mine?" he asks, after a while. I bite my lip and nod, and he pulls me down for another kiss, and I feel my heart beating triple-time.

Fuck. When did I get in this deep?

* * *

I pull up at the address Esmeralda gave me and look at the house in shock. It looks like it's bigger than mine, and it's nice as fuck. I pull into the driveway behind a red Mustang and turn off my engine. I take a deep breath before I get out of my truck and head for the front door. I haven't been this nervous in a long time. My hand is shaking slightly as I ring the doorbell. I know I shouldn't be this freaked out, but I can't help thinking, _what if he doesn't like me_? I know I haven't been there for any of his life, but it would suck if the kid ends up hating me. I guess only time will tell.

The door opens and Esmeralda stands before me looking gorgeous as ever. Her long hair is down and she wears a sunshine yellow tank top and a pair of stonewashed capris that hug her hips snugly. She smiles at me, reaching out to hug me. I hug her tightly and let her go.

"Well, come on in," she says, cheerily, and I oblige stepping into the house that I swear is straight off an episode of MTV Cribs. She leads me to a sitting room and gestures for me to sit down on the couch, which I do. "You want a drink?" I shake my head and look around the room. Esmeralda laughs and I look back at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before."

"Well, I've never been in this situation before," I mumble, and she smiles.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow. He already loves you." Her statement does help me calm down a bit, and I nod.

"So, where is he?"

"He has soccer practice on Saturdays, but he should be here in about fifteen minutes." I nod again.

"So, what'chu been doin'? I mean, how you get all this?" I ask, gesturing around at her house.

"I didn't go to Yale for fun, Jow," she responds, reverting to the old nickname she used to call me in high school. "I'm a senior partner at Riddle & Brantley."

"Oh shit, miss independent, I see you," I say, and she laughs.

"What about you, CEO of a pharmaceutical company? I was sure you'd be a model."

"Nah, not my style," I say, with a chuckle. "I worked at the hospital for a while before I took over after my pops retired."

We keep talking for a while and then we hear the front door opening. I tense up again, but Esme just smiles at me gently. "It's gonna be okay, Jow. Don't work yourself up." I nod slowly and she gets up and leaves the room. I hear her voice and someone else's before she comes back with a boy and another woman.

"And then I made a goal, Mama! Everybody said I was the fastest on the whole team," the boy says, talking to Esmeralda animatedly. She smiles down at him, nodding her head as he continues to talk. "Whose truck was that outside, Mama?"

"Well, remember on your birthday when you wished that you could meet your dad?" The boy nods and she points to me. I stand up on shaky legs and wave at him slightly. He looks at me in shock, his bright blue eyes that without a doubt match mine wide.

"Go ahead, Gigi, he won't bite," Esmeralda says, and he looks at her before he starts walking toward me timidly. Once he reaches me, I stoop down to his level.

"Hey, I'm Grimmjow. What's your name?"

"Giancarlo. You're my dad?"

"Yep, that's right."

"So I can call you dad?"

"Sure, if you want to," I respond, and he smiles brightly before he surprises me by hugging me tightly. I look at Esmeralda for help, but she just laughs, urging me to hug him back, so I do. We stay like that for a while before he pulls away and I ruffle his thick black hair. He turns to Esmeralda.

"Mama, is it okay if I show Dad the house?" he asks, and Esme nods.

"If he'd like to see it, it's okay with me."

"Bet," I say, with a nod, when Giancarlo turns back to me with wide, expectant eyes. He grabs my wrist and starts pulling me along behind him, and I can't help but to smile at his excitement.

Later on after he's dragged me all through their way too big for just two people house, I'm sitting in the kitchen having a drink with Esmeralda and the woman who brought Giancarlo home.

"So are you ever gon' quit bein' rude like ya been bein' and introduce me to Gigi's dad?" the woman asks, and Esmeralda chuckles.

"Oh please forgive me," she says, sarcastically. "Grimmjow, this is Miranda Soriano, Giancarlo's soccer coach."

"Call me Randie," she says, putting her hand out. I shake it and nod. She's fine as fuck, but in a weird butch sort of way. Her hair is cut low except in the front where it's styled up and she has large grey eyes and a curvaceous figure; she's not as curvy as Esme, but she definitely could get the dick if she wasn't my son's coach.

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"Now was that so hard?" Randie says to Esme, who rolls her eyes.

"Oh, be quiet," she responds, and I'm surprised when she leans over and kisses Randie's lips gently. "Big sourpuss."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," I say, looking between the two of them. My eyes settle on Esme. "Yer a lesbian?"

"Well. . ." she hesitates, "yeah. I've always liked women."

"So that means in high school. . ." I chuckle slightly and get up from the table. I go to the living room where my son is doing his homework. "Hey, kid, I gotta go, but how's about I take ya to the Ice Cream Festival. Wouldja like that?"

"Yeah!" he says excitedly. I ruffle his hair and smile.

"Aight. I'll come pick you up next weekend, okay? I'm gonna give your mom my number so you can call me."

"Okay," he responds, standing to hug me. I hug him back before I leave the room. Esmeralda is looking nervous when I return to the kitchen. I barely make eye contact with her as I speak,

"I'ma give ya my cell number so he can call me." She nods and I recite the number and she types it into her phone.

"Grimmjow, I -"

"I'm out," I say, cutting her off and leaving. I jump into my truck and pull off once I start it. I take out my phone while I'm driving down the street, finding Tier's contact. The phone rings for a while before she answers,

"What is it?"

"Where you at?"

"Why?"

"You know why." She sighs and is quiet for a while before she responds,

"I'm on my way to your place."

"Aight, cool." I hang up the phone and head for my house. I'm gonna need to blow off some steam.

* * *

I'm sitting in my living room, waiting for Byakuya to show up. I messaged him earlier and told him it was okay for him to come, but only for one reason. I need to tell him that we are done and that I mean it this time. After what happened with Grimmjow the other night, I can't just deny my feelings anymore, and I don't want to. What Byakuya and I did was a mistake and I don't want to do it anymore. I can only hope that he understands.

My door opens and a few moments later, Byakuya walks into the room. I stay in my seat and he joins me on the couch.

"What is this about?" he asks, and I sigh.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why not?"

"Do I have to have a specific reason?" I snap, and Byakuya raises an eyebrow at my tone. I roll my eyes. "Look, you know this is wrong. We both do. So let's just quit while we're ahead, okay?"

"I suppose you are right. Can I ask you something though?" I nod and he gives me a level look before he asks, "Are you in love with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?" I don't respond, doing everything I can to avoid his gaze. "You don't have to answer. If you don't love him, then he is going to be hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I could see the way he looked at you at that dinner. One would have to be blind to miss it. But then again, you were never blessed with 20/20 vision." I'm confused at his cryptic answer, but I don't press it; Byakuya isn't exactly known for being the easiest person to understand. He gets up from the couch and starts to leave. "If you would like, I will tell my sister exactly what happened all those years ago."

"Don't worry about it. We were both at fault, and I don't want to cause any more problems. Take care of yourself, Byakuya." He nods slightly but doesn't respond otherwise, and I hear the door close as he leaves. A few minutes after he's gone, Shinji comes into the room and sits down next to me, pulling his hair up into a bun.

"I thought I was gonna have to throw hands for a second."

"You won't gonna do shit," I chide and Shinji gives me a 'you thought' look. "Alright, chill out. What happened with you and Long John Silver anyway?"

"Well, that's a long story that I will only tell if ya answer Byakuya's question."

"What?"

"Are ya in love with that Dum-Dum?" He leans over on the couch until he's so close to me that I nearly have to lie down to get away from him.

"Alright, goddamn it, let me breathe," I grumble, and Shinji pulls back to let me sit up. "So maybe I like him a little more than I initially thought." Shinji just stares at me. "Okay, maybe a lot more."

"Ichi. . ."

"Okay, so I might be in. . .very strong like with him. Fucking shoot me!" Shinji lets out an unholy squeal and hugs me tight.

"I knew it! Nnoitra owes me twenty bucks," he says, pulling out his phone once he lets me go.

I swear I'm never speaking to anyone again.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I think this may be the fastest I've ever finished a chapter in my whole life xD Anyways, I hope you all like it. I do have a concern though. Someone left a review saying they, "weren't feeling the vernacular", and that's like so not helpful at all. Reviews should be feedback that is somehow useful to the author to help them make their writing better. Saying you don't like how the characters speak isn't helpful, it's just complaining, which isn't cool. To all who leave helpful reviews with constructive criticism, you have my thanks. I strive to be a better writer everyday, and getting feedback from you all helps with that. Thanks so much for reading :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	13. Nino's in Trouble

**Chapter Thirteen** **:** _ **Nino's in Trouble**_

I drive down the street, staying alert in case I spot Shinji anywhere. God, I feel like such a jackass. I didn't even give him the benefit of the doubt. Granted, he really shouldn't have been messaging other dudes right in front of me, but I should've been more rational. I should've tried to talk to him instead of jumping to conclusions. I just got so mad when I saw it; I'd already heard so much shit from people about him, and seeing him doing that only gave me an excuse to believe it, no matter how badly I didn't want to. I guess it's just fucked up all around when you're trying to start a relationship with someone and you ain't never been in no relationship before. I know I didn't make it any easier by acting like such a pissbaby.

Yeah, you read that right. I wanna be in a relationship with Shinji. Don't ask me why, because I ain't got no profound answer or some shit, I just know that I want him to be mine and mine alone. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm crazy possessive by nature, but the thought of anyone else being near him, touching him, kissing him, pisses me off to the highest of heights. I don't want anyone else to see him the way I see him, whether it's writhing and moaning in the throes of passion or just laughing at something on the Gram. I want to be the only person who sees him vulnerable, the person he comes to when he needs to be held.

Fuck if I'm saying any of that gay shit out loud though.

I keep my eye peeled as I drive, getting more and more worried as the time passes. If something happens to him, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. I don't know when he became this important to me, but there's no turning back now. It's time for me to stop thinking about what everybody else thinks and start focusing on what the fuck I think. A flash of brightness catches my eye, and I slow down, feeling myself smile slightly when I see that it's blonde hair. I roll my window down, calling out to him,

"Aye, get in."

"No, fuck you," he says, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and looking cute af.

"Look, I'm sorry, aight? Now get'cho lemon head ass in the truck." He glares at me and I have to hold back my laughter.

"I ain't Nino and you ain't my daddy."

"That ain't whatcha said when we met," I joke and Shinji stops walking. I hit the brakes and put my truck in park as he turns toward me.

"This ain't no game, Nnoi. My feelin's are in this shit. You wanna keep playin' but we some grown ass dudes, fam."

I eye him cautiously as he stares me down. He looks serious, probably the most serious I've seen him look in all the time we've known each other. I guess it's a good thing I've already decided that I'm done playing games. I smirk at him as I unlock the doors.

"Well get'cho grown ass in the truck so we can talk about the shit." He pops his lips but opens the door and slides inside. I wait for him to get settled before I reach for him. He gives me a look and I smirk as I hook my finger under his chin and lean down to kiss him. He kisses me back, our lips moving together slowly. Once we pull apart, I give him a serious look. "Don't do that again. Promise?" He bites his lip and nods, before he sits back in the seat, smiling brightly. I shake my head with a smile of my own, and put the car in drive and continue driving in the direction of Stone Mountain.

"Where we goin'?" Shinji asks.

"Where you was goin'. Orangey said ya like to go there to think 'bout shit, and we got shit to think about."

Shinji doesn't object, and I pull out my phone, dialing Grimmjow's number and letting him and the ginger know that Shinji's alright. Once I hang up, it's quiet, but it's not uncomfortable. It's another fifteen minutes before we reach Stone Mountain, and I park my truck in the empty parking lot, even though I'm almost ninety-eight percent sure I'm not supposed to. I ain't exactly known for doin' what I'm supposed to be doin' anyways. Shinji gets out and I follow suit, and we walk together in silence. It's broken after a while when he speaks.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn't have ran out like that, but. . .that's what I'm good at, runnin' I mean."

"Trust me, you ain't the only one," I say, shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweats and looking up at the sky. "Ya really think I'on' care 'boutcha? Ya think I'd be sweatin' the fact that you was talkin' to some other dude if I didn't?

"No, but that is _so_ not the right way to show me ya care."

"Why you hadda be talkin' ta other dudes right in front of me though?" Shinji lets out a sigh.

"Where's my phone?"

"Gave it ta yer friend."

"Well, when I get it back, I'll show ya the messages. I was talkin' to 'im 'bout _Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai_." I raise an eyebrow at the foreign ass shit coming outta his mouth.

"Whatchu say bout my mama?" He lets out an airy laugh and shakes his head.

"I was talkin' to 'im 'bout some anime, Nnoi, but ya didn't even ask me anything. All ya did was accuse me of shit because ya been listenin' to yer friends. The truth is, ya don't know anything about me, and I barely know anything about you."

"I know shit 'boutcha," I mumble defiantly. I can't see it, but I know Shinji is rolling his eyes.

"Ya know surface shit, but ya don't know _me_ , Nnoi. I. . .I want us to _know_ each other. I'm tired of runnin'. I don't wanna do it anymore."

"I feel you, but the truth is, I ain't never been wit' nobody. Ever since Nino was born, I been focusin' on him and just fuckin' whenever I felt like it. I ain't never wanted to be wit' nobody before you. If ya want me to be honest, I was freaked the fuck out, so I tried to fight it, but I don't wanna do that no more."

We stop walking and Shinji turns to look at me. It's hard to see, but his eyes reflect the moonlight, shimmering like amber gemstones. He brings his hand up, touching my face. I lean into the touch slightly, and he brushes his thumb against my cheek as he asks,

"What do you want?"

"I want you," I respond, surprising myself with how easily that response came out. Maybe the shit ain't as hard as I thought it was. He smiles and moves his hand to grip my shirt and pull me down to his level.

"Glad ya finally figured it out," he says, before he presses his lips against mine. This kiss is different from any of the other ones we've shared; it's slow and gentle and he reaches up to weave his fingers into my hair and this is gay as shit, but I can't bring myself to care. When we pull away from each other, he looks up at me and smiles, and goddamn if my heart doesn't cut this shit out, I'ma cut it the fuck out myself.

"So, what'chu wanna know?" I ask as we start trekking up the mountain. He seems to be thinking about it before he asks,

"When's your birthday?"

"November eleventh."

"Ah, so yer a Scorpio. I should've known."

"Please don't tell me ya believe in that bullshit," I say, rolling my eye.

"Of course I do. Yer jealous and possessive, and yer stroke game is on ten. That's a Scorpio."

"Aight, so when's yers?"

"May tenth. I'm a Taurus. We're soulmates," he replies before I feel him wrap his hand around mine. This is not some shit that I'm used to, so on instinct, I flinch, but he just holds on tighter. "I thought we weren't runnin' away anymore?"

"I'm not," I respond only somewhat crassly. I hear him snicker.

"Okay, ask me somethin'."

"Aight. . .what's yer favorite color?"

He waits for a moment before he answers, "Lilac." I clear my throat as that nonsense with my hearts starts happening again.

"Hmm, well that's gay."

"And the news is. . .?"

I laugh at that and we fall into a comfortable silence. His hand is warm inside mine, and I can feel his hair brushing against our clasped hands. That makes me want to ask another question.

"Why you keep ya hair so long?"

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Nah, that ain't it. I was just wonderin'."

"Well. . ." He trails off and I wonder if I shouldn't have asked.

"Yo, ya ain't gotta talk about it if ya don't want to."

"Nah, it's cool. This is what I meant when I said I wanted us to know each other, so I'll tell you. There was. . .someone, and he didn't like it when my hair was long so I cut it. After we broke up, I promised myself I'd never cut it again."

I wonder if the "someone" he's referring to is the dude whose ass I almost beat for him a while back. Something tells me not to press the issue, so I just keep it to myself, and instead say, "I ain't boutta tell ya what ta do witcha own hair, but. . .I like it the way it is." His grip on my hand changes slightly, and I feel myself smiling when he interlocks his fingers with mine. It's quiet again as we walk, and then he speaks once more,

"One day, I wanna know what happened to yer eye." I tense up immediately, and he uses his free hand to rub at my arm affectionately. "Not right now, but someday. And someday I'll tell ya the whole story of why ya hadda save me that night, m'kay?"

"Aight," I mumble, and we continue the rest of our walk in silence.

Once we reach the top of the mountain, we sit down next to each other, looking out at the view. I ain't boutta get all philosophical, but it's beautiful and shit or whatever. Shinji talks and I listen. It's comfortable, just sitting here with him and letting him chatter away. He tells me about his family and his store, and how he's grateful that Nino works there now, and how much he likes him and Nel. He talks about his friend and how much he hates that him and Grimm can't get their shit together. At some point, and I don't know when, I start talking too, and I tell him shit that I ain't even think I would be telling anybody. I can feel his eyes on me as I talk, and the fact that he seems so genuinely interested in what I have to say makes me wanna talk more.

Eventually, I stop and we just sit next to each other, the sounds of nature the only thing keeping it from being altogether silent. Soon, the sun starts to peek over the horizon, and I realize that it's probably about six in the morning. I turn to look at Shinji, and he's staring at the sun as it rises, and the light bounces off his features, his hair sparkling and his eyes bright, and I'on even know where all this shit is coming from, but I won't lie and say I don't like it. He turns to me and smiles.

"This is perfect. I never thought this would happen. When I met you that night in the club, I was sure I'd never see ya again."

"Same. Look, I ain't gon' say I'ma be the easiest dude to vibe wit', but. . ." I find myself hesitating. I ain't never asked nobody to be my girlfriend, so obviously I'on' know how to ask another dude some shit like that. I clear my throat and try to keep Shinji's gaze. I ain't no bitch, after all. "I want'cha ta be my. . .my. . ." Fuck what the fuck am I supposed to call him? I ain't finna say boyfriend. This shit's already gay enough as is.

Shinji finally decides to save me from my internal struggle. "Ya want me ta be yer bae?"

"Yeah," I mumble under my breath, tearing my gaze from his. I hear him laugh a little before he's suddenly straddling my lap with his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He leans in and presses his lips against mine, and I kiss him back before he pulls away, his caramel eyes boring into mine.

"Okay."

* * *

I'm leaning on the register playing a game with some cute ass cats and grinning like an idiot. I don't think I've been this happy for a long time. I've been curving dudes left and right, but I don't even feel bad about it in the slightest. It's only been a few days, but I know that as long as I have Nnoitra, all these other dudes is for the birds.

The chime on the door tinkles and I look up, still smiling when I see Nino and his mom come into the store. He smiles back at me and she does the same.

"Wassup, Shin?" Nino says, reaching across the counter to shake hands with me.

"Nothin' much. Ya wanna go ahead and start on inventory for me?" He nods and waves to his mom before he heads for the back of the store. Nelliel waves back before she approaches the counter, leaning on it and smirking up at me. God, she's gorgeous; it's so rude. How dare she look like this at ten o'clock in the morning?

"So, I been meanin' ta ask ya somethin'," she says, resting her chin on her palm.

"What's that?" I ask, trying not to stare too hard at her ample cleavage which is barely hidden by the hot pink tank top she's wearing. I'm gay, but that don't mean I'on' like titties. Shiiiiid.

"Wassup wit'chu 'n' Slenderman? Why you at his house all the time? What's the tea, hoe?" she asks, and I smirk flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Bitch, when I tell you I got a large sweet tea wit' a double shot of peach, bitch, wit' light ice, never dark." Nel leans over the counter even more, excitement lighting up her grey eyes.

"Yaasss, bitch, I hope ya got two gallons so you can waste one, now spill it."

"Girl, yes, lemme run this to you like a relay. So me 'n' him been talkin' for a minute now, and he finally decided to quit playin' games and cuff a bitch."

"Oh shit, I knew this was gon' be some good ass tea 'cause ya said a large sweet wit' peach and I fucks wit' peach heavily, but no Nnoi ain't cuffin'! What the fuck is he the police?"

"Must be, 'cause he done locked me the fuck up, bitch."

"Well damn. I always knew he was on some other shit 'cause he couldn't never get the damn stroke right. Swear to God, no lie, this one time I had ta put the shit in for 'im. I mean we was drunk 'n' shit, but still. This other hoe, Emi, told me she was fuckin' wit' 'im and his shit went straight the fuck out. She said she thought she was fuckin' a bowl of Oodles of Noodles, a bitch was weak af." Nel starts laughing and I join in. Once we calm down, she stands up, tugging at her tight ripped skinny jeans that hug her hips like a lover. "Shit what the fuck was we talkin' 'bout? Oh right, Nnoi's ol' monkey ass cuffin' somebody. Shit, you'da thought I was doin' a leave-out 'cause I got all kinda side tracked. Anyway, I'm happy for y'all. Maybe you can keep his ass in line."

"You really cool wit' it?" I ask, giving Nel a meaningful look.

"Bitch, lemme find out ya been jealous," she laughs, waving me off. "Play wit'cha bussy, don't play wit' me, hoe. Me and Nnoi been all the way over since Nino was three. I'on' even fuck wit' him like that."

"Okay good, because I want us to be friends."

"As long and you and Nnoi don't be fuckin' around wit' my son in the house, I'm all for it."

"Oh god, no," I say, grimacing at the thought. "I adore your son, and I wouldn't want to scar him like that."

"We good then. Fair warning, though, Nnoi can be wishy-washy af. Don't be too shocked if he starts actin' all brand new around his friends 'n' shit, especially Grimmjow."

"He ain't shit," I say, rolling my eyes. Of course I'm thinking about Ichigo's situation with him. It still pisses me off, especially since Ichigo told me that he's been ignoring him again. I wanna knock those pretty teeth of his so far down his throat that he'll have to pull his pants down to eat.

"Well, we all know that, but convincin' Nnoi of that is damn near impossible. I swear that boy needs to get his shit together. He's too fuckin' old for the games he plays."

"Yer right 'bout that."

"Anyways, I gotta go. I got a hot date," Nel says, with a wink. "I'll be back for Nino at five."

Once Nel leaves, the store seems rather empty, even though there's a few customers walking around. I move from my spot behind the counter and stroll around the store, straightening up displays and checking stock. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out, smiling when I see a message from The Sexy Pirate™. I unlock my phone, reading the message.

 _U want me to pick u up tonight?_

 **No, you don't have to. I'm going to Ichigo's house, but thanks ❤️**

 _I can take u there_

 **Aww, you just wanna see me?**

 _Don't be gay_

 **I'll remember that when ya want some ass later...**

 _Man, look..._

I snicker as I head toward the back of the store. I find Nino in the stockroom, his phone blaring J. Cole as he sorts through the recently delivered stock. He raps along to _No Role Modelz_ , his head nodding with the beat, and I smile. Nnoi hasn't said anything, so I'm not sure if he wants Nino to know what's going on between us or not, and even if he does, I don't think I should be the one to tell him. He's Nnoi's son, and even though I've grown very fond of him, it still isn't my place. I hope he doesn't disapprove though; I know he's said before that he doesn't care, but teenagers are lofty. Their moods change with the wind, I would know, I've been one.

"Aye, Shin, now that you an' my dad fuckin' -"

"Whoa, hol' up," I say, putting both my hands up. "What makes ya think that?" Nino gives me a deadpan look.

"I'on' know why y'all insist on actin' like I'm dumb. I know shit. I know my dad won't boutta tell me, but I know you will."

I sigh, running a hand over my face. "What exactly is it that ya wanna know?"

"I wanna know if y'all just fuckin' or if y'all, like, together an' shit."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be tellin' ya this, so if yer dad says somethin' later ya better act surprised, got it?" Nino nods and I sigh again. "So, we like, together an' shit, but that don't mean shit gotta change between me an' you. We still cool."

"Aight, cool. I'on' know why my folk don't just tell me wassup. Like, I'm boutta turn fifteen soon; I can know shit."

"Yer parents don't seem like the types ta care 'bout yer opinion just 'cause ya turn fifteen, Nino."

"Well they should. I'm smart," he says, and I laugh before I leave and head for the front again.

The day goes by pretty smoothly; Nel comes back for Nino at around five-thirty and once he's gone, my younger cousin, Hiyori, comes to help me out for the rest of the store's open hours. I see Nnoi pull up in front of the store as I'm cleaning up and I smile to myself. It's kind of hard to believe that we're really together, and if it's a dream, I definitely don't want to wake up.

"Hey, Heart Eyes," Hiyori calls to me. I roll my eyes before I look at her and she laughs. "I'll finish up here, go ahead."

I stick my tongue out at her, but hand the broom off to her nonetheless and then go to the back to retrieve my messenger bag. Once I've said goodbye to Hiyori, I leave the store and make my way to the passenger side of Nnoi's truck. When I get inside, the scent of Nnoi's cologne and his Newports surrounds me and I let out a contented sigh.

"You good?" he asks, and I look at him with a smile and nod. He gives me a confused look before he puts his truck in drive and pulls away from the curb. It's quiet except for the sound of J. Cole playing lowly in the background; I see where Nino gets it from. That makes me think of what I've been wanting to ask.

"Hey, Nnoi?" He hums to let me know he's listening, and I continue, "Did you tell Nino about us?"

"Not yet. Waitin' 'til he comes back to mine so I can tell 'im face-to-face. Why?"

"No reason. He's gettin' curious though."

"Uh-huh, and by 'curious' ya mean 'nosey af'." I laugh at that, but don't deny it, because it's at least partially true.

We talk quietly for the rest of the short ride to Ichigo's house. I can't believe how easy it is to talk to him. It makes me wonder if this is the real him and if that whole asshole thing that he had going on when we first met was just persona. Then again, you'd have to be at least a partial asshole to hang around Grimmjow willingly. What does that say about Ichigo then? I don't have time to ponder it further as Nnoi pulls up in the parking lot of Ichigo's apartment complex.

"You gotta work tomorrow?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"Nope. My cousin is running the store for me. Why?"

"I'ma come get'chu, aight?"

"Okay." He leans over and attaches his lips to mine and we share a short kiss. Once we pull apart, I give him a short wave before I get out and head for the entrance.

I'm basically floating on air all the way to Ichigo's apartment. I unlock the front door and walk inside, and I snap out of my bliss almost instantly. The apartment is completely dark, save for a little light coming from the bathroom across from the guest room. I drop my bag next to the door and head for the light.

"Ichi?" I call, cautiously. When I don't get a response, I really start to worry. Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't talked to Ichigo since this morning when I confirmed that I'd be staying at his house. Fuck, I've been so wrapped up in myself that I didn't even think about it. I hurry towards his bedroom and knock on the door. "Ichi? Is everything okay?"

It takes a minute, but I get a response, "I'm fine, Shin. Just tired."

"Ichi, ya know I can tell when yer lyin'."

"I'm not."

"Aight, I'm comin' in."

"No!" I jump back from where I'd been reaching for the door knob, surprised at the sudden elevation of his voice. I hear him sniffling and I feel anger boiling through my veins. I swear if he's crying because of Grimmjow, I'm gonna knock that fuckboy's hair a normal color. "I'm sorry, just. . .just don't come in right now, okay? I need to be alone for awhile."

"Okay. I'm gonna make some food; just come out when yer ready."

"I will."

My irritation doesn't ebb as time passes. I try distracting myself by cooking. It's nearly ten o'clock now, but I'm making a full blown breakfast with pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and sautéed potatoes. Who doesn't get excited about breakfast at night? The meal is nearly done by the time Ichigo comes into the kitchen. I'm pulling orange juice out of the fridge, but I stop when I see him. He's rubbing his eyes, and they're red as if this is the first time he's seen light today. His hair's a mess and he's wearing some old joggers and an older t-shirt. Once he stops rubbing his eyes, I see the dark circles under them, and I set the juice on the counter and make my way to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Ichi, why didn't ya say anythin'?"

"It's stupid," he mumbles into my shoulder as he hugs me back. I stroke his hair as I feel warmth on my shirt.

"Yer feelin's ain't stupid." I pull back, wiping at his eyes with the pads of my thumbs. We sit down at the breakfast island together. "Tell me what's wrong."

He sighs before he starts messing with a loose string on his shirt. "It's been ten years. You'd think I'd be over it by now, huh?"

It suddenly hits me. Today is July seventh, the day Ichigo's mother died ten years ago. How could I forget that? I immediately pull him in for another hug.

"Ichi, I'm so sorry. Don't think for a second that ya have to just 'get over it'. Ya know I got'chu for whatever."

"Thanks, Shin."

I let Ichigo go and fix him and myself a plate and we eat together quietly. After he's finished, he seems in slightly better spirits, stretching his arms up over his head.

"I probably look like a goddamn head case that hasn't seen a shower in a week," he chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"I've seen ya look finer," I respond, pointedly eying the threadbare Yellowcard t-shirt he's had since his late teens.

"Don't you dare; this shirt has been with me through too much for you to be throwin' shade."

"Look, I ain't the fashion police or nothin' but that shirt's 50 Shades of Way Too Old For Ya Ass."

"Whatever," he scoffs, pushing me halfheartedly as he stands, "I'ma go take a shower."

"M'kay." I smile as I start clearing dishes like the domestic fool I am. I hear the shower in his bathroom running a few minutes later. Just as I finish piling the pans and plates into the sink to soak, I hear a buzz on the counter and frown; my phone never leaves my ass pocket unless it's under my thumbs. I turn to the kitchen bar where we had been eating to find Ichi's cell phone, screen lit up from the message he just received. I can't help myself but read it.

 _Grimm_ ❤️ _: You good baby? Wassup for tonight? You tryna lemme come thru?_

Feeling slightly nauseous, I send the message off the screen with a slide of my index finger then lean against the counter, staring at the floor as if the shitty linoleum pattern holds the answer as to why Ichi is still fucking with that dude. I don't know why I don't like Grimmjow. He's no more crass or inconsistent than Nnoi is - was - whatever. He has a good job, he pays his taxes, he doesn't wear navy blue and black at the same time. I shouldn't find him that deplorable. What I think it is - why I really don't like that blue haired fucker, is because of his potential. For once in a long ass time, someone has convinced Ichigo to care for them. Now that he does, it means that he could get hurt; that scares the ever loving shit out of me.

The sound of the shower fades away and I hear a drawer open in Ichigo's room. I bite my lip.

I really hope he knows what he's doing with that guy.

* * *

"Aye, does my hair look aight? I feel like it's falling out."

I look at Shinji from the side, trying not to be an asshole and failing.

"Boy you gay as hell."

"Ain't that good for you, though? Otherwise ya wouldn't be slidin' in these -"

"Aye, now," I cut him off, "it looks fine. Shit." He smiles up at me with that ridiculously fine grin of his that is equal parts rape face and innocent glance. I still can't say I'm used to it yet, noticing that kinda shit on another dude, but honestly, I'on even think of him that way anymore. He's just mine. Everything else - all the politics and drama and basic shit - can miss me.

Damn, I done got soft.

I sigh as he curls up at my side even closer, the warmth of his cheek radiating on my chest. His weight is perfect, like he was built to lay next to me on this damn sofa watching some shitty B horror movie. I almost kinda want to know what it's about, but how could I when he's here? Shinji Hirako takes the term "undivided attention" to a whole new level.

He must feel that I'm looking at him because he peeks up at me for a moment before straightening his back enough to reach my neck, a feat that'd be impossible for him if I wasn't slouched down on the couch so damn much. He swings a leg over me and straddles my lap before kissing me, and now I'm certain I ain't gonna have a fuckin' clue what the movie is about. I let my hands settle on his hips and he breathes out sharply on my lips. Count me the fuck out, son.

After a few moments he pulls away, looking me in the eyes.

"Nnoi?"

"Wassup?"

"What's your middle name?"

"Rewind, then repeat," I say, feeling confused and just aroused enough to be uncomfortable. He chuckles a little.

"Sorry, it just kinda popped into my head. You ain't gotta tell me if you don't want to," he finishes, chewing gently on the inside of his cheek, his lips pursed and eyes turned down.

Lordt, this man is gon' kill me.

"It's Jerome," I say softer than I mean to, and he looks up at me and smiles.

"Nnoitra Jerome. . .I like it," he says, then kisses me again. I think this time might be more serious, but then he pulls back again and I actually kinda growl. "So are ya a coffee or a tea person?"

"You really fuckin' askin' me that right now?" I grumble, shifting my hips to try and make it as obvious as possible that this ain't the goddamn time. He gives me an innocent look and shrugs, but I know he's faking. I've had just about enough. I roll my eyes and lift him up like the featherweight he is and drop him lengthwise onto the couch. He has the audacity to look at me like he's offended, but I go ahead and ignore it.

No matter how hard I try to set the pace, kissing him harder and grinding on 'im like some horny teenager, he still responds languidly, taking things just as quick or slow as he pleases. I wanna say it pisses me off, but I think it's also something I like about 'im. He's stubborn and strong, but quietly. He might think what I'm saying is ignorant af but he smiles at me just the same. He's tiny, almost looking fragile and delicate, but goddamn is he fierce too. Shinji's just one big fucking contradiction. I like that bout him.

"What'cha grinnin' 'bout?" he asks me with a thick voice, and I didn't even realize I was. I ignore him and sit up, stripping off my shirt instead. He pulls his off too, and I attack the skin on his chest, leaving marks like some possessive little kid. He starts to get heated, and I feel he's hard when he arches his back. I'm still waiting for the whole "he has a dick too" thing to bother me.

It ain't happened yet.

I'm running my teeth along his hipbone when he sits up, looking at me like he might eat me.

"Nnoi, what'cha doin'?" he asks, as I hook my finger in the waistband of his joggers and tug at them. I ignore him and keep tugging until he has to lift his ass so I can pull them off. Big surprise that he's not wearing underwear; his erection lies against his abdomen, and I start to have second thoughts about what I was going to do. I feel Shinji's hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. "Ya know ya ain't gotta do that," he says, his eyes letting me know that he's essentially read my mind.

When I don't respond, he sits up and attaches our lips, forcing me back into a sitting position. I distract myself from my thoughts by engaging him in a fierce battle of tongues, my hands moving all over the subtle curves of his body, from his slender neck down to his perfect ass. He moans into the kiss, his hands finding their way down my chest and to the waistband of my basketball shorts. He pulls away from the kiss, and tugs the shorts down, rubbing my erection through the fabric of my boxers. I bite my lip as he slides down to his knees, giving me a ridiculously sexy look. It kinda makes me feel like shit that I can't do this for him even though he said it was okay.

"Hey," I hear him mumble, and I'm brought out of my thoughts. "Someday, okay? We ain't gotta rush nothin'."

How the fuck does he keep reading my mind?

I don't have time to think about it anymore as he pulls down my boxers and wraps his hand around my length. I groan when his warm tongue peeks out of his mouth and swipes at the tip of my dick. He takes in the head next, his piercing cool against my skin and having the same strange effect on me that it always has. Soon, I feel my tip touch the back of his throat, and I bite my lip, threading my fingers in his silky hair as his head bobs up and down enthusiastically.

"Fuck," I grumble, and it only seems to give him more encouragement. He hollows his cheeks and swallows around me, using one of his hands to stroke the part of my dick that doesn't fit in his mouth. He needs to chill out if he plans to get anything outta this.

I pull at his hair to get him to release me, and he does, but he pouts. I roll my eye and point towards the door to my bedroom. He continues to pout, but gets up nevertheless and walks into my room. I follow him and shut the door behind us. He lays down on the bed, looking at me like I've kept him waiting for a year. I shake my head and climb on top of him, kissing him as I reach into my nightstand and pull out lube and a condom. I pop the cap and slick up my fingers, still slightly uncomfortable about it, but it has to be done. At the first intrusion of my finger, Shinji lets out a sexy, breathy sigh and I gotta wonder what I did to luck up and end up with somebody so damn attractive. He grips at my arm as I slide the second finger inside him and start scissoring them.

"Nnoi, hurry up," he moans, which only makes me want to go slower. When I do, he glares at me and I laugh. "Quit playin', asshole."

"Ah, so ya want me to quit?" I chide, pulling my fingers out halfway. Shinji grips my wrist to stop me from moving anymore, the look in his eyes bordering homicidal. "Aight, chill, damn."

I add my third finger once he lets go of my wrist and he starts moaning again, gripping his hair and biting his fist. He moved his hips against my fingers, and I can't help but watch him; he looks so sexy, his hair fanned out around him and his chest heaving with the breaths he takes. His eyes open and he looks at me, the lids heavy with lust.

"Nnoi, I can't take it anymore. I need you," he says, and I don't think I can take it anymore either.

I grab the condom and tear it open with my teeth before I roll it on. I use the leftover lube to coat my dick and then I line myself up with his entrance. He gasps as I push in slowly, and my eye slides shut, since I'm still not entirely used to the sensation. I wait for him to adjust even though it's killing me; he wiggles his hips letting me know that he's ready, and I pull out and then push back in.

"Oh, fuck. . ." he sighs as I repeat the action, the languid movements just as torturous for me as they are for him. He grips my shoulders before his hands slide up to cup my face. I open my eye and he's looking at me as if he can cut through my soul with his eyes. "Nnoitra, fuck me."

"What I'm doin' right now?" I ask, thrusting into him a little harder than before. He gasps and his eyes roll back.

"I don't know, but I need more. Fuck me _hard_."

"Aight," I say, before I grip his hips and push myself all the way inside him and pull out again. He screams so loud that I'm scared my neighbors might think I'm trying to kill him. He starts panting as I keep up the fast and brutal pace, moving in and out of him forcefully. I feel his fingertips tickle up my sides before they settle at my shoulders where he grips hard enough to leave marks. I can hear him mumbling things under his breath, and I'm feeling far too good to really comprehend what the hell he's saying but damn if his lips don't look sexy as hell.

"Nnoi," he whines and I lean down to suck his bottom lip into my mouth. Shinji bucks against me and rolls his hips as I thrust into him faster and harder than before. We're sweating and panting and grinding against each other like it's the last time we finna fuck and he whispers to me how close he is so I sit up and pull him into my lap, never losing my stroke.

His moans get louder and he clutches at my back; his teeth sink into my collar bone as I thrust up into him. He's bouncing up and down in my lap and the moment I pull his hips down to meet my thrust, he tightens around me and cums between us. He's grinding his hips downward the way only he can and moaning in my ear and soon enough I cum deep inside him, our hips still moving as I ride out my orgasm. I let him go, and he lies down before I follow suit.

After we calm down, I look at the clock to see that it's nearly midnight.

"Ya wanna go back to yer friend's house?" I don't think he can function yet since he just nods, his face covered by his hands. I smirk and stand, stooping down to pick him up. I carry him to the bathroom, belatedly realizing how gay it is, but it's too late to care. I turn on the shower and set him down inside it before I follow.

"You gay," Shinji mumbles under his breath and I just chuckle.

"It's yer fault," I say, as he turns around to face me and starts rubbing my body wash into my skin.

"Um-hmm," he hums, seemingly entranced by his actions. I let him continue washing me until he reaches my dick. He smirks up at me as he starts to stroke it far too sensuously for it to just be innocent bathing. I grab his wrist as I feel myself getting worked up.

"Aye, now, don't wake the beast and then be mad when ya get devastated again."

"Who said I'd be mad?" he answers, flirtatiously, using his free hand to reach up and bring me down to his level for a kiss.

Needless to say there ain't nothing but filth happening for the next half hour, and by the time we actually get around to trying to get clean the water's cold as fuck. Nevertheless we clean up and get out and I go to my room to get dressed.

"Nnoi. . ." I hear Shinji whine from the living room. I roll my eye.

"What?"

"Lemme borrow something to wear," he says as he walks into my room. I give him a "boy please" look, because fuck if he can wear my clothes. Of course he's not gonna accept that though, and he pouts and I scoff, gesturing toward my closet. He smirks smugly and bounces over to the closet triumphantly. I shake my head and finish dressing, and sit on the bed messing with my phone while I wait for him to come out. When he does, I look up and I almost get mad. He's wearing one of my hoodies and a pair of my basketball shorts and both of them are entirely too big for him; ain't no need for him to be looking that cute. It's rude and disrespectful, and I don't appreciate it.

"C'mon," I say, crassly, and I feel like he can tell what I was thinking, because he just grins as he pulls his hair into a bun and follows me out of the penthouse.

While I drive, he listens to music on his phone, but I can hear it through the earbuds. It sounds like Beyoncé's _Drunk in Love_ , which is so gay. He's humming along with the song, and I decide to let him have the aux, even though I feel like it might be a mistake. I tap his arm and he pulls one of his earbuds out and I hand him the cord. He places a hand against his chest, looking like he's about to start crying.

"Oh my God, you givin' me the aux? Now, I know it's real."

"Look, don't make me change my mind," I say, and he sticks his tongue out at me before he takes the cord and plugs it into his phone. The song starts to play from where it left off and Shinji sings along.

" _And everything's alright; no complaints from my body so fluorescent under these lights, boy I'm drankin'; park it in my lot 7/11, I'm rubbin' on it rubbin', if you scared, call that reverend, boy I'm drankin'. . ."_

It's kind of hard to focus on the road with him being so extra, but I manage. He reaches over and rubs my leg as he sings, causing me to swerve a little bit.

"Aye quit playin'," I scold, and he laughs.

" _Boy I'm drankin', I'm sangin' on the mic til my voice hoarse then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it wit' my surfbort. . ."_

"Surfbort?"

"Surfbort."

We share a laugh and I continue to drive, though I may be driving just a bit under the speed limit because I don't want him to leave yet. We're passing through the shitty part of the city that comes between my nice part and Ichigo's nice part. I always hate driving through here because it brings up shitty memories, but I ain't boutta waste gas and drive all the way around it. It's like nothing's changed in the ten years since I moved outta this neighborhood. Same shitty houses, same shitty stores, same shitty people. In fact, I'm passing the same shitty store I used to hang out in front of with Grimmjow and our other shithead friends. It's almost like deja vu, even though I know there's no possible way that group of kids could be us.

"Nnoi," Shinji says, quietly.

"Wassup?"

"Ain't that Nino out in front of that co'ner store?"

I slam on breaks and Shinji looks at me like I'm crazy. I squint to see better, and he's right; my son is out in front of that store with a group of shitheads. They're passing around something they're smoking on and having a grand old time. Little do they know that I'm finna ruin all that shit. I unbuckle my seatbelt and jump outta my truck, walking around to the back and just standing there, crossing my arms over my chest. Nino is in the middle of taking a big ass hit of the loud, but when he sees me, he chokes. That's what his ass gets. I stride over to the group, regarding all of them with my eye. Based on their looks, they all seem like they're older than my son, but they still look scared as hell. I oughta beat all they asses, but I'ma just focus on my bummy ass kid for now.

I turn my attention back to him and he's hiding behind his shorter blond friend as if I can't see his big ass. I glare at him and he straightens up. "Ya mama know ya out here?" I ask, daring him to lie. He shakes his head. "I ain't think so. Get'cho ass in the truck."

"But, Dad -"

"Boy, do I look like I'm tryna take the SATs? Don't test me." He sighs before he nods to his friends. "And ya ain't got asthma, so ain't no need for you to be breathin' right hard. Ya betta get in that truck while you can still use ya legs." I grab the back of his shirt and start walking. He drags his feet and I glare at him again, and he walks straight until we get to the truck. Once I get back in the driver's seat, I see Shinji looking back at Nino. "Don't be tryna baby 'im up. He know better."

"But, Nnoi -"

"Nah. Ain't nobody playin' witchall," I say as I pull my phone out and dial Nel's number.

"You really gon' call Mama?" Nino whines from the backseat.

"Damn straight, and ya better not ask me shit else or I'ma call ya grandmama too."

"Man, this some bull," he mumbles, but he knows not to finish that word.

Nel picks up sounding groggy, seeing as she was probably sleeping and that's how Nino got outta the house. Once I tell her what's happening, she wakes up instantly, and I bet money she'll be at my house before I will. The ride to Shinji's friend's house is silent. Nino has his earbuds in, blasting that loud ass screamo shit he be listening to. Shinji keeps stealing glances at Nino, looking all sympathetic and whatnot. If he tries to baby him, I'ma beat both they asses. I pull up in the parking lot of Ichigo's complex and Shinji looks at me all sad.

"Babe, please don't be too hard on him," he says, giving me the puppy eyes. I roll mine.

"I ain't, but I won't make no promises 'bout his mama." Shinji nods and looks at Nino one more time before he gets out of the truck. I make sure he gets inside before I head back to my house. I was right; Nel is already here and she looks mad as shit. I get out of my truck and Nino hesitates before he does the same. Nel immediately starts tearing into him.

"So you think you grown, huh? You can just skip ya happy ass out the house in the middle of the goddamn night, yeah?" she says, her voice never changing but somehow still scary as fuck.

"No, but -"

"But what? What I tell you 'bout bein' 'round the way wit' them knucklehead ass boys, Nathaniel?" Nino shrugs and Nel gets even madder. "I can't hear ya goddamn shoulders, boy!"

"You told me not to be 'round there."

"Exactly."

"But they my friends, Mama."

"Hell if they is! Where they gon' be at when ya end up locked up or dead, huh? Right the fuck where they at right now!" Nino looks like he's getting ready to say something else, so I intervene.

"Aye, boy. Ya betta bite ya tongue real swift." He frowns and turns his attention to the ground. "Gimme yer phone." His head snaps back up and he looks horrified.

"Dad, you can't -"

"I can't what? Pay the bill? Nah, that's what'chu can't do. Now gimme the shit. Ya iPhone 6 is finna be a iPhone Missed."

"Uh-huh, and when we get to the house, that Xbox One is gon' be a Xbox None," Nel adds. Nino looks like he's about to start crying as he hands me his phone. His mama ain't even close to being sympathetic. She gets near him and catches a wiff of that loud and it's over. "Boy, you betta get in that black Navigator real quick."

Nino makes his way to Nel's truck, his head hung low. I can't say I'm mad more than I'm disappointed. You'd think after he found out about how I grew up he wouldn't want it, but he's trying so hard to be in that life. I don't want that for my kid. I ain't tryna be like my dad. Nel looks at me as if she can tell what I'm thinking.

"Aye, we got this, aight? We ain't gon' let shit happen to our kid like it happened to us. We promised, remember?" I nod and Nel smiles. "Keep ya head up, baby boy." I nod once more and Nel makes her way to her truck before she starts it and pulls off. I watch until they're out of sight.

Nel seems to have a lot more faith in us than I do. I hope she's right.

* * *

I'm standing in my store talking to Ichigo. He decided to stop by before he goes to the airport to pick up his sisters. It'll be good to see them; it's been a while. Ichigo talks about them animatedly, and I'm glad he's so excited. This is probably the happiest I've seen him in the past few weeks.

The door to my store swings open and Nino walks in, looking like he's had a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. I feel sad because I'm so used to seeing his bright smile when he walks in; it's usually the highlight of my day. It's all my fault that he got in trouble, and I feel so bad about it. He makes his way to the counter and looks at me with his big grey puppy eyes.

"You okay?" I ask, and he lets out a long drawn out sigh.

"Nah, man. I got fried all damn day at school. They started roastin' soon as I stepped through the door. I wanted to skip, but I promised ya I wouldn't."

"Well I'm glad I convinced ya that that's not a good idea. Also, didja really wanna risk yer parents findin' out 'bout that?"

"Definitely nah. They rude as shit for having me walkin' 'round in these muhhfuckas here though," he says before he lifts his leg to reveal a pair of light up Sketchers. How his parents managed to find those shoes in his size I'll never know, but it seems like a perfect punishment for someone like Nino. I try not to laugh because I'm sure he's already been through enough, but it's hard seeing as he really does look like a grown ass man walking around in light up Sketchers. Ichigo, on the other hand, has no such decency. He clasps his hands in front of his lips as if he's praying.

"Boy. What're those?" he says, and starts to laugh; I try to keep holding back, but I can't. Ichigo and I laugh while Nino just frowns deeply. I wipe a tear that's formulated from all my laughing and look at him sympathetically.

"If ya want, you can stay in the back," I say, and he looks relieved, his bright smile returning full-force, and I smile back. Once he leaves for the stockroom, I fix Ichigo with a glare. "Why you tryna fry him when he's already been flamed at school all day?"

"From what you told me, he brought this on himself, so I'm gon' flame him every chance I get." His phone vibrates and he looks at the screen in confusion before he smiles and blushes slightly. I suppress an eye roll, because I know exactly who that message came from, and I'm still pissed. Ichigo smiles at me before he heads for the door. "I'll see ya later, Shin," he says, and then he leaves.

I stay up front, managing the front end while messaging Nnoi. I get messages from other people too, but I ignore them. I thought it'd be hard to give up all the other dudes I used to mess with, but then again, I should've known it wouldn't be. The only reason I bothered with them in the first place was because of sex; now I can get that from Nnoi whenever I want. It's not just that though, because I wouldn't just confine myself to one guy because of that. There's something different about Nnoi and the way I feel about him. I don't think I've ever felt it before. Maybe I thought I did with Ginjou, but I was obviously dead wrong. I'm not worried though; for all the shit Nnoi talks and the tough act he likes to put on, I feel like he'd never hurt me, at least not intentionally. If only the same could be said about his stupid friend. I'm still highkey salty as fuck about the shit he puts Ichigo through, but I'ma let it slide, since I can't really tell Ichi what to do.

When Hiyori comes in later, I head to the back for some stock. Nino is there, looking through some old volumes of _Yu Yu Hakusho_. He must be so lost without his phone; I know I would be. He looks up at me and smiles and I go and sit down in front of him.

"Hey, Shin, can ya get my dad ta gimme my stuff back?" he asks, and I almost laugh.

"What makes ya think I can do that?"

"I know ya can; he try ta front, but he mad into you. I bet he'll do whatever ya want." I roll my eyes and chuckle slightly.

"Ya got a lotta faith in me, kid. I'll see what I can do, but I ain't gon' make no promises."

"You the real MVP," he says, grinning from ear-to-ear. An idea pops into my head, and I grin back.

"Now ya gotta do somethin' for me." He looks scared for a second and I laugh. "Ugh, nothing of the sort, ya nasty. I wantcha ta ask yer goddad how he feels about Ichi, okay? And make sure he doesn't lie or try ta get outta answerin'."

"Aight, I gotchu."

I smile and get up to head back to the front. If I get the answer I think I'm gonna get, then I'm meddling. If those dummies can't fix their own shit, then I'm gonna do it for them.

* * *

 **Yooooo this long as shit xD I got hella carried away tbh but I had a lotta things to say lmao anywho, this probably won't be an always thing but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I really like writing this story in general so bear with me ;-; Also, would anyone be interested in a chapter from Nino's perspective? Because I have an idea, but I'll only post it if you're interested. Last thing, obviously the story hasn't been deleted yet, but I shall remain vigilant of trolls lol. Okay, I'm totally done babbling now xD Thank you so much for reading :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	14. Interlude: These hoes, they reckless

**Interlude** **:** _ **These hoes, they reckless**_

"I'm not playin' wit'chu, Nathaniel. If I find out ya got one o' ya walnut head ass friends ta bring ya some shoes, ya ass is grass and I'm the muhhfuckin' lawnmower, aight?" my mom says to me, and I know better than to try her patience anymore, even though I'm dreading going to school at all. I turn and look at the school's entrance where people have already started gathering, most of them my friends. They've already claimed victims and school hasn't even started. I'm done for, I know it. It's my fault for ending up in summer school though.

I say goodbye to my mom, even though I'm sure she doesn't love me. She can't if she's treating me like this. All I did was sneak out the house to smoke some bud. Shit, it ain't like I robbed a liquor store. I don't have time to think about how unfair my life is anymore, because I'm outside the safety of my mom's truck. All the activities that were in progress before I got out seem to stop completely. My heart rate increases as I start to walk. Everyone's eyes are on me, specifically my feet. My parents have got to be the most evil people on the planet.

My specific group of friends consists of a senior, DiRoy Rinker, Jinta Hanakari a junior, though he should be a senior as well, and Lilynette Gingerbuck, a sophomore who looks like she's in sixth grade. They're known for roasting people, which is exactly what's about to happen to me. I feel sweat beading up on my palms as I walk toward them. I don't know what they're gonna do, but I can almost guarantee it's gonna be fucked up.

Just as I'm about to approach them, DiRoy clutches his chest and collapses. We all know he has a heart problem so we rush to his side because this could be bad.

"Di, you good, fam?" Jinta asks, shaking DiRoy's shoulders. DiRoy nods but turns on his side slightly, still clutching his chest.

"I just need. . . I need. . ."

"What'chu need, bih?" Lilynette asks. DiRoy pulls himself up to a sitting position, his features marred with discomfort.

"I need to know. . ." He points his hand at my shoes before he yells, "WHAT'RE THOOOOOOOSE?!"

I roll my eyes as everyone within earshot of us erupts with laughter. Of course DiRoy would be the one to go to the extent of using his illness as a means to roast somebody. These kids play too much.

"Man, fuck outta here," I say as I start walking away from them. Lilynette follows me, wrapping her arm around mine.

"Aww don't be mad, Nino," she says, reaching up to pinch my cheek.

"Uh-uh," Jinta calls. "He ain't worthy of that nickname with them school shooter elevens he got on."

"Damn, you right," DiRoy adds. "He got on the 'my mother will go to the principal' elevens."

"That is true. Sorry, Nathaniel," Lilynette says. "Answer one question for me though?"

"What?"

"What _are_ those?"

You ever been getting flamed and you ain't have no good comeback so you just hadda mock they laugh? That's me right now. I could flame them back, but I have a tendency to say shit that's way too harsh. They're just roasting my shoe game; ain't no need for me to get too deep about it.

The rest of the day isn't much different; I get flamed periodically. I swear even the teachers are laughing at me, and by the time lunch comes I'm so ready to be done with this school and my entire life.

I sit down at my usual table and wait for my friends to join me, if they're going to join me. I feel completely lost without my phone. That's expected though, since I always have it. My parents gave me a replacement so I can call them, but fuck if I'm taking that monstrosity out in front of these jackasses. I'm already under enough fire as it is.

"Hey bae," I hear, and I look up, smiling slightly at the pink-haired girl in front of me. She smiles back, popping her gum as she sits down next to me. "What'chu doin' sittin' over here all by yer lonesome?"

"I guess I'm on punishment for havin' weak ass shoe game," I say, with a shrug. Yachiru peeks down at my shoes, frowning a bit.

"What're those, Nino?" she asks, but I know she's not trying to roast me. "What'chu do this time?" I pop my lips, picking at my pizza.

"Man, it won't even that deep. Dad's boo-thang seen me in front of the Spot, and it was over. Dad was bein' reckless af."

"But ya know they don't like ya hangin' 'round there, babe, 'specially yer moms. They got good reasons too."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, with only slight attitude because I can never have full 'tude with Yachiru. Well, I could, but she'd probably beat my ass.

Yachiru isn't exactly my girlfriend, but she's the closest thing to one that I have. Her dad is pretty strict, so we're not allowed to be official. She's amazing; she's always got my back, and sheh doesn't judge me even though I know she thinks I make some dumb decisions. She isn't the only person in my life who thinks that though.

"Why you tryna be part of that life so bad, babe? You have a great life as is." I just shrug because I don't really know how to answer her.

I know about all the shit my dad went through growing up round the way, but I still hang around there because that's where my friends hang. It's bad, I know, but it don't matter. I know how to run when shit gets too real. I ain't no plans to go to jail no time soon.

"Thanks for sitting with me, baby," I say, giving her a dazzling smile. She blushes slightly, but I can still tell that she's not thrilled about my choices.

"You're not welcome," she says, but she still leans over and kisses my cheek before she gets up to sit with her friends.

The rest of the day goes by kinda fast. My friends finally decide to let up until I have to pull my phone out to call my mom. Jinta faints, causing Lilynette to have to hold him up and DiRoy just shakes his head. I get defensive even though I hate the phone.

"Y'all can shut the fuck up. This phone is a hundred times more durable than yours."

"But it has. . ." Jinta starts once he recoups. He pokes my phone slightly before shuddering. ". . .buttons."

My friends laugh and I mock them again before I dial my mom's number. She lets me know that she's on the way, so I walk off from my friends to wait for her, not that I'm even sure if I can call them my friends anymore.

Once my mom pulls up, I make my way to her truck as fast as I can. She's on the phone so I just nod my head at her, and she smiles. I usually put in my earbuds so I can't hear her talking because then she'd say I was trying to be "in grown folks business", but obviously I can't do that right now. Really it's her own fault that I can hear everything she's saying.

"Yes, I had a good time last night. . .oh my god, stop," she says with a laugh. I roll my eyes because she's using that voice. You know the one I'm talking about, the one every woman uses when they talking to a dude they fucking with. I ain't tryna rain on my mom's parade. I'm happy for her, but she needs to stop talking like that because she sounds like she's in high school. "Again tonight? But I'm still so tired. . ."

Okay, I really, really, _really_ wish I had my phone. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she's talking about and I sure wish I didn't have to. Ugh, I'm gonna die so young of disgust and neglect. This is the end of my life. It was so short.

When Mama pulls up in front of Sakanade, I waste no time jetting from the truck like I stole something. I make it inside the store where I see Shinji and Ichigo chatting. I wish I still had friends.

"You okay?" Shinji asks once he notices me. I let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Nah, man. I got fried all damn day at school. They started roastin' soon as I stepped through the door. I wanted to skip, but I promised ya I wouldn't."

"Well I'm glad I convinced ya that that's not a good idea. Also, didja really wanna risk yer parents findin' out 'bout that?"

"Definitely nah. They rude as shit for having me walkin' 'round in these muhhfuckas here though," I say before I show the shoes to them. Of course that was a mistake, seeing as even someone like Ichigo - whom I considered to be the epitome of maturity - wastes no time in roasting me.

He clasps his hands in front of his lips as if he's praying and says, "Boy. What're those?"

He and Shinji bust out laughing and I frown. I'm not even mad anymore, just frustrated. I wanna go home.

Once Shinji stops laughing he fixes me with a sympathetic gaze.

"You can stay in the back if ya want."

Now that's the best goddamn news I heard all day. I smile at him before I head to the stockroom to find something to read. I don't know how long it is, but I manage to get through four volumes of _Yu Yu Hakusho_ before Shinji comes back to check on me. A brilliant idea pops into my head, and I smile at Shinji as he sits down across from me.

"Hey, Shin, can ya get my dad ta gimme my stuff back?" I ask, and I see him almost laugh.

"What makes ya think I can do that?"

"I know ya can; he try ta front, but he mad into you. I bet he'll do whatever ya want." He rolls his eyes and chuckles slightly.

"Ya got a lotta faith in me, kid. I'll see what I can do, but I ain't gon' make no promises."

"You the real MVP," I say, grinning from ear-to-ear. I see a light bulb come on over his head as he grins back.

"Now ya gotta do somethin' for me." I'm scared for a second and Shinji laughs. "Ugh, nothing of the sort, ya nasty. I wantcha ta ask yer goddad how he feels about Ichi, okay? And make sure he doesn't lie or try ta get outta answerin'."

That doesn't seem terribly difficult. I mean it's already obvious how he feels about Ichigo, he just keep playing games. But in the name of my iPhone 6 Plus, I will ask him to level with me.

"Aight, I gotchu."

The rest of the day flies by, and once it's almost time for me to go home, I text my mom and ask her if I can go to Uncle Grimm's house. When she says it's okay, I text him,

 **Uncle Grimm can I go to your house?**

His response comes promptly, and I roll my eyes,

 _Why you got a green ass bubble? Witcho broke ass._

 **Quit being childish**

 _Only childish person round here is you with them monstrosities you wearin on your feet_

 **Look, can you pick me up or nah?**

 _Nah. Ion want them playground bully elevens scuffing up the interior of my fine automobile._

I roll my eyes even harder. Why does Ichigo even like this clown? I'm boutta say fuck it, but then I remember that my precious items are at stake, so I suck it up and pull out the big guns,

 **You really gonna let your nephew walk alone in the dark?**

 _Don't nobody want a lil beanpole with light up Sketchers and a firefly. You will be fine. Get to stepping. Ya shouldn't be out the house anyway with them nasty ass shoes on._

 **Aight, but I'll remember that when you want me to lie or cover for you…**

… _where you at?_

Once I tell him where I am, I step outside the store to wait for him. It doesn't take him long to get here, and when he does, I make my way to the passenger side of his truck and open the door. I frown when I see that the floor is covered in saran wrap. I glare at him as he starts to laugh that fucking loud ass manic laugh of his.

"You not funny," I grumble as I get inside the truck, the plastic making utmost annoying sounds under my feet.

"What'chu thought I was playin'?"

"Yeah, cuz that's all ya do."

"Aight, Nnoi Jr., don't be shiesty or you can walk for real."

"Whatever."

Uncle Grimm puts on Future just for me, and we talk about random shit until we get to his house. I always like going to Uncle Grimm's house because he tends to let me do whatever I want as long as I don't mess up his furniture or carpet. He gotta work on that though, because he can't just let his son do whatever. Then he'll end up like me.

Me and Unc are watching _The Punisher_ on Netflix, and I'm trying to figure out how to approach him about what Shinji wants to know. I can't be too forward about it, but I also don't wanna be too vague because my godfather is kinda dumb as shit.

"Aye, Unc, wassup wit'chu and Shinji's friend?"

"What'chu mean?"

See? Dumb as shit.

"I mean, when you gon' quit playin' games? I know ya like 'im."

"Course I do, or I wouldn't be fu -" I smirk at where he cuts off his statement. My mom jacked him up because of how he talked in front of me, and I guess he's still feeling the effects of the wrath of Nelliel Tu Oderschwanck. He rolls his eyes at me, before he sighs. "I mean, of course I like Ichigo. I just don't know if I'm ready for a relationship right now."

"Why not? You old as shit, and ya already got a kid."

"Boy, ya better watch that mouth before ya get popped in it."

"Okay, but you know I'm right, so why dontcha just cave?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'on think he feels the same way."

"Why you so gay for?" Uncle Grimm hits me with a malevolent side eye and I start laughing. He's so dumb. When I stop laughing, I give him a level look. "Just ask him, yeah? Shit's only hard as ya make it."

He seems to think about it for a second before he nods. I grin and we bump fists.

I am so getting my shit back.

* * *

 **To the person who thought a chapter from Nino's perspective "would slick be boring", I'm sorry to disappoint you but you got outvoted lol. To everyone else, this was so much fun to write, so I'm glad you guys wanted me to share it with you. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for reading :)  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


	15. This Could Be Us, But You Playin

**Chapter Fourteen : _This Could Be Us, but You Playin'_**

I'm waiting in the lobby of the airport, looking for my sisters. I know they said they'd get a cab, but I don't want that; this will be the first time I've seen them in person for almost two years. They've both been off in college and getting their careers started, and I'm not mad about that, plus there's Skype and FaceTime. I'm just glad my dad isn't what's keeping us apart anymore. I can feel myself getting a little down, so I push the thoughts away. There's no use crying over spilled milk.

"Ichigo!" I hear, and I look up, my eyes spotting the excited face of Yuzu as she runs toward me. My other sister, Karin, trails behind her, her face not betraying her, but I can see the happiness in her dark brown eyes. Yuzu collides with me, and I laugh as I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug. "Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!" She pulls back, her hands framing my face, and I can see the tears forming in her big doe eyes.

"Alright, don't be greedy," Karin says, before she cuts between Yuzu and me and hugs me. "It's good to see you, big bro."

"I'm so happy to see you guys too," I say once I pull back. I wrap my arms around their shoulders as we head for the exit. "Octane?" They both nod excitedly, and I lead them to my car.

Once we've made it to the coffee shop, we sit and drink our drinks while we catch up. Yuzu does most of the talking of course, but Karin and I don't mind. Just being around each other is enough for all of us.

"So, I'm talking way too much," Yuzu says with a giggle. "How are you, Ichi? Everything going good at your job?" At the thought of my job, I'm immediately bombarded with images of Grimmjow, and I find myself grimacing slightly. Neither of my sisters miss it.

"What's that face? Who I gotta fight?" Karin asks, and I shake my head, chuckling slightly.

"Nobody, chill out. My boss is just. . .kind of a jerk." Ha, that's the understatement of the century.

"So I gotta fight him?"

"Karin, you're five-five and he's a six foot three wall of muscle."

"So? These hands are rated E for everyone. He can catch this fade like anybody else."

"Karin, no one is fighting," Yuzu says, laughing. Karin looks dead serious, but Yuzu just waves her off. "What's up with your boss?"

I sigh and look out the window. That's a loaded question and she doesn't realize it. I don't even think Grimmjow himself can answer that question.

"Oh my god," Karin laments after I don't respond for a minute. I turn back to them and they're both giving me looks. Karin looks like she smells something bad while Yuzu looks like she's about to explode with jubilance.

"You're in love with him," they say in unison, but with different tones. I keep quiet once again as I feel my cheeks start to heat up.

"Regrettably, I have to say that you're right," I finally say. Yuzu bounces up and down in her chair while Karin just rolls her eyes.

"What's he like?" Yuzu asks, resting her elbow on the table with her chin in her palm.

"He's. . .I don't even think I can describe him with just one word. It wouldn't do him justice. He's beautiful; he's got this like crazy sky blue hair and he's built like a fucking god. His eyes are even bluer than his hair, I'm talkin' like the ocean and the night sky, and turquoise and topaz and cerulean, it's insane. His smile could blind you but make you see again too. He's funny, even though he can be a bit of an asshole. No matter how much he likes to act like it, I know there's a lot more to him than he lets on."

Yuzu squeals and I look up at her. Karin's smiling too and I find myself doing the same. Yuzu reaches across the table to grab my hand as she says, "Ichi I haven't heard you talk about anyone like this in years. What's keeping y'all from making things official?"

I frown again, because I know the answer but I don't want to say it out loud. God, it's just my luck; the first time I've fallen for someone in years, and I had to fall for the biggest thot in all of Atlanta. I've been trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it's so obvious. What sucks is that he doesn't get the thot label like Shinji and I do because he's got his money and his status and whatnot; he's a "player". He's "the man". Ain't that 'bout a bitch?

"To keep it short, he's got a lot on his plate right now, and he doesn't have time for a proper relationship." That's not one hundred percent a lie though. He is hella busy with his work; it's amazing that he finds the time to be such a fucking whore. Yuzu gives my hand that she's still holding a squeeze, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ichi. It'll work out."

"That's a nice sentiment, but I'm not even sure if I want it to."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's a long story and not that important. Plus, we're talking about me way too much. How's everything going with your job hunt, Karin?"

"Hmm, that was a nice, smooth, and not obvious at all transition, bro," Karin responds, sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at her and she smirks smugly before she starts to answer my question.

My sisters and I stay in the coffee shop and talk for another hour before I drive us all back to my apartment. Shinji freaks out over them and vice versa and we all decide to watch a film and order takeout. We're watching a terrible horror film that Karin insisted was good when my phone vibrates. I look down at the screen, only somewhat surprised when I see a message from Grimmjow.

Grimm❤️: _Baby, wyd?_

I can't stop the smile that works its way onto my face and I hate it because I know Shinji notices. I haven't said anything about it, but I've picked up on the fact that he isn't too fond of Grimmjow. It's understandable; nobody likes to see their best friend sad, but there isn't anything I can do. I have feelings for Grimmjow, just like Shinji has feelings for his asshole of a friend, and there's nothing I can do to change either of those things.

 **Just watching a film with Shin and my sisters. Why?**

The response comes only a minute or two later, and it shocks me,

 _I wanna see you._

The reason I'm surprised is because he doesn't usually say that. It's either, "lemme come thru" or "I wanna fuck" or "baby I need some head". Maybe I'm reading into it too much because I'm hoping for it to be something more. Maybe I should test him.

 **You can come watch films with us if you want to.**

If he says yes, then I'll know this time is different. If he says never mind, then I'll know he just wants the usual toot it and boot it.

 _Aight, if everybody cool with it then I'll come._

I was not prepared for that answer. My heart immediately starts doing the Cupid Shuffle, and I cover my chest. I hate that he has this effect on me, but I can't change it, so I may as well accept it, right?

"Guys, Grimmjow is gonna come over for a while. Is that okay?" Yuzu nods enthusiastically, Karin just shrugs, and Shinji frowns, almost looking disgusted.

"Why dontcha go to his place instead?" he asks, and I frown back at him, annoyed that he'd make such a sideways comment.

"Because he just wants to see me and I don't want to leave you guys. If you have a problem, say it. Don't be shiesty."

"Ain't nobody bein' shiesty. I was jus' makin' sure ya won't tryna do some nasty shit wit'cha sisters in the house."

"And why the fuck do you think I would do that?" I ask, feeling my temper flaring up. Yuzu can sense it too, and she places a hand on my right knee and Shinji's left from her position on the floor.

"Hey, both of you just relax. Shin-chan, if you don't want Grimmjow to come then just say so. I'm sure Ichi will understand."

Shinji sighs, crossing his arms over his chest. He gives me the side eye before he blows at his bangs. "Fine, he can come. Whatever."

I smile at Shinji's stubborn antics before I text Grimmjow back, letting him know it's okay for him to come over. He responds and says he'll be here in twenty minutes. I take the time to go to the bathroom to make sure I'm not looking like who did it and why. As I stand in front of the mirror, messing with my hair and making sure I don't have popcorn crumbs on my lips, I realize that this could be good. I've been running from emotional connection for a long time now, and honestly I'm so tired. Maybe it'll be with Grimmjow that I get to rest.

The doorbell rings and I hear Yuzu call, "I'll get it!" before she bounds through the house. I don't want to leave the bathroom yet because I'm so nervous, but I know I can't hide in here forever. Taking a deep breath, I step out and head for the living room. I see Grimmjow standing there, his hands in the pockets of a pair of black cargo shorts as he chats with Yuzu easily. He glances at me slightly before he gives me his full attention, that cocky smirk that gives me chills spreading across his face.

"Wassup, baby?"

Ugh why he gotta call me that in front of everybody with that tone? Rude ass motherfucker.

"I thought you were joking," I say, as I pass by him and sit down on the couch. He joins me, immediately wrapping one of his corded arms around my shoulders. God, why does he have to smell so good when he already looks so good? I'm finding a lawyer on Monday, because this has to be illegal.

"Why would I joke 'bout that?" he asks, as if he hasn't said and done some fucked up shit in the time we've known each other. I just roll my eyes.

"Just shut up and watch the film."

"Aight, whatever ya want, baby."

We're watching a better film now, but I'm feeling more than slightly distracted. I want to pay attention to the film, I really do, but Grimmjow is making it so hard (no pun intended). He's so goddamn gorgeous. Like have you ever seen someone so attractive that you're like genuinely angry at them for it? Like you wanna ask them who gave them the right to look so good, or find their parents and fight them? I'm not even mentioning the fact that he keeps absentmindedly rubbing my arm with his fingertips. Lordt.

Soon, Karin stands up and stretches. She glances at Grimmjow and me, smirking slightly. "Well, it's been fun, but I got jet lag like a muhh. How 'bout you, ZuZu?"

"Oh yes, I'm very tired," Yuzu responds, her perky tone contradicting her statement as she hops up from the floor. "Goodnight Ichi, and Shin-chan. It was nice meeting you, Grimmjow."

"Same," he says, and my sisters leave for one of the guest rooms.

Once they've been gone for a while, Grimmjow leans over and pecks my cheek. I hit him with a vicious side eye, but he just snickers and pulls me closer to him. I almost forget that Shinji is here with us until he clears his throat and shifts his weight on the couch. I try to put some space between Grimmjow and me, but he isn't having it. I don't want to make things awkward, but it's kind of hard when Grimmjow keeps playing.

Shinji sighs after a while, standing up from the couch. He looks between Grimmjow and me, his nose turned up slightly. "Well y'all look gay. I'm gonna go to sleep. Don't wake me up with your butt stuff, aight?"

"Shut up, fag," I say, with a laugh. Shinji smiles a bit before he turns and leaves the room.

I try to keep my focus on the television, but I can feel Grimmjow's eyes on me. I can't ignore it for long so I face him and the intensity in his gaze almost makes me melt. His gorgeous crystalline eyes glaze over all my features, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. I want to look away, but I can't. He has me completely captivated. I flinch slightly when his hand cups my cheek, and he leans down, his lips brushing mine just slightly. It's enough to make me insane.

"I wanna kiss you," he says, his voice just above a whisper. I smile just so, covering his hand with my own.

"What's stopping you?"

"I'on' wanna stop lookin' atcha."

I can't help but to laugh at that. It's weird that something so mushy would come out of his foul mouth, but I won't lie and say I don't think it's cute. Grimmjow is giving me a sour look, so I lean towards him and peck his lips.

"Kiss me, stupid."

That's all the motivation he needs for him to attach his lips to mine in a needy yet sensual kiss. It's just pecks and nips to start, but soon his tongue sneaks out, brushing over my lips. I open my mouth to allow him entrance and he wastes no time as his tongue slides against mine. His fingers leave my shoulder and glide over the nape of my neck until they're threaded into my hair. I gasp as he tugs at the tresses gently, before I lean backwards to lie down on the couch. I spread my legs and he slides right between them, never breaking the kiss. My hands roam over his solid body from his shoulders to his arms and back again. I can't get enough of his taste or his scent or his touch; he's driving me crazy, but I don't care as long as he's here with me.

"Baby," he grumbles against my lips between kisses, "I want you so bad."

Oh that's just not fair.

"We can't, my sisters are here," I respond breathlessly.

"We can be quiet," he says, his lips moving from mine to my neck where he starts to nip and suck. My eyes roll shut, fingers clutching his soft hair as my arousal becomes almost unbearable. This bastard knows exactly what he's doing.

"I don't know. . ."

"C'mon, baby. I know ya want to," he says before he grinds against me. I'm hyper sensitive, and the feeling of his rock hard erection rubbing against mine causes my back to arch and I have to bite my tongue to keep from moaning.

"Fuck," I groan, my eyes opening and locking with his. The heat in his gaze is enough to scorch me. I don't think I can take this for much longer. "Let's go to my room."

His wicked grin almost makes me change my mind, but I know it's too late when he pulls me up from the couch and starts toward my room. We keep quiet as we make our way through the house and once we're in my room, I close and lock the door behind us. He wraps his arms around me from behind, placing soft kisses on my neck and shoulders. I walk us toward the bed before I turn around and fall back, taking him down with me. Our lips are attached again, and his hands continue to cascade over my body, causing goosebumps to break out all over the places that he's touched.

He grips the hem of my shirt and I sit up to allow him to pull it over my head. As soon as he sees my skin he attacks it with his mouth, biting and then licking, and giving my nipples thorough attention. I'm trying my hardest to keep quiet, but damn if what he's doing doesn't make me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Grimm," I whisper. Regrettably, he stops what he's doing and looks up at me. "I need you to fuck me, daddy."

His eyes bore into mine and I can feel his lustful gaze burning through my skin. "Baby, I'ma fuck you till ya can't see straight."

He reaches over to the nightstand, pulling out the top drawer and retrieving a condom and some lube. He leans down, attaching his lips to my neck as he slicks up three of his fingers. He bites down with his sharper than normal teeth and I gasp; once my mouth is open, he takes the opportunity to move from my neck to my lips. His tongue snakes into my mouth, sliding over every inch and making me crazy. As he kisses me, I feel his slick fingers glide against my entrance before he pushes the first one in. My eyes roll back as he curls his finger expertly, moving it in and out so deliberately slow that I want to fight him.

"Grimm, please," I murmur as he adds his second finger. He smirks against my lips as his fingers brush against my spot and I shudder from the pleasure. "Daddy, please fuck me."

"Ya gotta be patient, baby. Daddy's gonna fuck you real good." I cover my mouth to muffle the groan that nearly escaped. His nasty talking coupled with the way he's finger-fucking me is too much. I may just die.

Eventually he decides to quit playing and he pulls out his fingers and retrieves the condom. He tears it open, rolls it on, and uses the excess lube to slick up his erection. At the first intrusion, I inhale and Grimmjow kisses me. He starts to move his hips slowly at first and then gradually faster until I'm coming apart and all I want to do is scream his name at the top of my lungs.

"Oh my God," I breathe. He rests his forehead against mine as he starts to slow down his strokes until he's going so slow that I want to kill him.

Suddenly, he pulls out and grips my hips, flipping me over and forcing me onto my hands and knees. He grips the back of my hair and pushes my head down until my face is buried in the comforter. He doesn't even give me time to breathe before he rams into me and starts literally beating my back out. I moan into the covers, biting at them to keep myself quiet but he's making it impossible for me to stay sane.

"C'mon, baby, work Daddy's dick."

Oh that's just rude.

I push myself up on my hands and arch my back, rolling my hips against his. I hear him groan and I look back at him; his face is contorted in pleasure which only motivates me to keep up my actions. His nails dig into my hips, and I know it's going to bruise, but ask me if I care. He hits my spot with just the right amount of force, and I slap one of my hands over my mouth.

"Oh fuck. . .yes, daddy, fuck me just like that," I murmur. Grimmjow leans over my back, placing sloppy kisses all over my neck as he continues to thrust into me.

"Baby, you're so tight. . .I'ma come."

"Come, daddy," I whisper and not long after I feel him stiffen as he releases. He pulls out and I look back at him; he looks one hundred percent satisfied, and while I'm happy for him, I'm still a little salty because my dick is still harder than Japanese arithmetic. I'm about to sit up, but he pushes me back down. "Grimmjow, wha -"

I don't get the chance to finish my inquiry as something long, hot, and not Grimmjow's spent dick slides into my hole. I cover my mouth again as I feel a shockwave of pleasure cascade throughout my body. I know what he's doing, sure; I just can't believe he's doing it. I almost kick him in the face when he decides to stop.

"Ya like that, baby?" he asks, and I can't seem to form a coherent sentence, so I just nod. He smirks and returns to his dirty work.

His tongue snakes back inside me, swirling around to touch every inch of the cavern. The warmth and slickness feels strangely pleasurable; I've been gay all my life, but I've never had my ass eaten until now. I can definitely see why Shinji was always talking about it.

Grimmjow's tongue flicks at my entrance before it dives back in and I have to cover my mouth once again. He thrusts it in and out until I'm pushing back on it just like his dick. He reaches around and starts to stroke me, and I just cannot.

"Daddy, I'm gonna come. . ." I moan, and just before I do, he stops what he's doing, flips me over, and takes my dick in his mouth. That'll definitely do it.

I grab a pillow and bite it to muffle the long, drawn out moan that coincides with my release that I'm pumping down Grimmjow's throat. My whole body shakes. I see stars. I'm going to hell, for real this time, but I definitely don't care. I toss the pillow to the side, looking up at the ceiling and panting. Grimmjow lies down next to me, mimicking my actions. I guess he'll be leaving once he recoups, but the thought of that makes me sad for some reason. Oh, who am I kidding? I want him to stay.

"Grimm?" He hums to let me know he's listening and I continue, "It's kinda late. Why don't you stay the night?"

I'm expecting him to laugh. I'm expecting him to just get up and start getting dressed. I'm not expecting him to stand up and peel back the covers and slide under them, so obviously to say I'm shocked would be an understatement.

"Care to join me, baby?" he asks, and I sit up, looking at him like he's lost his mind. He just chuckles a bit and pats the spot next to him. I find myself smiling back as I crawl to him and slide in beside him, curling up at his side.

"Goodnight, Grimm."

"Goodnight, baby."

* * *

I awake to the smell of bacon and I immediately sit up, taking in my surroundings. This is clearly not my house, and I'm certain it's Ichigo's. Did he really let me stay the night? Or is all of this an extremely lucid dream? I don't have to wait very long for an answer as Ichigo comes back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his head. He looks at me with his doe eyes that I've come to adore and smiles.

"Morning, Grimm," he says. I don't know what my face looks like, but apparently it's entertaining, because he chuckles. "You're not dreaming. My sister made breakfast so you should get in the shower, yeah?"

I'm still dumbfounded, so I just nod. He chuckles again as he heads into his closet. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower stepping underneath the warm spray. As I'm lathering up, I think about last night. I don't think me and Ichigo have ever fucked like we did last night, and I know for sure I ain't never ate his ass. I don't know what came over me, but I just felt the need to pleasure him in any way that I possibly could. After spending time with him, I needed his touch. I couldn't just let it go. He's absolutely the best I've ever had, but I ain't boutta tell him that because he'll never let me live it down.

I turn off the now cold water and step out of the shower. I'm surprised to see a set of towels and some clothes laid out on the counter for me. I smile slightly at Ichigo's domestic behavior, but I won't tease him about it for fear of getting my ass handed to me. I quickly towel off and dress in the clothes, though I'm wondering where he found clothes big enough to fit me. I don't dwell on it too much, and instead leave the bathroom for the kitchen where everyone is sitting around the breakfast island. A plate is set next to Ichigo for me I presume, and I make my way to the spot and sit down. I notice everyone around the table giving me a smug look, sans Ichigo who's blushing like mad.

"Did I miss something funny?" I ask, once I've gotten myself settled.

"Certainly not. . . _daddy_ ," Shinji says and Ichigo picks up a crescent roll and throws it at the blond's head. He ducks and Ichigo's brown haired sister scolds them for wasting food.

"Aye, you should be fussin' at Shinji for wasting space," Ichigo says, and Shinji leans back in his chair all offended.

"First of all, bitch. . ."

"Alright, tone it down in front of the company," Ichigo's sister says, and Shinji rolls his eyes.

"Why? They sure as hell didn't tone it down last night."

"Shinji, I will literally fight you."

"Okay, that's enough, for real," Ichigo's quieter sister says, and the two of them calm down instantly.

"Thanks, Rin," the perkier one says. "Anywho, how did you sleep, Grimmjow? Shinji if you say anything I will pop you." The blond closes his mouth and Ichigo smirks at him smugly. I shake my head at their antics before I answer her question,

"I slept pretty well, thank you."

"That's great. I'm Yuzu, by the way, and this is Karin."

I nod to both of them before I start in on my plate. I listen to the conversation between the four of them; it's all so amicable and familiar. I know Shinji isn't related to them, but I can tell he's just as much a part of their family as the rest of them. I sort of feel out of place, like I don't have a right to be here. Ichigo's said it on multiple occasions: we just fuck. I wish it was deeper than that, but for now, it really ain't. Maybe someday it will be.

"Grimm?" Ichigo says, and I look up from where I've been pushing my eggs around the plate. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool, just. . .uh. . ."

"What's wrong?" he asks, and I look around at the other three pairs of eyes on me. I can't say what's really on my mind, so I say the other thing that's been bothering me.

"I'm just nervous because I'm supposed to be taking my son to the Ice Cream Festival today."

"Oh really? You have a son?" Yuzu asks, and I nod. She squeals, bouncing up and down in her chair. I raise an eyebrow at her reaction. She calms down looking slightly flustered. "Sorry, I just love kids."

"Really? Are ya any good wit' 'em?"

"Well, I am currently a preschool teacher if that says anything."

I nod my head in respect and we all fall into a comfortable conversation, except for Shinji who's engrossed in his phone, probably talking to Inspector Gadget. I think it's safe to say that Ichigo hasn't told his sisters every detail of our relationship because they seem to like me. Well Yuzu, I know for sure, but Karin is hard to get a read on. I know the way I've treated Ichigo in the past has been less than satisfactory, but I've fallen into a routine. I have a certain way that I treat the people I sleep with. I haven't been in a committed relationship since high school, so needless to say I ain't exactly well-versed in the art of monogamy. Would I be willing to try for Ichigo? Hell yeah. Would he be willing to give me a chance? Probably not. Do you see my problem?

"So not to intrude on your day with your son, but how's about we tag along? I haven't been to the festival since I was a kid and we don't have anything else to do today," Yuzu says, and I'm giving it some thought when Ichigo interrupts.

"ZuZu, you can't just bust up his day with his son."

"No, no, it's cool," I say, and Ichigo looks surprised. I smile at him and brush his cheek with the back of my knuckles. "It ain't like I'm in a hurry to leave ya." He starts to blush before he slaps my hand away. Yuzu 'awww's and Karin chuckles slightly while Shinji gives us the stink eye.

"Well then it's settled. Family outing to the Ice Cream Festival! Ichi, you ride with Grimmjow and we'll take your car and meet you there, m'kay?" Ichigo sighs all defeated as if there's no use to argue and he gets up and heads for his bedroom presumably to get dressed. Yuzu starts clearing the plates and Karin leaves for the guest room. Once it's just me and Shinji, he glares at me.

"Fuck's yer problem?" I ask, icily. He rolls his amber eyes, returning his attention to his phone.

"Yer gonna stop playin' fuckin' games with my best friend, aight?"

"What the fuck you talkin' bout, bih?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talkin' 'bout, ya fuckin' whore."

"Oh and ya got so much fuckin' room to talk about that shit, excuse the fuck outta me, Chastity."

"What the fuck ever, Grimmjow. Just make a decision and make it quick, because I ain't about to let my best friend get hurt by anyone, let alone you." He gets up from the table and storms outta the room, yelling, "Ichi, I'm goin' to Nnoi's!"

I roll my eyes at his dramatics, though I won't lie and say that he's a hundred percent wrong. It's not like I don't know that the shit I do is fucked up. I just can't seem to make myself stop. I'm too damn scared of getting hurt, and I'll admit that no matter how fucking gay it sounds. I just don't want to experience the shit I did after me and Esme broke up. I don't ever want to feel like that again.

"Grimmjow, can you come here, please?" Ichigo calls from his bedroom. I get up from my seat and head for the room. When I get there, Ichigo is sitting on his bed holding his phone and messing with it.

"Wassup, baby?" I ask. He looks up at me, eyes shining and I'm scared he's about to cry. I can't handle that. I make my way to the bed and sit down next to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow, confused at his inquiry.

"What'chu mean?"

"I mean why you puttin' on this front like you actually care about me? Is it because my sisters are here?"

"No, baby."

"Why are you saying all this. . .this. . .shit? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Have ya ever thought that it might be cuz I like ya?" I ask. He gives me a deadpan look, and I certainly don't blame him for not believing me, but it is frustrating. I cup his face with my hands, leaning in for a kiss. He kisses me back reluctantly and once I pull away, I look into his eyes. "Ichigo, I like you, okay?"

"For real, or for play-play?" I bust out laughing at his question and he smiles. I kiss him again before I answer,

"For real. Now stop worryin'. Yer gonna spoil the day."

Ichigo smiles and I leave the room to let him finish getting dressed. I sit in the living room until he's done, and once he is, we get ready to leave. As we're leaving, I get a good look at him; he's wearing a fitted black t-shirt with "games" in a prohibition sign, tight white skinny jeans, and black and white high-top Vans. I laugh slightly at his shirt.

"What?" he asks as we leave the apartment.

"Yer shirt. Why ya wearin' that?"

"Because I'm not playing your games."

I laugh even harder at his response and he joins me. We continue to talk as we get in the elevator and head out of the apartment complex to my truck. Ichigo is so funny and sexy and all-around awesome. Why can't I just stop playing games?

"Aight, gotta slide to my spot to change and then to Esme's house to pick up Giancarlo. Cool?"

"Yes."

The drive to my house goes by fairly quickly with Ichigo and me talking about whatever comes to mind. Once we're at my house, I get out and Ichigo decides to wait in the truck. I go inside and to my bedroom, changing into a pair of dark denim Versace jeans and a black Calvin Klein shirt. Once I've put on my black Air Jordans and sprayed on a bit of my Armani cologne, I grab my keys and head back to my truck after I lock my house up again. When I get back inside the truck, Ichigo is looking at me funny.

"Wassup?" I ask, as I start the truck.

"I don't know. Are you really okay with this?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be doin' it. I toldja ta quit worryin'."

"I know, it's just. . .what if your son hates me?" he asks quietly.

I didn't really think about that. Giancarlo doesn't seem like the type of kid to hate anyone, but I can understand where Ichigo is coming with his fear. I don't know if Giancarlo thinks there's a chance me and his mom might get back together. Obviously there's not, seeing as she's a lesbian, but he might not fully understand what that means. It's a whole lotta 'what if', and there's really no way to know for sure until we go through with it. If worse comes to worst, then I'll just let Ichigo hang out with his sisters. Honestly though, I think everything will be fine. Ichigo is a lot more special than he thinks he is. I'm sure Giancarlo will love him.

"It's gonna be fine," I say. "I like ya, so my son will too."

"Okay, if you say so," he says, running his palms over his jeans like he always does when he's nervous. I reach over and grab his hand, squeezing not too hard, but just enough to make him calm down. He twists his hand around and interlocks our fingers. Shit. I better watch my step, or I might end up falling.

Ichigo holds on to my hand until we get to Esme's house, but he doesn't make it weird. He makes it seem like this is something we always do, even though we've never done it before. He just messes with his phone and holds my hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it is.

He lets go and he looks nervous again, but I give him a reassuring look and he smiles slightly. I smile back before I get out of the truck and head for the front door. I ring the bell and wait until the door opens, Esme's girlfriend staring at me with her big eyes.

"Gigi, your dad's here!" she calls before she gestures for me to come inside. I oblige only because it's polite. "You want a drink or something?"

"Nah," I respond a little harsher than I meant to. She rolls her eyes.

"You gon' be salty 'bout this for the rest of yer life, huh?"

"I ain't."

"Yeah ya are. Why ya think Esme ain't tell ya before now? Yer attitude is stinkin' up the whole house." I don't know what to say so I don't say anything and Randie chuckles. "Yer a mess, ya know that, right? Stop being a pissbaby and talk to Esme, aight?"

"Whatever," I grumble. Now I'm just mad because I know she's right.

I don't have time to be salty anymore because my son runs around the corner, a big smile that kind of reminds me of my own on his face.

"Dad!" he calls and I can't help but to chuckle when he runs into me, hugging me tightly.

"'Sup little man? Ya ready ta go?" I ask. He nods rapidly, and I smile down at him.

"Gigi, have a good time," I hear, and I look up to see Esme standing at the edge of the doorway. She fixes me with an apologetic stare and I try my best to feel like it's genuine. I just can't though. I turn away from her and head for the front door with my son following me.

Once we make it outside, I get a glimpse of Ichigo in the passenger seat of my truck. He's looking at his phone and laughing; he's so damn beautiful it's nerve wracking.

"Dad, who's that?" Giancarlo asks. I smile down at him as I respond,

"That's my friend Ichigo. He's very excited to meet you."

"Oh." He walks to the truck and opens the back passenger door, climbing inside. I get inside on my side and wait for whatever his reaction is gonna be. I hope I was right when I told Ichigo not to worry. Giancarlo looks at Ichigo and says, "I like your hair. I wish I had cool hair like you and my dad."

"Thank you," Ichigo says, turning around to face my son. He smiles at him and Giancarlo smiles back. "I think your dad's hair might be a little bit cooler than mine though."

"Only a little?" I ask as I start the truck and pull out of the driveway. The two of them share a laugh and start a conversation as I drive.

Ichigo asks Giancarlo questions about school and they talk about soccer, which Ichigo used to play in high school apparently. It seems like Ichigo was worried for no reason. Giancarlo seems to like him more than he likes me; that's a good thing though, because I don't think I could be with someone that my kid didn't like. I know personally how well that does not work.

"How old are you, Ichigo?" Giancarlo asks.

"I'm twenty-eight."

"I thought you were twenty-seven?" I say, exceedingly confused by his answer.

"I was yesterday."

"So you're saying today is your birthday?"

"It is July fifteenth, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, today is my birthday."

"Happy birthday!" Giancarlo exclaims and Ichigo laughs, blushing slightly from the attention.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I don't really celebrate it."

There's a story behind that answer, I can tell from his tone. Today isn't the day to pry though. I'll just have to be nosy later. I park my truck once I get to where the festival is supposed to be. I get a glimpse of Ichigo's face as I'm unbuckling my seatbelt. He looks happy and nostalgic, as if this festival brings back the best memories. Now I'm glad that his sister thought of this. I've found that I like making him mad, but I definitely like making him happy a lot more.

When we get out of the car, Ichigo calls his sister to see where they are. They haven't gotten here yet, so we decide to just walk around and let Giancarlo do what he wants. Ichigo seems to be very comfortable with my son and that makes me feel more comfortable with both of them. Ichigo and I chat while Giancarlo plays, almost as if this is a normal thing that we do. It could be, couldn't it?

"Ichi?" I ask after we've both gotten two huge ice cream cones and sat down so Giancarlo can eat his sundae comfortably.

"What's up?"

"How do you feel about being in a relationship?"

He stops halfway through a lick of his ice cream and looks at me as if I've grown a second head. Damn, I shouldn't have asked that. He must see the worry on my face because he smiles. "Well, I haven't been in one for a very long time, but I'm not entirely one hundred percent against the idea if the right person comes along."

"How do you know you haven't met him already?" I ask, and he smirks at me, letting me know that he's at least somewhat on to me.

"I think I'd know."

"Dad, do you like Ichigo?" Giancarlo pipes up out of nowhere and I feel myself choking because I do like Ichigo but damn if I'm not still scared as hell.

"Well, of course I mean we're friends -"

"That's not what I mean, Dad," he says rolling those eyes that he got from me. "I mean do you like Ichigo the way Mama likes Randie?"

Ichigo is looking at me now, and so is Giancarlo, both of them waiting for my answer. I feel like I'm being interrogated at fucking Guantanamo Bay.

"Umm, well. . ." Fuck it. I'm just gonna say it. "Yeah. I like Ichigo just like yer ma likes Randie."

"And who is Randie?" Ichigo asks.

"That's Coach and Mama's girlfriend. They've been together since I was nine."

Ichigo looks at me again, his eyes way too expressive. I can almost hear his thoughts and I feel myself getting nervous. I don't have to question it anymore; I know he wants to be with me too. Does he really want that though? Does he understand what it means to be in a relationship with someone like me?

"Ichigo, do you like my dad the way Randie likes Mama?" Giancarlo asks, and Ichigo takes his eyes off of me to look at my son. He's blushing and it's so cute that I can't help but smile.

"Uh. . .yeah, I do," he finally says, and I smile even harder. We finally admitted it; there goes half the battle.

"So why aren't you two together like Mama and Randie?"

"Well, that's complicated, Gigi," I say, though I know it really isn't. We're just making it complicated, well, mostly me.

"Yeah, your dad is a very. . .busy man."

Well that was kind of rude. Giancarlo didn't understand the double meaning behind what Ichigo just said, but I definitely did. As if he has the right to come down on me about sleeping around.

"Yes, and so is Ichigo," I say, trying to contain my attitude. "We both have a lot going on right now, but maybe someday we'll be together."

"Good, because I like Ichigo," Giancarlo says, smiling at our orange-haired companion. Ichigo smiles back, and I feel a tug at my heart.

I think I'm in love.

* * *

I'm in the lab running some tests when I hear the door opening. I'm expecting it to be Dr. Unohana, but I'm wrong. It's Hanatarou, which means I'm probably being summoned to Grimmjow's office for some reason. I take off my gloves and give Hana a smile.

"Hey you. What's up?"

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez would like to see you," he responds, with a hint of an attitude in his voice. I suppress an eye roll; I should've known this would happen. I guess that's what I get for being a hoe.

"Alright, lead the way."

We leave the lab and make our way to the elevator in silence. I'm sure Hanatarou knows about what usually goes down when I go to Grimmjow's office. It's not that big of a secret really. I don't think Grimmjow cares who knows, or else he wouldn't be doing it. I still think he'd be pretty salty if he found out about me and Hana though.

"Hana, you haven't told anyone about us have you?" I ask. Hana looks at me deadpan, with a whole fucking attitude, and it's almost funny because of how meek he usually is.

"Nah." He turns away from me, staring at his phone's screen, and I have to say I am completely thrown. I can't believe he's acting like this, but I know he has the right to be pissed at me. I've basically been ignoring him in favor of Grimmjow, but that can't be helped. I'm in love with the stupid blue-haired bastard.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I say, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder. He shrugs, still facing away from me.

"It's whatever."

Well now I feel like shit for making him feel bad.

"Why don't you let me come over tonight, yeah?" I say, even though I know it's not gonna solve anything and could actually make things worse. Hana knows that too, since he turns to me and gives me the same deadpan look from before.

"How 'bout no? I don't want a pity fuck, alright? I'll manage."

Damn all this attitude is kinda attractive, but I'm gonna let it go. I'm not the type of person to toy with someone's feelings, at least not intentionally.

The rest of the elevator ride goes by in silence and we get off on the top floor and I head for Grimmjow's office. When I walk inside, Grimmjow is on the phone, so I just sit down in front of his desk and wait for him to finish. When he does, he settles me with that look that he always gives me before he asks me to do something.

"I need you tonight."

"For?"

"Another dinner with FDA reps." I tense up and he notices. He gives me a sympathetic look. "I made sure it wouldn't be Kuchiki though."

"Thanks," I say, exhaling with my relief. "Anything else?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last weekend." I shift uncomfortably in my chair. We've been texting each other since then but neither of us has brought it up for obvious reasons. I don't want to be the one to ask, and I'm guessing he doesn't either which leaves us at a standstill, unless he's about to ask me right now, which I highly doubt.

"Are you sure this is the right place to do that?"

"No, which is why I wanted to do it after dinner tonight. I just wanted to let you know beforehand."

"Okay. That all?"

"Yeah. See you tonight."

I leave his office feeling only slightly nervous about tonight. I have a feeling I know where this is going, but I have no idea what to say. Should I say yes? Given our history, it would seem like I shouldn't, but I want to. I do want to, right? Shit, I'm so fucking confused. I need my best friend.

Once I finish up my work, I leave Jaegerjaquez Inc. and head for Sakanade. When I get there I see a huge Yukon parked out front and I kind of roll my eyes. I guess me and Nnoitra are cool now. He seems to really make Shin happy for whatever reason, and that's what really matters. I get out of my car and head for the store's entrance. When I approach the door, I look inside just in time to see the two of them kiss. The kiss looks so. . .shit, I don't even know how to describe it. They want each other, that's easy to see, but there's something else in the kiss; they _need_ each other. Damn, I don't think I've ever been needed. Plenty of guys want me, but nobody needs me. That thought alone is enough to make me want to cry. I suck it up though and open the door. Shin and Nnoitra break apart, the former smiling brightly when he sees me.

"Hey Ichi! What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I guess that's my cue to bounce," Nnoitra says, and I pipe up before he tries to leave.

"No, no, stay." He looks at me inquisitively and I clear my throat. "You might be able to help me too."

"Let me guess. Grimm?" I nod my head. "Aight."

Shinji leads us to the back room and we sit down in the small lounge area that he has set up. I start by telling them what happened with Grimmjow's son, and then I tell them what Grimmjow said today. The two of them listen intently until I'm done. Once I am, Shinji gives Nnoitra a look. Damn, they're already at telepathic connection and me and Grimm can barely make eye contact.

"Aight, I'ma letcha in on a lil secret bout my boy," Nnoitra says. "He ain't too keen on relationships, but from my impression of you, you ain't either. From experience I can say feelings are scary as fuck, and Grimm is probably gonna get scared. Just my honest opinion."

"But just because yer scared don't mean ya shouldn't try," Shinji adds. He exhales as if what he's about say is the hardest thing he's ever had to say. "I know ya like Grimmjow, and I'm starting ta be okay wit' that. Ya like 'im more than ya liked anybody since high school. I just wantcha ta be smart, okay? Grimmjow ain't like nobody else I ever met, and I got a feelin' ya know that too."

I take what both of them said into consideration. Nnoitra is right; this is the scariest thing I've been through in a while. The thought of being with Grimmjow scares me, but not nearly as much as the thought of being without him. I guess it's time to face my fears though. I can't run away forever.

* * *

I'm sitting in my living room with Ichigo. The dinner went great as I suspected it would. I swear to God Ichigo is perfect. Besides the fact that he's petty af, I don't know what else could possibly be wrong with him. He finessed the fuck outta those reps; I'm sure one of them wanted to fuck him. It's too bad for her that he don't like pussy.

"Don't tell me ya ain't seen the way she was lookin' atcha," I say before I take a swig of my beer. Ichigo just shakes his head.

"I saw, but I pretended like I didn't. You're the bi one here, not me."

"Yeah, but that don't mean I'll fuck her. She ain't my type."

"Oh? I thought everyone was your type."

"Aight ain't no need to be throwin' shade."

We fall into a somewhat comfortable silence; Ichigo looks around at my decorations and I focus on finishing my beer. It's obvious that neither of us is comfortable addressing the elephant in the room, but someone has to. I suppose it should be me since I brought him here for that purpose. I don't even know how to tell him what I've decided to tell him.

"So are we gonna talk or are we gonna pretend like we don't have anything to talk about?" he asks, and I shrug.

"I ain't entirely sure how I'm supposed to tell ya how I feel."

"Just say it."

"Aight, I'ma just be real wit'chu. I like ya a lot. I may even love you, but that ain't been determined yet."

"Love?" he says, trying to fight off a smile.

"Yeah, maybe. Usually when people say some shit like that, they want a relationship, but ion know if I'm ready for that. Are you?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well I know I'm not. But these things take time, and we have time to figure it out, yeah?"

"So what are you saying?" he asks, and I finish off my beer before I speak again.

"I'm saying I care boutcha a lot but. . .I gotta fuck these hoes."

The look on Ichigo's face is enough to let me know that what I just said was not something he wanted to hear. He looks at me for a few moments more, as if he can't believe I really said that, and then he gets up without a word and leaves the room. I hear the door slam a little while later and it's in that moment that I know I fucked up. Shit how fucking dumb am I?

"Well that was dumb as fuck," I hear and I almost jump out of my skin. I turn around to see Nnoi standing in the doorway of the kitchen, tearing into one of my zebra cakes.

"First of all, fuck you doin' here? Second of all, why the fuck you in my snacks? Third of all, fuck you in my business for?"

"Well to start, I got a key and I was hungry so here we are. To finish, are ya fuckin' dumb or stupid? Why the fuck wouldja say some shit like that to 'im?"

"Man, I was just tryna be honest."

"Well that was fuckin' stupid. Like sometimes I genuinely wonder if ya mama dropped ya on yer head when ya were a baby."

"Man, whatever."

"Be mad at me all ya want, but it's yer own damn fault that yer back to square one."

Shit, he's right. Ichigo has a tendency to get mad over little shit, but this ain't some little shit. I basically told him I love him and then said hoes were more important. I really fucked up this time. I'll be lucky if he ever speaks to me again. Nnoi comes and sits next to me and turns on the television. I pull out my phone, debating whether or not I'm gonna send Ichigo a text and apologize. I meant what I said, but I just said it the wrong way. I just wanted him to know that now isn't the best time for me to try to commit. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend right now; I honestly don't know if I ever would. Just as I'm about to tap Ichigo's message thread, my phone starts to ring, Harribel's contact displayed on the screen. I look at it for a moment longer before I decline the call. She's gonna be mad about that, but I don't really care.

"Damn, you just swerved Bel? Thought you said ya hadda fuck these hoes?" Nnoi says smugly. I roll my eyes.

"Ion even feel like dealing with her right now."

"Oh so now ya in yer feelin's cuz ya fucked up?"

"Just shut up, Nnoi. Lemme think."

I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go to his house and apologize. He can either be cool or come out of a bag on me. I hope it's the former. I really do care about him, even if I have a fucked up way of showing it. I just hope he'll see that.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Just so you know, I've been through hell trying to get this out. My computer is a steaming pile of shit. I actually burst into tears while trying to post this because of how shitty my computer was being. I swear I'm trying my best but legit the only reason I haven't been posting is because of how bad my computer is. I seriously need a fucking sugar daddy, and goddamn maybe if I had one I'd be able to finish that story. I don't know, I'm tripping, but just pray for me and my computer because I'm going to kill it probably. Anyway, I hope you all could find this chapter enjoyable, and I'm sorry it's so long again. Thanks for reading :)  
**

 **Until next time,**

 **Patd06**


End file.
